Sylvia
by Bard15
Summary: Back in the episode 'Personal', Deeks mentioned an old girlfriend he had that he had to get a restraining order against...this is what my muse has come up with to fill in that time in Deeks life. Plenty of angst, h/c, and team bonding to follow..."NOW COMPLETE"
1. Chapter 1

SYLVIA

By: Bard15

Summary: back in the episode "Personal" when they were going through the list of Deeks shooting suspects he mentioned and ex-girlfriend, Sylvia Gray; that he had to get a restraining order against. Since they never gave us a back story they left it up to our imaginations...and of course our imaginations are gonna throw out some good ol' H/C and Angst to fill in the gap! And for me, a lot of "team bonding"! Since we really don't know how old Deeks is, or how long he was a lawyer in in uniform I'm placing this story when he was in his early twenties!

...ncis...ncis...ncis...ncis...ncis...ncis...ncis...ncis...

Three cases back to back had left the team little time for paperwork and now that the last case had been closed yesterday afternoon Hetty was not accepting any excuses; short of the world coming to an end, they would not get any new cases until each team member had every form filled out completely and on her desk.

They had been at it for several hours when the Deeks phone jarred them out of their 'paperwork' stupor.

Without looking away from the report he was reviewing on his computer he flipped open his phone and answered absently, "Yeah, Deeks."

Glad for any distraction from the tedium the other three agents looked over at the detective, noting a confused look cross his face as he listened to the caller.

"What...who? No! No, that's impossible, you're..." Deeks exclaimed, sitting up straighter in his chair.

Apparently having been interrupted by the caller the three agents watched with growing concern as Deeks seemed to become more agitated by what the caller was saying.

"_I'm where? In that horrid hell hole, where __you __had them send me. Not any more sweet cheeks...out now..." the voice said rather angrily._

"How is that possible...and, and, how in the hell did you get this number?" Deeks asked tightly.

"That really isn't important now..."

"Like hell it isn't...they were supposed to lock you up and throw away the key." Deeks ground out angrily, rising from his seat and pacing the bullpen in agitation.

"Now, that hurts. After everything we are to each other, everything we went through to be together..."

Deeks ran a hand over his face in frustration, replying slowly, "Everything you put me through, you mean. We don't have anything...we never did!" The detective took his agitated pacing to the area outside the bull pen in, adding, "This is so not happening again...I won't let it...you're going back..."

"Really, Marty, you were always so melodramatic. Of course it's not happening again...I was wrong then, I just didn't understand then how incorrigibly stubborn you could be, but I understand now...it will be different this time..." the caller explained lightly.

With his back to his team, Deeks didn't realize he had their full attention as he gave mirthless laugh, replying sarcastically, "Different...really; so you won't try to kill me or my friend this time..."

The three agents exchanged startled looks with one and other, the same thought going through each of their minds- "Was Deeks being threatened?" Exchanging a quick nod with Callen, Sam picked up his phone and quietly directed Eric to trace the incoming call to Deeks phone.

"Why would you bring up such hurtful things...I said I was sorry countless times, it was a misunderstanding...why can't you let it go? It's all in the past," the caller said petulantly.

"Let it...let it go! You tried to kill me Sylvia; and, because of you Taylor Martin is dead...so, no, not something easy to forget..." Deeks spat out frustration. "I don't know how you got out but it's so not happening, I'll see to it..."

"I see there is not talking to you right now...I'll call later when you're not so overwhelmed..."

"What...wait, Sylvia, don't hang up...tell me where the hell you are!" Deeks demanded harshly, "Sylvia...Sylvia..."

"Damn it," Deeks cursed loudly, slamming his cell shut angrily and storming out the front door.

"Wait... Deeks...where are you going," Kensi called, jumping up to race after her partner, followed by an equally concerned Callen.

Sam watched Kensi and Callen race after Deeks as he scooped up his ringing phone, disappointment clear in his voice, "Thanks anyway Eric, as soon as we know something we'll let you know. "

...ncis...ncis...ncis...ncis...ncis...ncis...ncis...

Deeks really didn't know where he was going, he just knew he needed to escape...memories as frightening and painful as the memories of his childhood, memories he thought he had safely tucked away, were coming crashing back to the forefront of his mind with startling clarity.

This couldn't be happening, not again, not now; not after all these years. His fear was suddenly replaced by an overwhelming anger as he lashed out blindly, his fists repeatedly making contact with an unforgiving surface.

"Stop. Deeks stop...Deeks...God, Callen, his hands..." a distant voice pleaded. "Deeks...please..."

Suddenly someone grabbed him tightly from behind, pinning his arms to his side; he fought against the hold until a familiar voice penetrated the fog in his brain, "Deeks! Deeks, settle down. **Marty, snap out of it..."**

Callen's rare use of his first name and the worry bleeding through his voice pulled Deeks back to himself and he shook his head and looked up to the openly frightened expression on his partners face, "Kensi...what..."

"You back with us now," Callen's voice sounded in his ear.

"Callen? Uh, yeah...I'm...ah, I'm good now," Deeks stuttered.

Callen released Deeks and spun him around, pinning the detective to the wall with a hand to his chest, and eyes momentarily taking in the bloodied and bruised knuckles, "Want to explain why you just went ten rounds with a brick building?"

"Who was the call from...is someone threatening you," Kensi demanded with concern.

Deeks didn't look at them, just shook his head and slid down the wall till he was resting on his haunches, his injured hands held loosely in his lap; he replied absently, "I just can't believe it's happening again...it was supposed to be over..."

The agents exchanged uncertain looks before Kensi stooped down to her partner, grabbing his chin gently and turning his head so their eyes met, "Look at me. Tell me, what is it... what's happening again?"

"Sylvia. Sylvia Gray," he replied blandly; then hissed in pain when he attempted to drop his head into his injured hands.

Grabbing the detective by the arm, Callen hoisted the injured man up, "Let's get you cleaned up; then you have some explaining to do."

ncis ncis ncis ncis ncis ncis ncis ncis

Though anxious for answers to what could have their liaison officer so spooked, the walk back to the mission was made in silence, Deeks glassy eyed stare making it obvious to the agents the man was not up to answering their questions at the moment.

Hetty and Sam were waiting for then outside the door when they approached.

"What the hell happened to you," Sam demanded, seeing Deeks hands.

Looking at his hands sheepishly, Deeks replied with a shrug, "Brick building—one; Marty Deeks—zero."

Noting Callen's tight look and the shake his head, Sam immediately backed off.

Hetty reached out and took Deeks arm, "Come inside and let's have a look."

Deeks meekly allowed himself to be lead into the building by Hetty while the three agents hung back.

"What's going on...I've never seen him so spooked before," Sam asked.

Callen turned to Kensi, "Sylvia Gray...name mean anything to you?"

Kensi frowned, "I know I've heard the name before...I just can't, wait; wait...Sylvia Gray...that's it! Last year, when Deeks was...when he was- shot; we were going over the suspect list. The name Sylvia Gray was on it...he said it was an old girlfriend, and that he had to take out a restraining order against her."

"A restraining order," Sam exclaimed. "What in the hell happened with this woman that Deeks, of all people, would feel the need for a restraining order?"

"And who's Taylor Martin? The way he talked to her on the phone it sounds like she was incarcerated somewhere...we can have Eric look her up," Callen said.

ncis ncis ncis ncis ncis ncis ncis ncis

Hetty didn't say a word as she led the too quiet, glassy-eyed detective to the infirmary and carefully proceeded to clean and bandage his abused hands.

He snapped out of his daze when he realized she no longer had hold of his hands, and saw that they were resting limply on the treatment stand.

Looking up to meet her concerned expression he sighed loudly and gave an embarrassed laugh, "I guess I have some explaining to do, don't I?"

"We only want to help Mr. Deeks," Hetty replied, "And I have to say that you have your team very concerned."

Deeks shook his head, "I can't do this again, I can't see anyone else get hurt..."

"What about the danger to yourself," Hetty asked, a hint of knowing in her voice, "We can't stand idly by and watch you get hurt...again... either."

"I don't think I can tell this story to many times, guess we better get everyone together," Deeks said quietly.

ncis ncis ncis ncis ncis ncis ncis ncis

**A/N: While I have a few ideas where I want to take this story, I could use a little help with coming up with some evil things Sylvia can do too Deeks...'mind games', property damage, and knowing full well what he went through as a child, some physical/mental abuse to try to keep him in line and with her. The character of Taylor Martin is going to be either a fellow LAPD rookie or lawyer that tries to help Deeks get away from Sylvia...**


	2. Chapter 2

**SYLVIA**

**Chapter 2**

Summary: a brief introduction to Sylvia Gray and the beginning of Deeks nightmare. Gonna be kinda short as I'm having a rough time getting my thoughts in order and down on paper...I have too many evil ideas floating around...!

A/N: I just went back and notice the italics I had written Deeks and Sylvia's phone conversation in didn't come through when I posted, I hope I've corrected the problem for chapter 2...the flashbacks are supposed to be in italics...

...ncis...ncis...ncis...ncis...ncis...ncis...

They were all waiting in ops when Hetty walked in followed more slowly by the detective.

Sam was the first to speak, "How's the hands?"

Looking down at his bandaged hands and giving them a little wave, he shrugged his shoulders, and replied tonelessly, "I'll live."

They waited a few minutes, watching with quiet concern, as a myriad of emotions played quickly over the detectives face as he was obviously trying to pull his thoughts together.

Deeks finally gave a loud sigh and raised his head to meet the concerned faces of his co-workers, "I'm really sorry guys..."

"You got nothing to be sorry for," Kensi quickly interjected.

Deeks gave a self-depreciating laugh and said, "Yeah, well, you haven't heard the story.

"Then tell us...what happened between you and this Sylvia Gray that has you so shook up," Callen asked, not liking to admit how unnerved he felt by the detective's sudden reticence; and if he were to put a name to it—shame.

It didn't set well with any of the agents that someone could put the normally boisterous, free-spirited man in such a depressed state: this person...this woman, would have to be some pretty bad news and the sooner this person was dealt with the better it would be for all of them.

Callen was pulled from his thoughts as he heard first a mirthless snort then a hiss of pain as Deeks made an aborted attempt to run his injured hands through his hair before saying, "That is one very complicated and sordid affair...god, I can't believe this is really happening again; I don't...I don't even know where to begin."

"I find the beginning is a good place to...well, begin..." Hetty encouraged.

"Yeah, the beginning...well, I met Sylvia my second year of collage...she was an intern...actually, met her at the clinic where she was working...I sprained my ankle playing basketball...

"_Can we get some help over here," a dark headed, young man called, as he helped another young man hobble into the ER lobby._

_Sylvia looked up from the chart she was signing, and immediately grabbed a wheelchair, "Here, set him down."_

_After easing the blonde into the chair, the young man looked up and explained, "He sprained his ankle...we didn't think it was that bad but it's__really swelling up and turning an ugly shade of purple and red."_

_Sylvia nodded and bent down to exam the injured appendage, causing the blonde to hiss in pain. "You have definitely done a number on this ankle...we're gonna need an x-ray to rule out a break."_

_Later Deeks was sitting with his bandaged ankle propped up on a bed, a petulant look on his face, "broken, really...I don't have time for this..."_

"_Not a complete break, more like a hairline fracture caused by the severity of the sprain...we won't even have to cast it; but you will have to stay off of it for a few days and use crutches for at least a month." Sylvia explained to her patient._

"_Man, I do not believe this, I've got classes and mid-terms are coming up...it's gonna be a real bitch getting' around campus on crutches," Deeks groused. _

"This woman is a doctor," Callen exclaimed in surprise.

"Well, at the time she was only an intern," Deeks replied absently.

_Deeks was sitting on his couch with his foot propped up on the table and surrounded by mounds of open books, legal pads and loose notes. He was intently concentrating on a particularly difficult case write up, trying to find the defense attorneys logic in his argument so he could write the counter argument due for his mid-term in just three days._

_He absently reached for his glass of tea sitting precariously on a stack of papers, toppling it from the stack to spill across his notes and books._

"_Damn it," he cursed, trying to grab the falling glass, then trying without much success, to maneuver around to grab the blanket off the back of the couch to sop up the tea without jarring his still swollen ankle._

_Adding to his current predicament, someone started knocking at his door. He just rolled his eyes in frustration as he tried to sop up the mess across his much needed notes and growled out loudly, "It's open..."_

_The door opened tentively, and a woman peered in, "Hope I'm not disturbing anything..."_

"_Nothing but a disaster in the making..." Deeks continued to grouse as he shook the excess tea from his notes and started laying them out across the other side of the couch._

"I predict it only takes one guess to figure out who was at your door," Sam questioned.

"Yeah, it was Sylvia..." Deeks replied.

"And it didn't surprise you that this woman just shows up out of the blue on your doorstep," Callen questioned, never knowing a time in his life that he wasn't suspicious of any and all people he encountered.

Deeks just shrugged, and commented sheepishly, "Uh...well, she was hot..."

Kensi rolled her eyes, "Really..."

"Hey, she was a doctor...or a doctor-in-training and I was a poor injured law student trying to study for midterms with a painfully broken foot...and did I mention she was hot," Deeks replied cheekily, but the joking in his tone didn't make it to his usually expressive face.

"_Here let me help you with that," the woman said as she came into his apartment and closed the door._

"_Uh, yeah, sure...got towels in the kitchen," Deeks said as he continued to shake out his notes._

_The woman came back into the living room and began helping Deeks clean up the mess._

"_Not that I'm not grateful for the save, but...uh, why are you here; you're the doc from the clinic, right," Deeks finally asked._

_She smiled and answered, "Maybe I'm bringing back the practice of house calls..."_

_He just snorted in amusement, "Well, it still hurts and it's still a bitch to get around..."_

_Now the woman frowned at him, "Are you taking your pain meds and anti-inflammatory; and keeping it propped up?"_

"_As much as I can...well, keeping it propped up; but the pain meds knock me for a loop...can't study, so I just take 'em at night," he answered._

"_That's not good...bet you tried to take them on an empty stomach didn't you; what you need is a good home cooked meal, then they won't have such an adverse-effect on you," the woman explained, patting his leg and moving towards his kitchen._

"_What...wait...you're gonna cook for me. Really, not necessary...a little above and beyond that Hippocratic Oath don't ya' think," Deeks exclaimed._

"_Nonsense...now you just go back to studying and I'll see if there is anything resembling food in this bachelor pad of yours," the woman said._

_He watched her for a moment as she puttered around his kitchen, shaking his head, "Nothing I say is gonna get you to leave is it?"_

"_Nope," she answered, giving him a smile. "Look, you seem like a nice guy, in a little bit of a bind...and you're technically my patient, so just thought I'd help out a little, it I could..."_

_Deeks gave her his brightest smile, "You help out all your patients this way?"_

_She returned his sly smile with a little innuendo of her own, "Only the special ones."_

**...NCIS LA...NCIA LA...NCIS LA...**

**A/N: so there it is...an intro to how the psychopath 'girlfriend' enters his life... the next few chaps will of course be bouncing back and forth between the past and the present; I'm planning on passing out the H/C to quite a few characters that get in Sylvia's way...if anyone is familiar with the old show -"Diagnosis Murder", you might remember cute little Jesse having a similar problem with a crazy stalker chick...**


	3. Chapter 3

Sylvia

/ Chapter 3 /

It was clearly taking a lot out of Deeks, both emotionally and physically, to open up about his past with Sylvia; and after the fifth or sixth time Deeks sighed heavily and tried to run his injured hands through his hair only to hiss in pain, did Hetty put a stop to the story.

"I think that's enough for now, you need to take a step back and regroup, you have had quite a shock today," Hetty told the detective, "and we need to look into why Sylvia Gray is no longer in state custody."

"Uh, Hetty, this isn't an NCIS type case..." Deeks said quietly, embarrassed to be the center of attention.

"Nonsense, she is a threat to you and could pose a threat to this team...it is very much and issue for us; I won't have my agents threatened," Hetty said pointedly. "If she should somehow show up in the middle of an op it could prove disastrous."

No one bothered to question how and why Hetty seemed to be working on more knowledge of the particulars of the situation than what Deeks had shared; which at this point, had been very little.

"You're right...I should probably steer clear for a while..." Deeks said absently, already trying to formulate a plan to keep his friends safely away from Sylvia.

"That's not what I meant...and you most certainly will not 'steer clear' of your team..." Hetty chastised the detective gently.

Deeks fixed the diminutive woman with a pleading look, "Hetty, you...you don't know what she's capable of...she's crazy dangerous...she killed a good friend of mine..."

"And she very nearly killed you...no, Mr. Deeks, Sylvia Gray will not get the opportunity to finish what she started," Hetty countered. "Back then you didn't know what you were facing...now you do, and the more we know, the better we can address the situation."

Too tired to fight and knowing at the moment he would lose against the formidable woman he just hung his head and sighed, "I don't want to...I can't...if she tries to hurt someone else...I can't let that happen..."

"And we'll do everything in our power to see that it doesn't," Hetty replied, "For now, Miss Blye, I think you need to take Mr. Deeks home...and stay with him; we'll look into Sylvia Gray."

When Deeks didn't move or acknowledge Hetty's request, Kensi gently took her partners arm, "Come on partner, let's go."

Deeks allowed Kensi to guide him from the room, never once looking up to make eye contact with any of his team mates.

They all stood in silence for several moments after the Ops door slid shut, lost in their own thoughts and worry.

"This is crazy...I've never seen him like this before...it's like he's folded in on himself...what did this woman do to him..." Sam huffed out angrily.

"Hetty what aren't you telling us...he should be angry...I'd even expect guilt, because his friend was killed; but this...Hetty, he acts like there's nothing he can do, like he's given up...before we even try to find out what's going on," Callen questioned.

Sam looked thoughtful for a moment, "It almost reminds me of a battered spouse...the resignation...the fear...Hetty?"

"It's ultimately Mr. Deeks story to tell; but what I will say is that it was a terrifying and painful time in his life and before it was over she had him at her mercy for nearly ten days: he had to work hard to overcome what she did to him," Hetty said, "Make no mistake, Sylvia Gray is a very dangerous and delusional woman and all of you need to be on your guard at all times."

...NCIS LA...NCIS LA...NCIS LA...NCIS LA...

The ride to Deeks apartment was made in silence. When they pulled up to his complex he had the car door opened almost before she brought the car to a stop.

"Whoa, hold up Deeks; what's the rush," She asked.

"Thanks for the ride, see ya' later," he said off handedly as he hurried to his apartment.

"What? Wait just a minute; I'm not leaving you..." Kensi said as she raced to catch up to her partner.

"I'm fine Kens, really..." Deeks started to say.

"No, you're not; and I'm not leaving you alone," She said pointedly, snatching his keys from his hands and turning to unlock his door, "if nothing else you need a help for a while 'til your hands heal up some."

"Kens, please..." Deeks pleaded. "How can I make you understand just how dangerous Sylvia can be...?"

"And I'm not...you don't think I can handle myself," Kensi replied with a small scowl.

"It's not about being able to handle yourself; Sylvia lives in her own little world of delusions...she won't hesitate to hurt...or kill, anyone she sees as threat to her plans," Deeks explained earnestly.

Kensi gently grabbed Deeks face and turned him so they were eye to eye and said with equal earnestness, "And what about you...how bad has she hurt you, **will** hurt you...don't you understand we can't see you hurt either: can't let you face this alone—we're a team."

Deeks just pulled his head from her grasp and shrugged, turning and going into his apartment: Kensi right behind him.

_From the end of the block; a pair of binoculars were lowered, and an angry frown set in Sylvia's face, "Marty...Marty, what have you been doing while I was away?"_

**...NCIS LA...NCIS LA...NCIS LA...NCIS LA...**

A/N: I thought this was going to be longer...this story my turn out to be a lot of short, intense chapters...now back to OPS—what is the team going to do to keep Deeks, and themselves safe?


	4. Chapter 4

**Sylvia**

/Chapter 4 /

A/N: sorry for the delay in updates...honestly, I haven't forgotten about the story...the muse has just be inspired with other story lines...and this one is taking a lot of planning...it's one thing to have ideas/scenes in your head—its' another to get those details/descriptions down on paper...

...anyway, I know this is short...really more like a scene than a chapter, but I really like the caring and sharing we never get to see between characters...

**...NCIS LA...NCIS LA...NCIS LA...NCIS LA...NCIS LA...**

"Had him...are you saying this 'woman' kidnapped him?" Sam exclaimed.

Hetty just nodded at the two agents.

"You seem to know an awful lot about Deeks past with this woman-Sylvia," Callen questioned.

"Only what was available in the police reports..." Hetty replied. "After Mr. Deeks shooting last year, I too went over the list the LAPD provided..."

"So you've known about this woman all along..." Sam pressed.

"It's my job to keep track of anything that could pose a threat to any of my agents...it doesn't matter how many years have passed-a case, no matter how airtight: a suspect, no matter how securely incarcerated can always pose a threat," Hetty explained, looking intently at both men, "**We all** have those skeletons in our closet..."

"Okay, Hetty, what is it with this woman? We can't help Deeks if we don't know what's going on; how to find her," Callen said pointedly.

"Mr. Beale," Hetty said, turning to the tech operator.

"It's taken a lot of scouring through old records, but I managed to dig up **all**ofthe police reports..."

Sam quirked an eyebrow, "Just how many is all?"

Eric looked up and said slowly, "Uh, well, that would be—uh, seventeen."

"Seventeen..." Sam exclaimed. "Deeks filed seventeen complaints against this woman...and nothing was ever done?"

"Actually, not all of them were filled by Deeks; some were filed by Taylor Martin and a few others," Eric supplied, before continuing, "And that doesn't include the multiple restraining orders...I also found a copy of the trial transcripts **and** I have the name of the facility she's been incarcerated in for the last twelve years, along with the name of her psychiatrist," Eric reported. "Sent it all to your inboxes...there is quite a bit of stuff there."

"Thanks Eric..." Callen said as he and Sam headed out of Ops.

Turning to Hetty, Callen said evenly, "You know, before this is over, we might have to see that last police report..."

Again, Hetty just nodded, "Let's see what we can find in the files; talk to Ms. Gray's psychiatrist first, before we start parading around such personal and painful experiences from Mr. Deeks past."

"I know you just want to help, but, unless it is absolutely necessary I will not force Mr. Deeks to relive any more than he has to concerning such a vulnerable period of his life by exposing what he went through those ten days," Hetty explained, "Even among friends there are some things too painful to share..."

They nodded, knowing that they all had things in their own pasts that left them feeling exposed and trapped.

"We understand that Hetty...but it if it comes down to it and there is something in that report that can help us find her..." Sam left the intent hanging.

Hetty nodded, giving a final warning, "Gentlemen, I ask that you tread lightly and treat everything you read and hear with the utmost of discretion, Mr. Deeks needs our total support in this."

Both men nodded solemnly, Sam adding, "You know we will, Hetty—we have his back on this one."

Hetty nodded and the two agents headed to the bullpen to begin the delicate and uncomfortable task of weeding through a painful period in the life of a fellow 'agent' and friend.

**...NCIS LA...NCIS LA...NCIS LA...NCIS LA...**

They decided to start with the seventeen police reports, dividing them between ones Deeks filed and the ones his friends had filed.

After about an hour of scanning the reports, Sam sat back with a heavy sigh, picking up a note pad he had been jotting down notes, "She was one busy woman if she really did all the stuff lodged against her in these complaints...destruction of property, stalking, verbal and physical threats...pets disappearing..." adding sarcastically as he tossed the note pad on his desk, "how did she have time for med school?"

Callen looked thoughtful as he too sat back in his chair, "Ya' know, people don't just 'get' this way overnight..."

"You think there might be some history of this before Deeks," Sam asked.

"Can't hurt to have Eric dig a little deeper in Gray's past..." Callen replied, reaching for his phone to put in his request with the tech.

"_That may take a while, especially if anything is a juvenile record, but I'll see what I can dig up on her from her time before college," Eric said._

"Whatever you can find, Eric...thanks," Callen said before hanging up the phone.

Callen walked over to Sam's desk and picked up the notepad, "we should probably track down all these people in the reports, get their take on Gray** and** warn them that she's out; she doesn't strike me as a forgive and forget type of person."

"Well, we can mark Taylor Martin off that list...he died of injuries sustained in a car accident LAPD noted as highly suspicious...but could never prove anything solid." Sam said.

"He might have family that can fill in the details..." Callen countered.

Sam nodded, picking up and flipping through his notes, "besides Deeks and Martins' family there are four other people who filed reports against Gray."

"We also need to talk to her psychiatrist, a Doctor Samuel Shreeves, find out how she even got discharged from the facility..." Callen said with a frustrated sigh. "We've got a lot a ground to cover and not a lot of time...if Gray has been out for any length of time..."

Callen didn't finish the sentence, they both knew from the phone call that Sylvia Gray had already taken up where she left off twelve years ago.

"...it means Deeks is already in her cross hairs," Sam said.

Both men headed to Ops to speak with Eric and Hetty...

"Eric we need current addresses on all these people that filed complaints against Gray," Callen stated.

**...NCIS LA...NCIS LA...NCIS LA...NCIS LA...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sylvia, **

/Ch 5/

a/n: sorry it's been awhile, this story is proving to be more difficult than I originally thought it would be...gonna actually have to do some research on delusional stalker behavior...

...and just a reminder..._flashbacks are in italics_

**...NCIS LA...**

They hadn't said much since they'd gotten back to the apartment...Deeks had simply gone and sat down heavily on the couch; while Kensi had done a sweep of the apartment.

She stood in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room and watched her partner. He sat with his injured hands resting loosely in his lap, his eyes slightly unfocused as he stared off blankly...

...

"_Come on man, this can't keep happening..." Taylor said. "Nothing has worked, and you know restraining orders aren't worth the paper they're printed on."_

"_What am I supposed to do man..." Deeks shot back angrily._

_Looking at his friend pointedly, Taylor said, "Use the tape..." _

_Pushing past his friend and pacing in agitation, hands running through his hair, Deeks protested vehemently, "No...Hell, no...No one is ever gonna see that tape..."_

"_Why not...it's enough to charge her...prove she's more than a nuisance—that she's freaking dangerous; and a criminal..." Taylor yelled back. "Why the hell are you keeping it then?"_

"_No...Just, no," Deeks said forcefully, "besides there's no audio, nothing to prove it wasn't consensual."_

"_You know as well as I do that that is not true...what's on that tape..."_

_Deeks glare shut him up, "Look man, I just don't want to see you get hurt anymore; hell, I don't want to deal with this shit anymore man..."_

"_I'm sorry, look, okay...I'll think about it...I will," Deeks pleaded with his friend, "If I can't think of anything else, okay..."_

_With a frustrated sigh, the other man ran a hand around his mouth, "alright, we give it a little more time...but, something has to be done...and soon..."_

_With that Taylor Martin walked out of Deeks apartment and that was the last time he saw his friend alive again...the last time he was to feel safe for a very long time..._

_..._

Kensi would be the first to tell the over the top detective to be shut up...tease him about his poor pick-up lines and bad jokes, sometimes his inane prattle was infuriating; but this Deeks, this quiet, withdrawn man sitting in front of her was an absolute stranger...and she found herself beyond worried for her partner...both for his physical safety and his emotional state.

Moving into the living room she sat down on the coffee table in front of him, putting her hands lightly on his knees, "Hey, it's nearly lunchtime...how bout we find something to eat?"

He started at her touch, and she couldn't help notice the subtle flinch, "Hey...hey, Deeks, it just me...you okay..."

"What, oh...yeah, I'm fine..." He said, pushing himself to sit up straighter on the couch, running his hands up and down his legs.

Trying to catch his eye, she rested a hand gently on his arm, "Hey, lunch...you hungry...?"

"Hungry...no, not hungry," he replied absently, suddenly regaining his focus he shot off the couch, "I gotta go..."

"Go, go where...wait Deeks, stop," Kensi exclaimed, jumping up to block his path to the door.

"I've got to warn them...they're all in danger...they need to know..." Deeks said, as he tried to get around his partner.

Grabbing both of his shoulders, she pushed him back several steps, "Warn who...slow down, Deeks, talk to me; who do you need to warn?"

Deeks suddenly stopped and looked at his partner like he was just now noticing her, saying impatiently, "The others...the others, Sylvia didn't just include me in her delusional fantasy...she made it a party...I gotta talk to them...warn them she's out...god, if she's hurt any of them..."

He made to move past her again, but a staying hand on his chest stopped him..."Kens, I don't have time for this..."

"Just stop a minute, okay...I'm not saying we don't warn them..." she said quietly, "instead of running around all over the city, let's call Eric...he can help us track down all the people you need to warn."

Slowly Deeks nodded his head.

.**...NCIS LA...**

Yeah, it was short, but now I can start getting into the back story more as the team questions Deeks old college friends, find out more about Sylvia's delusional behavior from her doctor...start "torturing" our team...

...I'm taking requests/suggestions—name the team member and the torment you want to see Sylvia dish out and I'll see if I can work it in (anyone but Kensi...I don't do shipping...I am SOOO not into the supposed 'thing' they have...for me they are JUST partners)


	6. Chapter 6

**Sylvia**

/Chapter 6/

"Kens, what are we doing here...we need to be out there, what are we waiting for," Deeks asked his partner impatiently as he paced the confines of the boathouse.

"We're waiting for Eric to get us the addresses..."

"Why, I know where they all work. Paula's office at the EPA building is the closest...we should go there now..." Deeks shot back, "and if we can't catch them at work, Eric can send their home addresses to our phones ...why are we still here..."

"You're waiting on us..." Callen said, as he and Sam walked into the boathouse.

"Why," Deeks asked.

"Why? Why would you ask, 'why'," Sam questioned.

"This is **not** NCIS jurisdiction...right now **it's not even** an LAPD case...if she's out legally...however the hell that could have happened..." Deeks let his reply trail off in frustration, pointing to himself, "It's just **me**..._it's my problem—"_

Shaking his head angrily and moving to skirt around his team mates towards the door he continued impatiently, "...and I'd like to get back to trying to deal with it..."

"Not on your own you're not," Callen said, stepping in front of the detective and putting hand on his chest to stop him, "look, you know that anything that threatens one member of this team threatens us all..."

"_**Then back the hell off..."**_ he yelled taking a step back from Callen, arms waving to emphasize his point, "you don't seem to get it-you're safe; Sylvia doesn't know about you—but, Paula and the others; Sylvia knows about them; I know Sylvia...she **will **come after them, blames them for testifying against her..."

"Then we'll get to them first...we can have them rounded up and in a safe house before the day's out, someplace safer than whatever LAPD can come up with," Callen replied calmly, "Sylvia will have a much harder time trying to find them if they're in NCIS custody than LAPD."

"Once everyone is safe we can concentrate on finding Sylvia..."Sam said, moving up to Deeks and resting a comforting hand on his shoulder; and catching Deeks eyes, he said confidently, "...and we will find her."

Deeks gave a small nod, his expression tight lipped.

Not removing his hand from Deeks shoulder, Sam continued, "Now, Callen and I have an appointment with a Dr. Samuel Sheaves later this afternoon, he might be able to help us locate her."

"And give us a damn good reason why someone that unstable is out to begin with," Callen ground out angrily.

Deeks sighed heavily, turning away from his team and starting to slide his injured hands through his hair before thinking better of it and dropping them to his side. Dropping his head to his chest, then giving a small nod Deeks finally said, "Fine...can we go, now-please..."

**...NCIS LA...**

Deeks fidgeted impatiently with the bandages on his hands as they drove across town to the EPA offices of Paula Mullins. Glancing at her distracted partner, Kensi ended her cell call and reached over to gently tap at his hands, "Stop that. So, that was Nell, and the safe house has been set up..."

Deeks hands stilled but he didn't respond to his partner in any other way, just continued to stare out the passenger window.

"So, these were your friends from college..." Kensi hedged, hoping her partner would open up to her, "were you all studying law?"

With his head resting heavily on the head rest, eyes staring out the window, Kensi at first didn't think Deeks was aware she spoken until he said quietly, "Chris, Taylor and I were law; Paula was a few years older, a TA studying environmental law and engineering; Lanni was studying journalism-we all met in an ethics class one semester...Amanda was Taylors younger sister-an art major."

"You keep in touch..." Kensi asked casually.

Deeks gave a shrug, "Some...I see them around, worked with Chris a few times at the DA's office before I became a cop; talk to Amanda once or twice a year, she travels a lot with her job at the museum, and I crossed paths with Lanni a few times over the years when she covered a case or trial I was working on. Haven't really talked to Paula...environmental and criminal law don't really cross paths..."

Silence again reigned in the car, before Deeks said absently; his eyes never leaving the passing scenery out the window, "after everything the happened...Taylor's murder...my time in uh...and, well, the trial; it was just too much...too many bad memories...everyone just wanted to move on—forget..."

Kensi just nodded, she had no words of comfort for her partner and unlike Sam and Callen she had not yet read any of the old reports to know exactly what it was that Deeks had been through.

A few minutes later the pulled up in front of the EPA building and got out of the car.

"So, Paula Mullins works as a consultant to the EPA..." Kensi said as she reviewed the information Eric had provided to her phone.

Deeks just stood their quietly, staring up at the building.

"Deeks...you sure you're up for this...I can go talk to her..." Kensi asked with concern.

"No, I have to do this," he replied, moving towards the building entrance.

Once inside they were directed to Ms. Mullins office on the fourth floor.

"Paula," Deeks said hesitantly as he peered around the door.

"Marty...," the woman at the desk questioned as she looked towards the door.

Deeks stepped further into the office, followed quickly by Kensi; closing the door behind her.

When Deeks just stood there, seemingly at a loss, while Paula looked at him curiously; Kensi took charge...

"Ms. Mullins," Kensi asked and a received an affirmative nod in return, "I'm Agent Blye, NCIS...you know Detective Deeks..."

Nodding again and looking back and forth between Marty and Kensi, Paula asked with concern, as she waved them towards seats, "Marty, what's going on...NCIS...?"

"I've got some bad new Paula," Deeks said declining to sit with a wave of his hand.

"You're hands...what happened to you," Paula exclaimed seeing the heavily bandaged hands. "Marty, what's going on."

"It's, uh...it's Sylvia, Paula—she's out..." Deeks said quietly, not looking at the woman.

"What! You're joking right...there's no way she could be out..." Paula gasped out in disbelief, then growing angry she asked, "Why...they know what she did...how could this happen?"

"I don't know yet...that's what we're going to find out..." Deeks replied.

Paula shook her head, rubbing her hand across her forehead, then through her hair, "its happening all over again isn't it...that's how you know she's out..."

After a moment's hesitation Deeks nodded, "She called me this morning...on a work cell, I have no idea how she could even get the number..."

Folding her arms in front of her Paula asked with concern, "What about Amanda and Lanni...and Chris, surely Chris can do something about this working for the DA's office...?"

"I'm gonna talk to them all next...as soon as you're safe..." Deeks said, adding, "so get your stuff and let's..."

"What...wait, I'm not going anywhere, Marty," Paula said.

"Huh...what, yes you are...I've arranged a safe house for you and the others..." Deeks replied.

"Marty...I can't; I'm right in the middle of a case..."

"Paula, what are you talking about; get a postponement, give it to someone else," Deeks exclaimed, "Paula, you can't be serious; you know what Sylvia is capable of...Please Paula..."

"You're the one in the most danger...are you coming with us..." Paula asked pointedly.

"You know I can't. I have to find her, find out why she's out..." Deeks shot back, looking at her pleadingly, "Please Paula, at least for a couple of days...please...I can't lose anyone else like we lost Taylor..."

With a heavy sigh, Paula turned away from the detective, "God, Marty...she took two years of our lives already...I thought it was over..."

_**...flashback...**_

_Paula was sitting at a sidewalk table of her favorite little bistro waiting for her friend...they had just been through two weeks of hell (referred to by some as midterms) and were now going to enjoy a day or so just hanging out._

_A hand on her should and a quick kiss to her cheek brought a smile to her face, as she turned to look up into Deeks smiling face. "You're late."_

"_I'm still crippled," He pouted as he hobbled to the opposite chair plopped down._

_Shaking her head with a smile she said lightly, "Excuses, excuses...So how was the exam?"_

"_Oh, god... Professor Clark presented us with such obscure case law I think my client got the chair..." Deeks groaned._

"_I thought the exam was on tort laws..." Paula asked with amusement._

"_It was..." Deeks groaned, falling back in his seat with a flourish of melodrama._

_Paula laughed at Deeks antics, whacking him with the oversized menu, before Deeks yanked it from her hands, "Yeah, laugh at the crippled guy..."_

"_Oh, with melodrama like that you could always fall back on acting when you flunk out of law school..." Paula laughed._

"_Marty...there you are...I've been looking for you for..." a voice suddenly interrupted the conversation, "how's your foot; have you been eating and taking your meds..."_

_Deeks turned around, surprised to see Sylvia walking towards him, carrying a picnic basket, "Uh, Sylvia, hi...what are you doing here?"_

_Stopping at the table she said with a light laugh, "Well looking for you of course...since I'm sure you've not been taking care of yourself I made us lunch; I figured since you're midterms are over we could go down to Pier Park this afternoon for a picnic." _

_Deeks looked from Sylvia to Paula, who just raised a questioning eyebrow in his direction, commenting, "New friend Marty?"_

_Sylvia looked down at Paula like she was seeing her for the first time; her expression guarded, "Who's this Marty?"_

"_Ah, Paula this is Sylvia...Sylvia, Paula," Deeks stuttered, further explaining, "Sylvia is the doc that helped patch me up when I broke my foot..."_

"_And like most men, he refuses to follow doctor's orders..." she scolded lightly, suddenly running her hand through his hair._

_Paula raised her eyebrow at the woman's intimate actions, commenting, "Really..."_

"_Ah, gee that's real sweet of you Sylvia, but Paula and I have plans today," Deeks said, moving away from her caress._

_Noting Deeks discomfort at her touch Sylvia looked back and forth between Deeks and Paula, a strange look crossing her features, "Something wrong...you didn't seem to mind my touch before?"_

_Paula again raised a surprise brow, while Deeks stuttered out, "Oh, well, yeah...you were setting my ankle...that was a good thing...but..."_

"_But...but, what..." Sylvia asked impatiently. "I took the afternoon off to have a nice lunch with you...now that your mid-terms are over."_

"_Look, thanks, really..." Deeks said, "I just wish you would have called or something..."_

"_I called you this morning...really, don't you ever check your messages," Sylvia said in exasperation._

_Deeks pulled out his phone and looked at it, "Ah, I saw the clinic number and figured it was about my follow-up appointment; that was you?"_

"_Yes, it was me," she said with a shake of her head, and a gentle swat to his shoulder; giving a small laugh she continued, "I'll forgive you this time..."_

"_Yeah, thanks," Deeks returned the laugh, "look, I really am sorry for the mix-up...but maybe next time..."_

_Sylvia jerked back in surprise, her voice elevating with her anger, "Excuse me, what are you saying...I pack a wonderful picnic lunch, take a day from work to make sure you're doing alright and taking care of yourself and because you're too inconsiderate to check a simple text message..."_

_Deeks hopped up the best he could on one leg and grabbed Sylvia's shoulders, "Whoa, hold up—just calm down a minute...I told you I thought it was a clinic call for my appointment...I didn't know it was you...I'm sorry you made all these plans, but I didn't know..."_

"_I didn't think I needed an appointment...you didn't mind me coming to your place to make dinner...I thought we were-friends..." Sylvia pouted accusingly._

_Giving an amused snort, Deeks responded, "You showed up at my place and wouldn't take no for an answer..."_

_Seeing the hurt in her eyes, Deeks back pedaled, "Look, thanks for everything, really..." he tried to meet her gaze with a cocky smile, "and really, I didn't mind; I'm honored that my rugged good looks and roguish charms can elicit a house call from a beautiful woman...really."_

_Paula rolled her eyes at Deeks dramatics, having been caught up by the same 'boyish charms' herself at one time. "Please, some of us are trying to eat here..."_

"_Really...you mean that," Sylvia asked._

"_Yes, I do..." he said, them wobbled and fell into his seat._

_Sylvia looked back and forth between Deeks and Paula for a moment more, "another time then..."_

_Deeks just nodded, and both he and Paula watched the woman slowly walk away._

"_You sure know how to pick 'em..." Paula commented._

"_Hey, watch out there, you 'represent' that remark," Deeks said with a laugh, adding, "besides, she's nice enough and all but she's just my doctor..."_

"_Uh, huh...don't think she got that memo..." Paula commented. "I think she wants to make 'house-calls' regular office procedure..."_

_Around the corner from the Bistro, cold eyes watched the couple through their lunch; discreetly following the woman when she left the table and hour later._

"_See you at six..." Paula called to Deeks as she headed to her car._

_..._

"I still remember that first time...I still have nightmares, only instead of my tires getting slashed, she..." Paula dropped her head on Deeks shoulder, unable to continue.

Resting his hands on her shoulders gently, he turned her around to face him, "I know Paula, but it won't happen like it did before...I swear it **won't** get _that far_ again..."

With a nod, Paula said, "Okay, Marty...okay, two days...after that, I have to be in court..."

"Fair enough, two days..." Deeks agreed.

**...NCIS LA...NCIS LA...**

a/n; sorry it took so long...one I was without power for a couple of days, on (2) separate occasions because of the huge ass storms we got on the East coast (it was awesome—could actually hear the tree limbs cracking and shearing in the dense woods around my house...news reported that it was hurricane force/cat 1/ winds on one of them!

... two I had a hell of a time with the 'flashback' scene...I wanted subtle psycho to start with and was having problems with the subtle part, while still keeping her creepy / and I've been researching stalking behaviors and there is just sooo much material to work with out there...

...three, I feel and bruised my tail bone and haven't been able to sit up and type for a week...


	7. Chapter 7

Sylvia

/Chapter 7/

Chapter modified and reposted

**...ncis la...ncis la...ncis la...ncis la...**

"It would go faster if we split up the people on Deeks list," Callen complained.

"Maybe, but it's something **he** needs to do; these people are his friends and what he has to tell them isn't they kind of news you give over the phone...or to be given by a stranger. Kensi will call if they need help," Sam commented, "...besides, we have an appointment with Dr. Shreeves in a couple of hours, we should look thought the trial transcript and see what we're dealing with."

Giving a huff of frustration, Callen sank down in the seat opposite his partner and grabbed a file.

Callen read the words on the pages with a clinical (agent) detachment: much of the beginning trial transcripts lent itself to the misdemeanors he had already become familiar with from the dozens of police reports he and Sam had read through. Only when it began referencing the "kidnapping victim", when it started to describe the scene met by the rescuers upon entering the house, describe in some detail the disturbing injuries of the victim, their team mate and friend, did Callen begin to lose his objectivity; finally slamming the file closed and quickly getting up from his seat to pace in agitation.

Sam looked up, startled at Callen's reaction, and sat back in his seat, watching his partners pacing.

Callen pointed to the file, "and that's just the opening statements...this trial went on for almost two weeks..."

"Hetty warned us it was bad..." Sam said quietly. "If we didn't need it to understand what we're up against I don't think she'd even let us read this—or talk to her doctor."

"And that's why she doesn't want us to read the actual police report..."

"Because this," Sam said waving his hands over the files strewn across the table, "it's all legaleze...and for as bad as it reads, it's steeped in lawyer double talk and clinical jargon; very much sanitized compared to what Deeks own personal re-accounting of events were..."

"How can you be so damn calm about this," Callen shot back angrily, "this isn't some random 'victim', this is Deeks..."

Sam frowned at his partner, "Because one of us needs a clear head in this."

Callen shot him an incredulous, scathing look, causing Sam to rise from his seat and spread his arms out in a sweeping motion, "don't give me that look G, Deeks needs us to keep it together for him; he's already on the edge—he sees you going off like this, or treating him like he's some basket case—he'll likely go right over that edge..."

Sighing heavily, and running his hands down his face Callen nodded, "I know...it's just, how could this happen; how he could go through all this and..."

"...and still manage to turn out to be an okay guy, that is somehow not in his own rubber room..." Sam finished the sentiment, adding, "because he's a strong man, stronger than we give him credit for...and we have to let him hold onto that strength, let him know that he can be in control through all of this; right now we have his back and we give him what he needs—and what he needs is his team thinking and acting with level heads..."

With a shake of his head, Callen turned towards Sam with a smirk, "How'd you get so smart?"

"What...you're just now noticing what a genius your partner is," Sam exclaimed in mock surprise.

Callen just rolled his eyes and sat back down in his seat, eying the scattered files warily before grabbing one up and opening it.

**...NCIS LA...**

"I read through her release transcripts...not much detail...just a list the list of charges, an official diagnosis and a listing of in-house treatments, treatment follow-up requirements and basically a lot of doctor double-talk; very general," Callen reported on their drive to the hospital to meet Dr. Shreeves.

Once at Pine Crest Sanitarium the agents were ushered into a rather ostentatious office of the chief psychologist for the facility.

"Gentlemen," the gangly, middle aged and rather non-descript man motioned the two agents towards the chairs in front of his desk, before taking his own seat. "What can I do for, what was it...NCIS; you realize we don't house active military personnel here?"

If the agents' were surprised that the doctor knew what NCIS was they gave no indication, instead Callen said, "It's not a military issue..."

"Then how can I be of any assistance," the doctor asked in confusion.

"We need to ask you about one of your patients...Sylvia Gray..." Sam said.

"I don't understand...what interest would NCIS have in Ms. Gray, she has no military affiliation," the doctor interrupted quickly, adding, "and besides, gentlemen, you know I am not at liberty to discuss my patients..."

"We're aware of that; we don't need a discussion on her diagnosis, Doc; we know what she's capable of..." Callen interjected evenly, causing the doctor to raise an eyebrow in subtle curiosity, "What we need to know is **why** she was released? As her doctor of record, you are aware of the things she has done; just how dangerous she is?"

"I am quite aware of my patients diagnosis, agent...the question remains—why do you; what business is if of NCIS." Shreeves questioned as he leaned forward in his seat, the doctor continued with anger aimed at putting the agents on the defensive, "...I don't know what it is you think you know, or why you even have any such information—but, I certainly won't have you coming in here questioning my treatment of my patients."

Ignoring he doctor's outburst, Sam pressed, "And you're not concerned a patient like that would take up where they left off..." adding knowingly, "...someone with that diagnosis, there's no cure..."

Eyeing the agents with suspicion, the doctor replied guardedly, "Patients aren't cured, but, somehow I think you already knew that...but with the right combination of therapy and drugs they can lead productive lives."

Callen asked skeptically, "And you're saying Ms. Gray got the right combination of drugs and therapy; that she is no longer a threat to the people she stalked and terrorized?"

"By what right do you come in her and question the judgment of my staff and myself," Shreeves demanded angrily. "You think we would intentionally put someone in danger? Do you have some proof that Ms. Gray is a threat to anyone?"

"And what would you consider proof, doc," Callen asked, adding, "...how for does you patient have to go before it's considered a threat?"

"We monitor our out-patients very closely..." Shreeves remarked.

"And why exactly, if she **was** deemed mentally competent, was she not remanded over for trial on the charges against her?" Callen shot back.

"Charges, there are no charges pending?" Shreeves answered impatiently, "She was sentenced to the custody of a state mental health facility, rather than to a prison..."

"So, that's it, she serves her sentence here and just gets out: just like that," Callen questioned angrily, "she was put in here for stalking and kidnapping for god's sake...a man nearly died at the hands of your patient, doctor..."

"That was over twelve years ago...and the man didn't die...he suffered some minor injuries..." the doctor started to explain only to be cut off by an angry Callen.

"Minor injuries...minor injuries do not put a man in the hospital for three weeks; he had so many drugs in his system his organs started to shut down—he was on a ventilator for three days. You call torture a minor injury..." Callen growled out angrily as he leaned menacingly across the doctor's desk.

Sam jumped from his seat and grabbed his partner's arm, "G, man, back off..."

Callen shook out of Sam's grasp and moved away from the desk, while Sam turned back to the doctor who demanded, "And you still haven't explained how...or why, this is a matter for NCIS. Government agency or not, a civilians medical records are confidential."

"Not when an agent's life may be in danger," Sam replied bluntly. He really didn't want to show their hand, but he needed the doctor to know, in no uncertain terms, that this wasn't a casual inquiry.

"An agent? I don't understand...Ms. Gray does not know any military personnel; and if memory serves, the young man Sylvia was...'infatuated' with was a law student," the doctor commented.

"Infatuated..." Callen exclaimed incredulously, scowling at the doctor.

Sam held out an arm to stop Callen's angry approach towards the doctor, ""That 'man' is a liaison officer to our office...our team...so convince me he's not in any danger..."

Sighing deeply, the doctor sat back in his chair and explained, "Look, it's a very detailed process...after a patient has served the mandatory sentence handed down by the court, it is a panel of doctors that review the patients history and treatment and determine whether said patient is released...I can assure you, gentlemen, that due diligence is taken in reviewing any patient for release from this facility; and they are given a significant amount of off-sight follow-up care."

"So, more than one doctor has to sign off on it before a patient is released," Sam asked.

"Yes," Shreeves said impatiently.

"We'd like to speak to those other doctors," Sam said.

"To what end, I've already shared more than I should about Ms. Gray...unless; has someone filed an official complaint against my patient; do you have a warrant, " Shreeves asked.

"No," Sam answered.

"So what reason does NCIS have to pursue and harass a woman who has served her time and is a free citizen...just because she knew a man who is now a 'liaison'" the doctor asked, then standing he added, "...no gentlemen, this interview is over until such time as you have some proof of my patients wrong doing..."

**...ncis la...**

Once back to the car, Callen said, "We need to talk to those other doctors...was it me, it did Shreeves seem just a little more defensive than necessary..."

Sam shrugged, "Well, we did question his ability to do his job..."

"He could have just given us some generalities and sent us on our way...no, there's something off about the good doctor," Callen said.

"We'll have Eric look into him..." Sam said, pulling out of the parking lot.

**...NCIS LA...NCIS LA...NCIS LA...NCIS LA...**

a/n: damn this chapter was hard...still not what I want but after spending hours just on this one chapter and rewriting it more than a dozen times-I quit...just have to try to make things clearer in later chapters...


	8. Chapter 8

**SYLVIA**

/Chapter 8/

After escorting Paula to the safe house Kensi offered to do a quick perimeter sweep while Deeks helped Paula get settled.

Kensi now sat in the car and watched quietly as her partner exited the safe house and headed towards the car; ending a call as he climbed into the passenger seat.

"Everything okay; Paula get settled," Kensi asked as she pulled the car from the driveway of the non-descript suburban house.

Deeks just nodded, "Paula told me that 'Manda is out of the country, the curator confirmed it...an acquisitions trip for the museum and she won't be back in the states for a few more days. Chris is in court until after four...told his office it was urgent he get in touch with me; and Lanni's editor said she's meeting with a source for some expose she's working on...a little café on Fourth Street..."

**...ncis la...**

As Kensi pulled into a parking spot, Deeks scanned the patrons at the outdoor café, soon pointing to a table in the corner.

"There's Lanni...must be her source..." Deeks commented as he directed Kensi's line of sight to a dark headed, petite woman sitting with a rather nervous looking middle aged man.

They sat for several minutes watching the meeting, noting the man handed Lanni something that looked like a flash-drive before quickly departing.

Deeks exited the car and approached the woman who was scanning the menu and had yet to notice his approach.

Coming up behind her, he leaned over her seat, "You should really be more aware of your surroundings if you plan on having these clandestine meetings..."

The woman jumped and turned to look at him, her face registering surprise, "What the hell...Marty Deeks; don't scare me like that...damn..."

Deeks just grinned as he slid into the seat opposite the woman, while Kensi pulled an empty chair from a near-by table.

"So what Pulitzer Prize expose are you working on now," Deeks asked casually.

"Just your typical big money pharmaceutical company trying to save a buck doing illegal testing...no biggie," She replied with a shrug, waving the flash drive, "and if I'm lucky, this little baby is gonna tell me** where** they're doing the testing."

Deeks just shook his head, "How do you find this stuff?"

Lanni shrugged, whispering conspiratorially, "Hey, you have your 'confidential sources', I have mine: being a reporter is no different than being a detective."

"Sounds dangerous," Kensi remarked.

"Kensi's right Lanni...with billions of dollars at stake, these companies aren't playing around," Deeks said, "You should really turn this over to the DA...if what you're saying is true then it's a criminal matter—**not** just a story."

"I had every intention of turning it over to Chris, once I had a chance to go through it," Lanni defended, "I'm not about to lose a story I've spent four months on..." she then gave his arm a gentle punch, teasing, "you cops take all the good stuff and lock it away in musty ol' storage room and call it evidence...by the time I'd get it back my kids would be writing the story..."

"Lanni, you're impossible," Deeks grumbled with a shake of his head, adding, "...why don't you just become a cop and skip the middle man..."

"What...and have to play by the rules-never," Lanni quipped.

The moment of good natured ribbing fell away to a strained silence causing Lanni to look curiously between Marty and Kensi, clearly sensing an underlying tension, Lanni asked, "So, what's up...haven't seen you in ages...go so far under you forget to come up for air..."

Deeks snorted, looking at Kensi, "Something like that...Lanni, this is my partner Kensi, Kensi...Lanni..."

The women nodded to one and other as Lanni commented, "Hope your keepin' this one in line...he can be a handful..."

Kensi laughed, "It's a never ending challenge..."

"Uh, sittin' right here," Deeks commented as he pointed to himself.

"Yeah, and..." Lanni smirked. Kensi noted the woman made no comment when she saw Deeks injured hands.

"Ah, someone who knows what I go through..." Kensi offered up melodramatically.

They chuckled for a moment before Lanni commented, "So, really Mary, what's up...no one knew I was gonna be here except my editor...what's so important that you track me down in the middle of a work day?"

Deeks sighed heavily, his voice tight, "Lanni...it's...; Lanni, its Sylvia...she was released..."

Eyebrows rising in disbelief, Lanni repeated slowly, "She was released...Sylvia Gray was released; when...why...?"

"Not sure yet," Deeks replied, "Got people at Pine Crest checking on it right now..."

Lanni shook her head angrily, falling back in her seat, "This is absolutely unbelievable..."

Deeks ventured hesitantly, "Look, Lanni...until we find out exactly what's going on...my boss, she's set up a safe house..."

"What...wait, a safe house; you expect me to go to a safe house...hell no," Lanni said in disbelief, and mirroring Paula's earlier sentiment added, "That bitch is not taking away any more of my life, Marty; no way is she doing this again..."

"Lanni...please..." Deeks begged.

"No," Lanni replied firmly, waving a finger in Deeks face for emphasis.

"Paula is already there...she's given me two days, Lanni...please," Deeks pleaded with his stubborn friend. "Give me two days to find out how she got out..."

Lanni ran a hand over her face, and shook her head, "Marty...if she's out...what does it matter how..."

"I'm gonna talk to Chris later, see it there is anything we can do..." Deeks replied.

"Oh, that's just great...because all those complaints we lodged, and restraining orders we took out...they helped us so damn much last time..." Lanni said bitterly

_**...flashback...**_

_Lanni squinted against the late day sun as she left the small town courthouse of Scottsville, her research had taken her longer than she anticipated and it would be well after dark before she made it back to LA: but the time had been well worth the effort, both for her-self and for her friends. With what she had uncovered maybe the cops could finally do something to help Marty...other than the flimsy piece of paper, not worth the paper it was printed on._

_She clutched her messenger bag tightly, what she had uncovered would finally be the proof they needed... the yearbook, the news articles she found on the boys unexplained death, the people she had talked to...all proof that the woman was truly a threat...that she was capable of murder—then maybe Taylor would get his justice...get the policed to re-open an investigation on the accident._

_Her hurried steps slowed, then stopped as she saw a woman leaning against the driver's side door of her car. _

"_What the hell are you doing here Sylvia," Lanni demanded._

"_Last I checked the courthouse was a public place," Sylvia replied casually as she looked around the parking lot._

"_So you __**have**__ a reason to be at the Scottsville courthouse," Lanni inquired sarcastically, realizing uneasily that apparently today she drew the short straw: her only consolation was that if Sylvia had followed her clear to Scottsville she wasn't harassing Marty, he could definitely use any break from the woman's incessant harassment that he could get._

"_And you do...what exactly__** are**__ you doing here, Lanni," Sylvia shot back with exaggerated curiosity._

"_Research...I __**am**__ a reporter, I'm working on a story..." Lanni replied._

_Sylvia's answering laugh was without humor, "Researching a story...isn't that adorable: and just what kind of story could Professor Jenkins have assigned you that brings you to this piss ass town I wonder...?"_

"_Guess you'll have to wait for the headline," Lanni shot back; and despite Sylvia still standing between her and the door, Lanni reached for the door handle of the car, "now, if you don't mind I have a deadline..."_

_Sylvia didn't move but simply shoved the door closed...her tone cold, "Ah, but, I do mind..."_

_Lanni's head shot up and she stumbled back away from the angry woman: her uneasiness ratcheted up a notch as her eyes meet the cold, fury in Sylvia's gaze, "What the hell...Sylvia, I'm not playing these games with you...get out of my way..."_

"_Oh, Lanni, I'm not playing...I'm not playing at all," Sylvia said in a slow, even tone; her head shaking back and forth slowly, her eyebrows raised knowingly, her fingers running along the messenger bag draped over Lanni's shoulder and held firmly in front of her, "I know why you're here...and it's not going to work...digging up lies...parading about some poor boy's death...and just because I knew him...what do you think it's going to accomplish..."_

"_Oh, you more than just knew him," Lanni said, meeting Sylvia's gaze._

"_Did I?" Not looking away from Lanni's gaze, Sylvia said, "I know what you and the others have done...what you continue to do...and __**I'm not**__ going to let it happen anymore..."_

_Lanni stood straighter, her arms spread wide, shock and anger fighting for dominance in her reply, "What...what we've done...what we've; you have got to be kidding me. How many times does he have to say it...how many times are the cops gonna serve you with papers," sighing in frustration Lanni ran a hand through her hair, "how many more times are you gonna hurt him—"_

_Sylvia flinched as if slapped, a look of honest shock crossing her features, "Hurt him...I would never hurt him—Lanni, I love him."_

_Lanni snorted, answering skeptically, "Love him...you call what you're done to him love...how is stalking love Sylvia...how can you justify the slashed tires, the trashed apartment..." moving up in the other woman's space, her tone angry and accusing, "and the things you've said to him—twisting him up inside 'til he doesn't know which end is up...how can you say you love him and compare him to his father..."_

"_He hurts me...if he loved me he shouldn't do things to hurt me," Sylvia defended._

"_He doesn't hurt you Sylvia...he just wants his life back...we all want our lives back..." Lanni pointed out in frustration. "Sylvia, if you really loved him...you would want him to be happy..."_

"_He __**is**__ happy...he's happy when he's with me—not you, not those so-called buddies and certainly not with Paula..." Sylvia spat out in disgust. _

"_Is that why you killed him," Lanni spat out, her voice hitched with emotion._

"_Killed him...who, you mean Taylor—you know as well as I do that Taylor died in a car accident..." Sylvia said innocently._

_An angry scowl fixed on her face, her voice rough with emotion, Lanni just snorted and shook her head, "Yeah, sure...doesn't matter what the police think—we know Sylvia...we know...and somehow we will prove it..."_

_Sylvia just raised an eyebrow and smiled evilly, leaning in to whisper to the other woman, "It doesn't matter anymore...because you won't be able taint him with your lies anymore...won't be able to keep us apart ever again..." _

_Lanni pulled away from the woman, shooting her with a wary gaze, "What the hell is that supposed to mean...what are you going to do?"_

_Sylvia turned her back and stepped away from Lanni, who demanded suspiciously, "Sylvia?"_

_Sylvia lowered her head for a moment, saying quietly, "Good-bye Lanni..."_

_Pain suddenly erupted across Lanni's head as Sylvia turned and swung tire iron, sending Lanni to her hands and knees._

"_He's mine...you and the rest of them are not going to take him away from me...after today, you'll never be able to keep us apart ever again," Sylvia screamed as she brought the tire iron down again across Lanni's back._

_**...flashback #2...the next day...**_

"_Lanni?...Lanni, come on...wake up already-please..."_

_The pleading voice and a hand gently stroking her forehead, roused the young woman from her drug induced torpor and she sighed lightly and cracked open her eyes to see two fuzzy faces peering down at her._

_Hands tried to keep her from trying to push her-self up, as she asked hoarsely, "Wha' hap'ned...what...why am..."_

_Her question was cut off as a sharp pain tearing through her head and shoulders took her breath away: with a whimpering groan she fell back onto the bed._

"_Hey, take it easy...you're not up to running a marathon," Chris chided, as he adjusted her pillows._

_Lanni looked to her two friends, noting their tight worried faces she said flatly, "It was Sylvia...she followed me to Scottsville...she knew I was looking into that kid, Scotty White—the one that died mysteriously, after breaking up with her: I found the news articles and talked to a few of his friends...guys, we were right, Marty isn't the first person she's done this too."_

"_We know... witnesses ID'd her, but in the confusion she managed to slip past the cops..." Chris said._

_A fleeting memory flashed through Lanni's mind and she scanned the room in frantically, "Chris...where's Marty...?"_

_Seeing Paula and Chris exchange pensive looks, Lanni demanded, "Paula, answer me-Sylvia said something to me; said we wouldn't be interfering anymore. I thought she meant she was going to try to kill us...like she did Taylor..."_

_After exchanging another look with Chris, Paula laid a hand over Lanni's and said brokenly, "He's missing Lanni...no one has seen him since yesterday afternoon...he's not answering his phone and..."_

"_Oh god, that's what she meant," Lanni said in dismay, looking towards Chris, "she's kidnapped him...that's how we can't interfere with her 'relationship'...by taking him away from everything that she sees as a threat to her delusion...we gotta do something..."_

"_The police know Lanni...they searched his apartment...it was trashed, all his pictures were torn...some of his belongings were missing..." Chris explained, adding, "and there was take-out on the counter...it was drugged..."_

_The next ten days passed in a blur of soul wrenching fear...and the man pulled from that small room in a non-descript house in a non-descript small town was nearly unrecognizable to his friends..._

_**...end flashback...**_

Deeks urgent and concerned voice calling her name roused Lanni from her reverie, "Lanni...Lanni, you with me? You alright?"

"Yes, Marty...I'm alright," Lanni answered as the horrid images were forced down and buried away.

"I promise...it won't be like last time; but you have to give me some time to sort this out," Deeks begged, "please, I can't do this if I have to worry about the rest of you..."

Lanni shook her head, "I don't know Marty...yeah, it scares the hell out of me that she's out, but...I know what to expect this time..."

Deeks face scrunched up in a pout before a mischievous look suddenly crossed his features, causing Lanni to look at the detective warily, "What are you up too, Marty."

"You know, as a sworn officer of the law, I **am** obligated to report crimes...**and** 'collect' evidence..." Deeks said with a nod of his head, adding, "And I will be seeing Chris later this afternoon..."

"You wouldn't dare..." Lanni exclaimed, wrapping her hand around the flash drive.

"Well, now, if I **knew** the evidence was secured, I **could** _probably_ hold off for, say, a few days..." Deeks hedged slowly, waving his hand to punctuate his point, "say, if it was secure...in, I don't know...maybe, a safe house..."

"That's blackmail..." Lanni said.

"Ah, such an ugly word; no, I see it as a 'friendly request'..." Deeks replied smugly, adding shrewdly, "Look, you're gonna spend the next day or so holed up going through whatever is on that drive anyway...am I right; so why not do it at the safe house..."

Giving a huff of frustration, Lanni finally relented, "Fine, Paula gave you two days—I'll give you those two days...but, I need to go home first and gather some files."

Deeks smiled triumphantly, "No problem, we'll follow you to your house so you can park your car and pack."

Shaking her head with a wry smirk, Lanni reached over and ruffled Deeks shaggy mane, "I hate you...you know that..."

"Love you too," Deeks replied with a smirk.

Deeks would swear the next several minutes were actually a lifetime as one moment he and Kensi were watching Lanni begin to cross the street to her car and the next, the young woman was flying over hood of a car that had appeared out of nowhere.

"Lanni," Deeks screamed as he ran to his downed friend and fell heavily to his knees, "Lanni, oh god, Lanni...can you hear me...Lanni..."

Following behind her partner, Kensi had drawn her gun, but couldn't get a clear shot as the car ploughed through a red light, causing traffic to skid and careen in the intersection.

Losing the car for now, Kensi turned back to her partner and the injured woman, pulling her cell as she did so, "Eric, I need an ambulance at Fourth and Clover...hit and run, pull up the traffic cams and get a fix on an off white, 'O3 Escalade...no plates..."

Pocketing her phone, Kensi stooped down to her partner, "How is she?"

Hands hovering over his injured friend, Deeks said tightly, "Blood, there's so much blood..."

In the distance the scream of the sirens could be heard.

**...NCIS LA...NCIS LA...NCIS LA...NCIS LA...**

a/n: I hope I portrayed Sylvia sufficiently "creepy" (& deranged) enough...I promise that there will eventually be a "creepy" Sylvia flashback with Deeks...but to flesh out a truly well-rounded psychopath I need to share the wealth/memories/flashbacks amongst the characters in Deeks past...

...this was another chapter I struggled over...just had way to much information for one chapter, had a heck of a time evening it out...Lanni's investigative story is soon to offer a twist to our story...


	9. Chapter 9

**Sylvia**

/Chapter 9/

a/n: thanx for the reviews...apparently the struggle to write this is paying off if I 've managed to capture Sylvia's true insanity (and creepiness). I'm glad so many people liked Lanni; she was fun to write...I kinda wanted her to come off as a no-nonsense, smart-ass counter-part to Deeks...

...now for a brief interlude of team sharing and caring before jumping back into the pain and craziness...

**...NCIS LA...NCIS LA...NCIS LA...NCIS LS...**

Entering the ER just minutes after the ambulance carrying Lanni Sullivan, Sam and Callen were met by the sight of Deeks struggling angrily against his partner as he attempted to get past her and through the doors leading to the treatment rooms. The two agents exchanged grim looks before heading hurriedly in the direction of their team mates.

"Let me go, Kensi...I need to be with her...let me go..." Deeks growled angrily, pushing Kensi's hands away as she tried to hold him back.

"Deeks, ya' gotta let the doctor's do their job...come on, please—please, come and sit down..." Kensi begged.

"I said...leave me alone, damn it..." Deeks yelled, shoving Kensi forcefully away.

She stumbled into Callen, who caught her before she hit the floor; both agents turned startled eyes to the detective who suddenly realized what he had done...

Deeks eyes went wide as he stared at his partner, then looked down in shock at his offending appendages, his breathing taking on a ragged quality, "God...Kensi...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."

Rushing up to grab the now swaying man, Sam saw Deeks eyes glaze over and he demanded quickly, "G, get a doctor—now; he's in shock..."

Callen nodded and stepped away as Kensi reached out her hand to help support her partner just as Deeks eyes rolled up in his head and he collapsed against Sam.

"G, where's that doctor," Sam called loudly.

**...ncis la...**

An annoying beeping noise and pungent antiseptic smell roused Deeks to consciousness, his pounding head causing him to groan as he raised his arm to rub at his temple.

"Hey...you back with us..." a voice suddenly asked, causing him to startle; his head whipping around to face the speaker; the stark fear that momentarily crossed her partners face shook Kensi to the core.

Moving slowly to his bedside, she said with quiet reassurance, "Hey...hey, it's just me partner."

"Kensi," he said in a tone that was both a statement and a question as his glazed eyed focused on her.

Choosing to let her partner get himself under control, she chose to ignore the fear she both saw in his face and heard in his voice; giving him a small smile she answered, "Yeah, just me...how ya' feeling?"

Deeks shook his head back and forth against his pillow, his voice cracking with emotion, "I'm sorry...I am so sorry...I don't know what came over me..."

"Hey...it's okay," Kensi was quick to reassure the man, one hand grasping his while the other rested on his forehead to stop his shaking, "the doctor said it was shock...but you'll be okay..."

His eyes suddenly went wide and he began to struggle feebly to get from the bed, "Lanni! God, Lanni, how is she...I gotta see her..."

Kensi's firm grip on his shoulders, and her good impression of the proverbial 'brick wall' kept him from going far; her face was pensive when he stopped struggling and looked up at her.

"Kensi? Please...how is she," Deeks begged.

Pushing him back into his bed and adjusting his blankets, Kensi finally answered him reluctantly, "I'm not going to lie to you...it's touch and go at this point; doctor's say she has a lot of internal injuries...and a severe concussion: she's still in surgery."

Deeks gasped out raggedly, turning away from his partner and squeezing his eyes shut against the burning tears he couldn't stop; his voice hoarse with emotion, "I promised her...damn it, I promised her—it wouldn't be like last time...why didn't..." shaking his head his tone turned angry, "no...I should have seen it coming...I know Sylvia, I know what she's capable of...how she thinks..."

Kensi grasped Deeks face in her hands and gently turned him to face her, her voice firm but gentle, "No...no, you hear me...you are not going to do this to yourself; this is not your fault...we are going to find Sylvia, we're gonna end this once and for all...do you hear me...you are not going to give up...you're not gonna give her what she wants. Please...please, you're stronger than that..."

Eyes bright with tears, Deeks shook his head sadly, "I don't think I am...I can't...she killed Taylor...and now Lanni..."

"Lanni's not dead...she's not dead and you can't think that way, she's got a lot of spunk and she's as stubborn as you are," Kensi said with a gently chuckle, adding, "and Paula is safe...and Chris is meeting with Sam and Callen right now...we'll get through this..."

Deeks just looked at her a moment longer before turning away from her and closing his eyes, his voice flat, "I'm tired."

"Yeah...Uhm...the doctor said you just needed to rest," Kensi said quickly as she straightened his blankets again, "you just rest and I'll be right here."

**...ncis la...**

Absently flipping through the numerous messages handed him by his secretary; Assistant District Attorney Chris Peterson was startled to enter his office and find two men waiting for him.

"ADA Peterson," Callen asked as he and Sam stood to greet him, "I'm Agent Callen, this is agent Hannah...NCIS"

Chris shook the men's hands and waved them toward seats, "NCIS...then you work with Marty...uh, Detective Deeks, right?"

The two agents nodded as Chris continued speaking, "My office got a message from him earlier today," Chris held up the messages and looked at it again, "...said it was urgent I get in touch with him, didn't say why...I just got out of court so this is my first chance to call him; is something wrong?"

"I'm afraid we have some bad news Mr. Peterson," Sam said.

"God, he's alright isn't he? He...he wasn't shot again," Chris asked worriedly.

"No, he wasn't shot...but he is in the hospital," Callen supplied, adding quickly, "he's gonna be fine...doctors say his collapse was due to all the stress and the shock, he just needs to rest..."

"Shock? But you said he wasn't injured...what's going on...Marty is an undercover cop; what could be more stressful than that," Chris questioned.

"Mr. Peterson...Sylvia Gray was released from Pine Crest two weeks ago; and this morning -she contacted Deeks..."Callen explained.

"Sylvia! Sylvia Gray has been released from custody," the man exclaimed in surprise as he fell back in his seat, bringing a hand to run over his mouth and down his chin he added, "I don't understand how this happened...why my office wasn't notified..." noting the agents grim looks he said, "I take it since you're here telling me this that you have some idea of the seriousness of this; just how dangerously delusional Sylvia Gray can be? How dangerous she is to Marty and to everyone else involved."

The agent's nods of agreement sent of warning bells for the ADA, "she's already done something hasn't she—more than just calling Marty; that's why you're here telling me this and not Marty or even the cops?"

"First off...once we found out about the seriousness of the situation we immediately arranged for a safe house. Paula Mullins is there now..." Callen began to explain, only to be cut off by the ADA.

"Then you also know about Lanni...and Amanda...?" Chris questioned.

"Amanda Taylor is out of the country at the moment on an acquisitions assignment for the museum..." Sam said, exchanging a quick look with Callen.

Asking warily, Chris said, "And Lanni?"

"She was involved in a hit and run approximately two hours ago...she's still in surgery," Callen said.

Jumping from his chair and grabbing up his jacket and briefcase, Chris said, "I...I gotta get to the hospital...god, Lanni—I cannot believe this is happening; and Marty, he must be nearly out of his mind by now...damn, I just don't know if he can go through this again..."

On the car ride to the hospital, Sam and Callen filled the ADA in on everything that had happened up to that point, what they had pieced together.

Sam shook his head in disbelief...did this all really just start this morning; it seemed like a lifetime ago.

**...NCIS LA...NCIS LA...NCIS LA...NCIS LA...**

a/n: sorry, know it was short...just needed a little filler...the next two-three chapters are gonna be long & complicated: chalked full of angst/twists/flashbacks & case story details.

...and just as a little lesson in the tricks of creative writing—can anyone tell me what I'm doing to separate the detectives past from his present...I'm just curious if anyone has noticed ?


	10. Chapter 10

**S**_**ylvia**_

/Chapter 10/

a/n: as you continue to read, keep in mind that I, like TV writers, am bending laws and regulations in regards to mental health incarcerations/legalities to fit within the story parameters...also, don't know if I'm confusing anyone but up to this point all the action has been within the same day. My timeline is a little off, but bear in mind chapter one started first thing in the morning and the characters have been working through this over the course of one day so far (like the episode Human Traffic)

**/ NCIS LA /**

Sam and Callen escorted Chis to the hospital. Checking in with the desk they found that Lanni was due to be in surgery for another hour at least, so the headed up to Deeks room.

They entered the room quietly and found Kensi sitting in the semi-darkened room, a deep frown on her face, as she watched her partner sleep restlessly. When she saw the guys she ushered them back out of the room.

"What's up," Sam asked with concern.

"He just got back to sleep, I don't want to wake him," Kensi replied.

The agents just nodded, before Callen made quick introductions.

"So how is he...really," Chris asked pointedly.

Kensi looked at the ADA, the man she knew Deeks considered a friend; a man who knew from personal experience what her partner had been through previously, and finally answered, "Honestly, not good; he's blaming himself for everything-and...he's..."

"What Kens," Callen demanded with concern, "did the doctor's say something..."

"No, nothing like that; it's just..." Kensi hedged, "he's afraid...I mean, not adrenalin pumping before an op afraid—I mean, he's really afraid: The look on his face when he woke up and that moment when you're trying to remember where you are..."

"PTSD," Sam questioned, looking towards Chris; who nodded slowly.

"He, uh...he saw a shrink for about six months after the kidnapping," Chris said hesitantly.

"Understandable," Sam said, "Callen and I, we read through some of the trial transcripts..."

"Then you know how bad it could get...will get, it we can't find a way to get Sylvia Gray back where she belongs," Chris said, warning, "you said she's already been out for two weeks; and no doubt the first thing she did was pick up on Marty's trail..."

"So, she didn't waste any time taking up right where she left off..." Sam commented.

"And if she's been following him...then there is a good chance she knows about all of you by now..." Chris warned, adding, "So, it won't be long before she sees you as the obstacles between herself and Marty."

"And she obviously still sees Lanni and the rest of you as a threat..." Kensi commented.

"That or just a need for revenge," Chris countered.

"Well, whatever the case, she's not going to get another chance with any of you..." Callen commented, adding purposely, "when we're done here we'll take you to the safe house."

Chris shook his head, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna argue with you...I'd feel better seeing Paula myself, and I need to be the one to tell her what's happened. I don't want anything distracting you from protecting Marty and finding Sylvia...but I do insist on doing my job: so, first thing in the morning I'm going to look into Sylvia's release...my office should have been notified immediately. I am well aware that one of the stipulations of her release, should that eventuality ever occur, was that she was to have absolutely _**no**_ contact with any of the victims-if nothing else I can get a warrant on those grounds."

"Shreeves said that it was a panel that recommended Gray's release; it would be helpful to be able to talk to those doc's and get their opinions," Sam commented.

"Not a problem," Chris said.

Further conversation was halted by a sudden crashing sound coming from Deeks room, followed by agitated mumbling. The four entered the room quickly to find the detective had knocked the rolling tray away from his bed and into the wall as he flailed around in the throes of a nightmare.

Rushing to his bedside, Chris was half a step ahead of Kensi and reached out to gently grasp the flailing arms

"Hey, Marty...come on man...it's me, it's Chris: come on, wake up...you're having a nightmare," Chris coaxed gently but firmly, "come on man, listen to my voice and come back...you're gonna be okay, but ya' gotta wake up first..."

The coaxing voice penetrated the fog and Deeks slowly settled down, opening his eyes in a squint, "Chris?"

Smiling broadly, Chris said, "Yeah, man, it's me...you back with us now?"

Giving a small huff, and opening his eyes further to take in the room he attempted to straighten up in his bed, "Uh, yeah, man...I'm, uh...I'm fine..."

"Yeah, don't even start with that shit man...we both know better..." Chris stated pointedly.

Deeks just frowned as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, "You hear anything about Lanni?"

"Still in surgery; should hear something within the hour," Chris replied, "as soon as we know something, you'll know something," he then rested his hands on the side of Deeks bed and looked at the detective pointedly, "for right now, how 'bout you?"

Deeks shrugged, but the stern look he got from his friend caused him to sigh, "Okay...I feel like shit okay...I promised her man...I promised her...and now...I knew she would come after everyone..."

"Really, we're gonna start this already?" Chris asked with annoyance.

While the agents were startled by the annoyed frustration in Chris's tone, Deeks seemed to take it as a matter of course as he looked at his friend, his tone soft and earnest, "But it's me she wants...she doesn't care who she has to go through either...and now Lanni..."

"Did you hit Lanni with that car..." Chris demanded, as he continued he pointed to Deeks then at the agents, "Are you doing everything-has your team, done everything in their power to keep everyone as safe as humanly possible- and find Sylvia?"

When Deeks didn't answer immediately, Chris pressed, "Well...answer me..."

"I...uhm...I should have..." Deeks hedged.

"Should have; should have...what," Chris continued to push, demanding, "look at me Marty: you know what you're responsible for and what Sylvia is responsible for...you know what happens when you forget that...and if you don't get it together more people will end up like Lanni...you focus on finding answers—not in what ifs...you got me?"

While Deeks merely met his friends eyes and nodded slowly, causing Chris to give him a small nod, the agents were growing uncomfortable and angry with Chris's harsh attitude toward the upset man in the bed.

"What the hell..." Sam exclaimed, exchanging a look with Callen.

"That's enough, you're done," Callen said as he grabbed Chris's arm and he and Sam hustled the ADA out of the room and into the hallway.

Kensi moved up to stand by Deeks, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder; only to be met with a startled and confused look from Deeks as he watched to two agents hustle his friend from the room.

Once in the hallway, Sam loomed over the smaller man, demanding, "What the hell was that...ease up man..."

Holding up his hands to stave off the angry agents, Chris explained, "You don't understand...he's got to hold onto the anger, he's got to feel in control; if he lets the fear and guilt overtake him, he'll give up, give Sylvia want she wants...and we'll lose him," he then turned away with a deep sigh and ran his hands down his face before turning back to the two agents.

"Look, I know you think I was hard on him..." Chris explained, "after he'd been to the shrink for a few months he finally admitted; he admitted he had a chance to get away from Sylvia...but he was afraid; not for himself, but for the rest of us...and what Sylvia might do—by that point she had experienced a full psychotic break..."

"So, what, you think if this drags on long enough he might do something stupid..." Callen asked, not liking the direction this conversation was heading.

Chris nodded, "To protect us...to protect you guys-if he thought walking back into that nightmare would protect us, he'd do it-and I guarantee you, he **won't** survive round two with her. She's beyond obsessed with Marty...now she's the spurned lover...and if you think her revenge against Lanni was bad...imagine what she'll do to him this time..."

The agents nodded as Chris continued, "whatever happens...he's got to hold onto _**who he is...**_remember **he** can be in control...if he starts thinking like a victim...just don't let him dwell on what ifs or waste time with self-deprecations...that's how she got him last time: used his guilt an insecurities against him."

"That's not gonna happen," Callen stated firmly, "she won't get the chance to get that close to him."

The three men turned when the door opened and Kensi peeked out tentatively, "Ah, Deeks wants to know if everything is all right—make sure Sam's not thinkin' of hidin' a body..."

Chris smiled and Sam just shook his head, "we're good..."

Nodding, Kensi said, "Chris, Deeks wants to talk to you..."

"Okay," he acknowledged, turning to the two agents, "we squared...all on the same page?"

"We're good man," Sam said.

...ncis la...

Chris slipped back into the room, "Hey...what's up?"

Deeks turned from gazing out the window and gave a small grin, "Glad to see you're still in one piece..."

Chris returned the smile, "You have a good bunch of people watching your back, Marty—**don't** forget that."

"I won't," the detective promised, he then pushed himself up to sit straighter and pointed to the locker holding his clothes, "...jacket pocket; there's a flash drive..."

As Chris moved to retrieve the drive, Deeks continued, "Lanni was workin' on a big story...she had just met with a source right before...before the accident..."

Chris turned and held up the drive and Deeks nodded, "She said she had proof that a pharmaceutical company was doing illegal testing and then running the reports through legitimate testing companies..."

"I swear, isn't laundering money enough; now crooks are laundering research," Chris grumbled.

"Keeps us on our toes," Deeks smirked, "anyway, this stuff—it's worth millions when a drug is approved and marketed..."

"Which it wouldn't be if the research is called into question," Chris said as he fingered the drive, "and Lanni thinks she had the proof in this drive?"

"That's what she said..." Deeks said.

Chris looked thoughtful for a moment, asking, "Did you get a look at the driver of the car? Are you sure it was Sylvia?"

"I...I don't know for sure; it happened so fast," Deeks replied, adding, "Our tech guy, Eric, is analyzing the traffic cam footage to see if there's a clear shot of the driver."

Seeing Chris's look, Deeks asked, "What...are you thinking that Sylvia didn't do this...that it was tied to her story?"

"Think about it...the company is looking at losing billions of dollars if they can't market a drug due to questionable research practices...loss of reputation; maybe even jail time..." Chris said knowingly, "I'll definitely look into it."

Deeks nodded with a sigh, first Sylvia...and now a possible case...things were getting complicated.

Seeing his friend's tight look, Chris said, "hey, we'll figure it out...you just rest up, doc says you're free to leave tomorrow..."

Deeks gave his friend a small wave as he left the room.

**...NCIS LA...NCIS LA...NCIS LA...NCIS LA...**

**a/n; as I want a chris/deeks scene and a scene with the agents in the hallway...I needed to divide the chapter...next chapter will contain another flashback !**


	11. Chapter 11

**SYLVIA**

/Chapter 11/

As Chris disappeared into Deeks room, Kensi turned to her two team mates, "What was that all about?"

As Sam explained to Kensi what Chris had told them, Callen took a call from Eric.

"Eric find anything in the footage," Sam asked.

"The car was reported stolen the day before...Eric managed to track it through traffic...she dumped it about half a mile away..."

"She," Kensi interrupted, "so it was Sylvia?"

Callen nodded, "Traffic cams picked up a clear shot of her exiting the car...LAPD already has a BOLO issued..."

"Eric able to track her after she dumped the car," Sam asked.

Raising an eyebrow, Callen stated, "That's where it gets interesting. A block away from where she dumped the car, she climbed into another car..."

"She stole another car," Kensi huffed.

"No, she didn't steal it...she was the passenger..." Callen said.

"So, someone picked her up," Sam said, "someone knew she would need a ride...she has an accomplice?"

"Anything on the second car...the driver," Kensi asked.

"Eric's running it now...bad angle and the car kept to side streets and alleys, a lot of cameral blind spots...seems someone wanted to make sure they weren't seen. He's gonna be awhile piecing it together," Callen reported.

Sam frowned, "What is going on here...someone is helping this woman? Why? What is there to gain by feeding Sylvia's psychosis?"

"When we get an ID of the driver...we might get an answer," Callen commented.

...ncis la...

Chris came out into the hallway and met up with the agents.

"He okay," Sam asked, nodding towards Deeks room.

"He's settled for now," Chris stated, adding, "just remember what I said...keep him focused and don't be afraid to knock some sense in that thick skull of his..."

As the agents nodded, giving small smiles and huffs of amusement a tired looking doctor in bloody scrubs approached the group.

"Detective Deeks or Agent Blye?" he asked the group.

Kensi help up a hand, "I'm agent Blye..."

"I'm Doctor Fitzgerald...I operated on Lanni Sullivan: I was told that you and a Detective Deeks came in with her," the gray haired man said.

"Yes...yes, this is agents Hanna and Callen and ADA Peterson," Kensi quickly introduced the others before asking, "so how is she?"

The doctor pulled off his surgical cap and gave a heavy sigh, "Miss Sullivan is in serious condition...she presented with a dislocated hip, four broken ribs...which punctured her lung, and a closed skull fracture. We repaired the lung puncture and re-inflated the lung, reset the hip: our biggest concern is the head wound."

"God, is she going to...is she... going to make it," Chris choked out the question. The agents just looked on grimly.

"We're guardedly optimistic that Miss Sullivan can recover...but I won't lie—it will be a long painful process for her," the doctor replied. "Again, the biggest concern is the skull fracture...that combined with the anesthetic...we'll be able to judge her condition better when she regains consciousness."

"Can I see her," Chris asked.

"She's being settled into the ICU on five...I can give you a few minutes," the doctor said, "and if she has any next of kin, I suggest you contact them."

Chris nodded and shook hands with the doctor, "I'll let them know you're coming. Excuse me."

They waved the doctor off and turned to face each other, Kensi asking quietly, "What do we tell Deeks?"

"The truth..." Chris said pointedly, "**don't** treat him like a victim...he can handle it...he has to handle it—he's a cop **and** he's an agent: treat him like one. His imagination will just come up with far worse anyway."

The agents exchanged looks before Callen nodded.

"Thank you," Chris said, "look its getting very late...so, I want to check in on Lanni then I better go fill Paula in on all of this..." exhaling tiredly, "I do not look forward to that conversation."

"Sam will take you...he'll stay with you and Paula tonight," Callen said, "Kensi and I are gonna stay here."

**...ncis la...**

Sam and Chris stood outside Lanni's ICU bay...eying the plethora of life saving equipment.

"It's just like twelve years ago," Chris commented flatly, his eyes never leaving the woman in the bed, "only then it was a few swings of a tire iron..."

Sam looked at Chris in surprise, "Sylvia attacked her with a tire iron?"

"By that point Sylvia was experiencing a total psychotic break," Chris replied, "by time we heard about Lanni, got her settled in at the hospital—Marty was...gone..."

_...flashback..._

"_Try again...he'd want to be here," Amanda said._

"_I've tried six times already...he's not answering," Chris said in frustration._

_Brow furrowed in concern, Paula asked, "You don't think..."_

"_What..." Amanda asked._

"_Think about it; first Taylor's accident, then Sylvia attacking Lanni, in front of witnesses...now, the police can't find her...and Marty's not picking up..."_

"_God, you don't think..." Amanda said wide eyed looking towards Chris, "ya' gotta go find him. What if, what if he's hurt..."_

_Running a hand through his hair, Chris exclaimed, "I don't know what to think anymore..."_

"_Maybe we should call the police," Amanda suggested._

"_And say what...it's not like they've been real helpful so far," Chris answered in frustration, "look, you two stay here, I'll go see if I can find him..." _

_A knot formed in his gut when he saw several LAPD cruisers in the parking lot outside of Marty's apartment complex. Chris slammed the car into park and bolted from the car and all but ran up the two flights of stairs to his friend's apartment, slowing to a hesitant walk when his fears were confirmed by the officers in and around Marty's open apartment door._

"_What's happening...what's going on..." Chris demanded, pushing through the small crowd that had formed in the hallway._

_An officer stopped him, "Sir, you're going to have to stay back..."_

"_No, you don't understand, I know who lives here. What happened; is Marty alright..." Chris demanded._

"_You know who lives here," the officer reiterated._

"_Yes... yes, his name is Marty Deeks...he's a friend of mine...just tell me what happened..." Chris continued to demand._

"_Follow me sir," the uniformed officer directed, leading Chris into the apartment._

"_Oh, my god..." Chris gasped out when he saw the condition of the apartment._

_What he could see of the living room/kitchen area, it was totally trashed...every cabinet emptied, dishes smashed on the floor...textbooks ripped, pages strewn about the floor and perhaps most disturbing were the photo's...all of which were pulled from their frames, some pictures sported angry red or black marks scribbled over faces still others bore slash marks cut through faces..._

"_The bedroom is worse..." a voice said, pulling Chris from his shocked stupor._

"_Detective Steve Sloane, LAPD homicide," a tall, sandy-haired, plain clothed officer identified himself as he came to stand in front of Chris._

"_Oh god, he's not dead...Marty's not dead..." Chris gasped._

"_No, sorry to give you that impression...but this level of destruction, there's more to this just breaking and entering...whoever did this—it was personal...and, the neighbors heard one hell of a fight..."_

"_A fight? Is Marty alright...where is he," Chris asked worriedly._

"_By the time LAPD got here, there was no one in the apartment; you have any idea who'd do this to your friend or where he might be," the detective asked._

_Chris nodded, "I know exactly who did this..." _

_...end flashback..._

"So I laid it all out...LAPD finally had enough for formal charges-spent the next ten days looking or Marty..."Chris said

"So what did it...what sent her over the edge," Sam asked.

"Scottsville; Sylvia had followed Lanni to Scottsville," Chris explained, "Lanni just couldn't shake the feeling that with all the shit Sylvia was doing that she just seemed to adept at getting away with it...knew just how far to push things...so Lanni started digging into Sylvia's past-and sure enough found a similar case from her high school days. A boy Sylvia dated had a car accident..."

"So, Callen was right...it wasn't her first time doing this to someone," Sam mused.

"It's funny how everything is relative," Chris snorted angrily, shaking his head, "We were nearly insane with the shit Sylvia was pulling—slashed tires, missing mail, bogus charges showing up on our credit cards, hang ups; you name it she was doing it...she even trashed Paula and Taylors apartments...little did we realize just how minor all that stuff had been."

Incredulous, Sam exclaimed, "that was minor?"

"Compared to what she put Marty through, yeah it was minor..." Chris commented.

"Are you saying she was physically abusive towards him," Sam pressed.

If it was possible the grim look on Chris's face got even darker, and a deep sigh escaped him, "Occasionally we'd see a bruise, once or twice a black eye popped up; but I think it was more than that. I don't think everything that happened between Sylvia and Marty made it into the trial transcripts...I think there **was** something else...none of us but Taylor really knew what it was. The day of Taylor's accident he had gone to see Marty; said Marty had proof of how delusional she was...that we could get something more substantial than restraining orders..."

"What was it," Sam asked when Chris trailed off.

Chris shook his head, "Honestly, I don't know...I had my suspicions—but whatever it was, Taylor took it to his grave that day...then the accident and the funeral, Lanni's attack and Marty disappearing...by the time Sylvia's trial came around there was plenty to charge her with."

Sam just nodded; he would get Eric on the Scottsville angle first thing in the morning; for now he would keep Deeks friends safe.

**...NCIS LA...NCIS LA...NCIS LA...NCIA LA...  
><strong> 

a/n: sorry it's been awhile...and unfortunately updates will become even more sporadic for a while as I am days away from descending into the pits of HELL-school is starting and I have 15 hour days to look forward to for the next several weeks until my classroom is up and running.

...in this day and age of computers, I'm finding it hard to get characters alone to be "attacked"...twenty years ago you would actually have to meet up with someone to share/give them files and info-now, it gets sent via email, iphones, etc & a character doesn't have to leave the safety of their office...


	12. Chapter 12

**Sylvia**

/Chapter 12/

a/n: turns out I did enough prep before I left for summer break so I don't have to work so much (unpaid) OT to set up my room...so, my biggest stumbling block for finishing this story is now... acute 'writers block'...

**...ncis la...ncis la...**

As expected the conversation with Paula was unpleasant with the woman nearly inconsolable in her anger and grief for her friends, insisting to be able to go immediately to the hospital.

"No Paula, there's absolutely nothing you can do for Lanni...they won't let you in the ICU anyway; and it took a lot to settle Marty down...he needs his rest too," Chris said firmly, "tomorrow is soon enough to see either of them."

It was close to 2 am before the two friends called in a night and retired to their rooms.

...ncis la...

Both the hospital and safe house hosted a quiet night, though none of the occupants in either location could boast anything near a restful night's sleep.

Chris and Paula, up early, were surprised to find Sam in the kitchen; apparently cooking breakfast.

"Full service safe house..." Paula commented, pouring coffee for herself and Chris.

"Breakfast...the most important meal of the day," Sam replied, sliding eggs onto plates.

Sam placed the plates in front of his 'charges' before turning to grab the plate of bacon and toast and setting it on the bar. He noted they both looked down at their plates but made no move to begin eating.

He took a few moments to make his plate ready and took a bite, before commenting, "Not taking the time to take care of your selves isn't helping anything or anybody...you both need to eat. Deeks and Lanni need you at the top of your game."

Sighing deeply and sitting up straighter, Chris replied, "Yeah, you're right..." turning to Paula he continued, "We have to stay strong for Marty and Lanni...and that means taking care of ourselves..."

Paula nodded and grabbed up a piece of bacon and taking a small bite.

Sam gave a small smile, as he watched them both slowly begin eating; he knew the next several days were going to be hard on everybody and if he could help alleviate even a small piece of the burden Deeks was feeling, by seeing that his friends were taken care of, he would gladly be the one to see to it that they took care of themselves.

With all his experience and training, both as a SEAL and as an agent, he could never fathom the way people dealt with stresses such as this...where you needed to be strong to face the adversity, people tended to do the opposite...not eating, not sleeping, wearing themselves down with self-recriminations and 'what-if's'; when what they really needed to be doing was fueling their minds and bodies to meet the challenge and defeat it.

The meal was eaten mostly in silence; as they finished up Paula said with a small smile, "Thank you Agent Hanna; that was actually very good. I don't know when the last time was I actually took the time to sit down and eat breakfast."

Sam smiled, as Chris nodded in agreement before saying, "So, is there a plan for today? I want to stop by the hospital this morning then head to the office...I think we have more than one problem," he then looked to the NCIS agent, "I'm not too sure the attempt on Lanni's life had anything to do with Sylvia."

"What, why do you think that," Paula asked in surprise, "What else could it have to do with?"

Sam too was surprised and curious by Chris's statement. Due to the lateness of the hour when the information had come to light the previous evening, he had yet to inform the ADA of Eric's analysis of the traffic cam footage that had indeed shown it to be Sylvia driving the car...or that she had apparently had an accomplice who had picked her up blocks from the accident.

In answer to Paula's question and Sam's inquisitive look, Chris pulled the flash drive from his pocket, "Marty gave me this last night...it's the flash drive Lanni got from the source she was meeting with...and it sounds like she's onto something big..."

"So, you think it has something to do with a story she was working on," Paula asked.

As Chris nodded in answer to Paula's question, Sam shook his head in frustration. They were all so focused on Sylvia's obsession with Deeks they failed to link the accident and accomplice to anything the young reporter may have been working on...a link that could offer up an explanation as to why or how Sylvia would have an accomplice. The burning question now was how Sylvia's release might be tied up with Lanni's story.

"So, then, as soon as you're ready we can go," Sam told them.

Paula nodded and slid from her seat, "Give me about thirty minutes, and I'll be ready."

Sam nodded and picked up the plates and put them in the sink while Chris also stood, taking another sip of his coffee as he watched Paula leave the kitchen.

"So what's up, you look like you could chew through a nail..." Chris said, "Something I don't know?"

"Our focus has been on Sylvia, and not Lanni's meeting with her source, but it could explain what we found out last night..." Sam said.

"Which was...?" Chris prodded.

Sam then proceeded to fill in the ADA on the traffic cam footage and the accomplice that Eric had put together the night before.

"None of this is making any sense; if it was an attempt on Lanni's life because of the story...how does Sylvia fit into any of this," Chris said with a shake of his head, "how would anyone even know about Sylvia?"

Realizing the team had been focused on Deeks well-being and Sylvia's connection to their liaison officer...then being blind-sided by the hit and run, Sam realized that they had not asked Deeks or Kensi if they knew the focus of Lanni's investigation.

"Pharmaceutical testing," Sam reiterated thoughtfully, when Chris filled him in on what Deeks had told him the night before, "So, we have an unstable woman released from a mental health facility that just happens to have a history with a reporter who is working on a story about illegal pharmaceutical testing..."

"What are you thinking, Agent Hanna," Chris asked.

"I'm thinking we need to find out what's on that flash drive, and fast," Sam said, as he pulled his phone to update Ops.

...ncis la...

They came off the elevator on Deeks floor to see Callen speaking with a doctor outside the detective's room.

"Everything okay G," Sam asked.

"Yeah, just arranging Deeks release papers before he bolts out of here AMA..." Callen said with a tired sigh.

"Rough night," Sam asked.

"No, not really; it was pretty quiet except for the constant checks," Callen stated, adding with a grumble, "I don't know how they expect a patient to get any rest when they are constantly coming in and out of the room."

Sam just gave a snort or amusement before make brief introductions between his partner and Paula.

"If you'll excuse me, I want to see how Marty is doing," Paula said before slipping into the detective's room, leaving the three men outside in the hall.

...ncis la...

The three NCIS agents stood near the elevators watching Deeks and his two friends as they conversed quietly with a couple of LAPS officers outside Lanni's ICU bay.

After a quick hug, Paula stepped inside the bay while Deeks and Chris make their way to the waiting agents.

"Paula is going to stay at the hospital for a while...LAPD will have round the clock guards on Lanni's room, and Paula will have an escort when she returns to the safe house," Deeks said.

"Good, let's get back to Ops a see what Eric and Nell have found," Callen said.

...ncis la...

Hetty greeted the group with a nod when they entered Ops Center, as Callen made the introduction between Hetty and the ADA.

"I'm sorry to be meeting under such circumstances, Mr. Peterson," Hetty said.

"Yes, ma'am, me too..." the man said, "...but I'm appreciative of all the help you can give us on this...I know it's really not your jurisdiction..."

"Nonsense, Mr. Peterson," Hetty interrupted, "any threat to our agents is our jurisdiction...now, I believe you have something for Mr. Beale..."

"Yes, it's the flash drive that Lanni got from her 'source' yesterday..." Chris said as he pulled the drive from his pocket and holding it out.

Hetty took the drive and handed it off to Eric, who immediately opened the files, "Well, there is a lot of information...but it's all encrypted; it will take me a few hours to crack it..."

"What about the traffic cam footage...any ID on the driver that picked Sylvia up," Deeks asked impatiently.

"The driver knew what they were doing...staying on side streets...no plates or identifying stickers...and no shot clear enough for facial rec..." Eric reported.

With a frustrated sigh, Deeks ground out, "So we go nothing..."

"Not quite," Nell popped up, "we couldn't ID the driver but we did ID the man Lanni was meeting with...a Jackson Parker, 47...works for Arrow Point Pharmaceuticals as a lab technician, been with the company about eight years..."

"If he gave her the drive he's bound to know what's on it," Sam mused.

"Why would he risk it...talking to a reporter," Callen questioned with a puzzled frown, "What would he get out of exposing illegal drug testing?"

Without looking up from his computer, Eric interjected, "from what I can find, Jackson Parker had a twin brother who died about two years ago...he was taking part in clinical trials for a new cancer drug, but as it turned out, he was in the control group..."

"And one guess as to who was running those trials..." Chris spoke up.

Eric nodded, "Arrow Pharmaceuticals."

"So, he blames his employer for his brother's death...but isn't it common practice to have several different groups; as a tech he would know how the trials work," Callen put forth.

"Maybe he was expecting some company loyalty," Sam replied.

"Or maybe he found out the whole trial was a sham..." Deeks said.

"Whatever his reasons we need to talk to Mr. Parker, find out what he knows," Hetty said, "if they knew enough to know where Ms. Sullivan would be..."

Exchanging grim looks, Callen said, "...then they probably know exactly who it was she was meeting with..."

"...which means he could be their next target..." Sam said.

Fingers flying over his keyboard Eric said, "...address to your phones..."

"Lanni mentioned files at her house too..."Deeks interjected.

Hetty nodded, "Sam and Callen check out Mr. Parker's place, Deeks and Kensi...Ms. Sullivan's..."

Chris watched the agents leave, intent on their assignments, before turning to view the tech's, already busy with their own assignments: then looking to the operations manager, "I'm starting to feel like the fifth wheel here..."

Hetty smiled at him, "Nonsense...we still need to discover Ms. Gray's connection to all of this...we need to question the other doctors that signed off on the paperwork that released Ms. Gray..."

"Ah, good old fashion paperwork...now that I can do," Chris said, "give me a couple of hours and a phone and I'll get us the warrant's and access we need..."

She lead him down to the bullpen and to Deeks desk, "If you can see past the pile of paperwork then you may use Mr. Deeks desk..."

Chris gave a snort and began moving things around to make room for his briefcase; seeing the ADA settling in to do his part of the job, Hetty turned to leave when Chris said, "Ms. Lange?"

She turned back to him expectantly, "Something else you need?"

"No...its just; thank you...for everything...for helping out Marty...for taking on this case, I know it doesn't have any military angle...and Marty isn't an agent..." Chris said earnestly.

"No, Mr. Peterson...he's not an agent; but he is very much a part of this team..." Hetty said.

Chris nodded, suddenly self-conscious, he gave a quick sigh as he ran a hand through his dark hair, "well, I better get started on those calls...it's gonna take some fast talking to get a warrant for medical records..."

Hetty again nodded, "If you need any assistance, just let me know..."

Chris again nodded before turning his attention to his task.

...ncis la...

a/n: my original idea for this story is so far away from what it is now morphing into...I never intended it to turn into a case story...but I guess it's working out...I'm still trying to figure out how to get some of the characters (ie Eric) in a position for a little "sylvia" time...


	13. Chapter 13

**SYLVIA**

/CH 13/

a/n: sorry for the delays...don't know which is worse—the responsibilities of RL or the dreaded "writer's block"

**...ncis la...ncis la...ncis la...ncis la...**

_The early morning sun flashed off the dark colored luxury sedan as it pulled up to a stone fenced overlook and stopped just feet from the lone figure standing with hands shoved deep in his pockets and looking distractedly out onto the breathtaking view of the ocean below._

_The back window rolled mechanically down as the lone figure moved to the car; a low, angry voice issuing from the back seat, "you were supposed to take care of Parker before he made it to talk to that reporter...by now the police have that flash drive..."_

"_Don't worry, Parker won't be a problem anymore...I cleaned out his place..." the standing man said, only to be interrupted by the angry man in the car._

"_The information on that drive can ruin me..."_

"_It's encrypted...no one's finding out anything without the encryption key...and I have it...cops don't have anything," the man cut in indignantly, "I know how to do my job."_

"_You think that the cops can't break the encryption with enough time...and even if they can't; that wasn't the first time he met with that reporter—it's hard to know what he already told her," the angry voice in the care pointed out._

_The standing man shrugged his shoulders, "So, I just jack her hard drive too...problem solved..."_

"_You better hope it's that easy..." the man in the car left the threat hanging. _

"_Hey, don't threaten me...I still have the encryption key..." the standing man warned, adding, "besides, I thought you had this all figured to distract the cops with that crazy assed chick anyway."_

"_You just take care of your part...I'll worry about my part," the shadowed figure in the car stated shortly._

_The man moved away from the car and just stood watching as the back window slowly rolled up, and the car backed out of the overlooks parking lot and went back down the mountain._

**...ncis la...ncis la...ncis la...**

Sam and Callen were heading across town to the pharm. tech's house after a call to his place of employment informed them the Jackson Parker called in sick that morning.

"If Parker saw the hit and run yesterday he might be getting ready to rabbit on us," Sam commented.

Callen just nodded in agreement as they pulled up to a modest little one story house.

Scanning the area from the relative safety of the SUV, Callen commented, "Cars in the drive..."

The two agents watched for a few moments longer, but detected no movement in or around the house.

"A little convenient that the reporter is taken out then the tech reports in sick..." Callen commented, getting a nod of agreement from his partner.

By tacit agreement they both drew their weapons and climbed from the vehicle, crossing the street cautiously. Sam peered cautiously through the front window while Callen knocked on the door.

"No one in the living room...looks tossed," Sam reported, a frown creasing his features.

With a nod, Callen went around one side of the house while Sam took the other; both agents peering in windows as they went. Meeting up at a small back stoop, Sam reported, "Got something in the kitchen..."

Trying the back door, Callen found it unlocked and slowly pushed the door opened; both agents, with weapons at the ready, cautiously peered into the small kitchen.

Both agents immediately noted the blood that dotted the floor and cabinets of the small kitchen before they moved quickly to search the small house, finding the living room and bedroom tossed; and the computer smashed on the floor—but the technician was nowhere to be found.

Meeting back up in the kitchen minutes later, Sam asked, "So, I wonder if they found what they were looking for?"

"And I wonder where Parker is," Callen questioned.

Giving a brief look around the room, Sam gave his partner a grim look, "The blood, the smashed computer..."

"If they found what they were looking for it makes Parker a loose end..." Callen commented.

"It's hard to tell how much information Parker knew about the illegal testing...or how much he shared with Lanni Sullivan," Sam said.

"Well, let's hope Eric can work his magic and see if there is anything on the hard drive of his computer," Callen said as he bent down to retrieve the hard drive.

Sam nodded and called the LAPD for a CSI unit and then made a call to update Ops.

**...ncis la...**

Meanwhile, Kensi and Deeks were pulling up to Lanni's apartment building.

Getting out and looking up at the five story brick building Deeks commented quietly, "...first time I've ever been to her place; we always crossed paths at the courthouse or went out for drinks on occasion..."

Kensi heard the wistfulness and sensed the pain in her partner's voice, "Our jobs certainly don't leave us much time to socialize..."

Though Deeks appreciated his partners attempt at misdirection and would like to imagine it to be the demands of 'Real life' that got in the way of his friends ever really getting together and hanging out like they did in their college days they both knew it wasn't the busyness of the friend's lives that kept them at arms-length, but rather, the memories of the past.

They slowly made their way into the building...as the door of the complex closed behind Deeks a car pulled up across the street...

The pair exited the elevator on the fourth floor and headed down the hall; when they got to Lanni's apartment, Deeks just stopped in front the door and stood there, taking in and letting out a deep breath, making no move to enter the apartment.

"Deeks," Kensi questioned in concern, seeing her partners unfocused gaze.

When she got no response from her partner she laid a hand on his shoulder, "Deeks?"

The touch was like a bolt and the detective jumped back startled, "What...oh...uh, Kens...uh, sorry..."

Frowning in concern, she replied, "its okay...what's up with you...where were you just now?"

Deeks hung his head, "Just a memory...standing outside Paula's door...opening it up and seeing it trashed, courtesy of Sylvia..."

Kensi just nodded and squeezed his shoulder, "I can search Lanni's apartment..."

"No, no, I can do this..." Deeks said quickly, drawing in another quick breath, "...just weird, searching her apartment like this..."

"Are you sure..." She asked.

Deeks just nodded and pulled out the apartment key...only to look at his partner in surprise a moment later and whisper hoarsely, "It's already unlocked..."

They both stepped back and drew their weapons, exchanging nods before breaching the door...

Nothing was apparent in the living room and Deeks signaled Kensi to go right towards the bedroom while he made his way to the kitchen area.

She scanned the bedroom and was moving towards the partially closed bathroom door when the sound of breaking glass from the other end of the apartment startled her.

Moving to the source of what now sounded like a fight, she stepped into the kitchen in time to see her partner go over the rail of the small balcony off from the kitchen, barely grabbing the rail to stop his plunge to the ground four stories below.

"Deeks," she yelled, drawing both men's attention, then pulling in her emotions she raised her weapon, ordering, "NCIS...freeze."

Instead of heeding the order, the intruder raised a butcher knife and looked at the female agent with a sneer, "him or me darlin'...you let me walk out the door and I won't take his hands off..."

"Take him out Kensi," Deeks ground out, as he attempted to get a better hold on the railing he was dangling from.

The agent knew her options were limited when she saw Deeks fingers slowly slipping from their hold on the balcony railing, blood seeping through the bandages on his already injured hands. Decision made, she held up a hand, loosening her grip on her gun in a placating manner, "Just put the knife down..."

A sudden gunshot had Kensi diving for cover and Deeks flinching and trying to look behind him towards the street, despite his precarious position, "Kensi...Kensi, answer me..."

Kensi looked from behind the kitchen island to see the suspect lying on the floor, blood pouring from a fatal chest wound.

She scrambled to her feet, kicking the knife away and confirming the man was dead before making her way to the balcony, "Deeks!"

"Kensi...you alright..." Deeks ground out breathlessly.

"I'm fine, perps dead..." she said, reaching down to grab an arm and help pull the detective to safety.

As she helped the detective pull himself back over the railing she scanned the area, "where did that shot come from..."

The detective slumped boneless to the floor of the patio, before indicating with a nod of his head, "sounded like it came from that direction..."

Peering down towards the direction Deeks indicated she was in time to see a car window slowly slide closed and the car pull away from the curb.

Pulling out her phone she dialed Ops, "Eric, we need a full unit."

**...ncis la...**

The LAPD crime scene unit, an ambulance and coroners van were already on scene when the two NCIS agents pulled up to the apartment complex.

The two agents zeroed in on the ambulance before exchanging concerned looks and climbing from the SUV; quickly making their way to the fourth floor apartment.

They flashed their badges to the first person they encountered and were directed through the throng of investigators to the couch where Deeks was sitting shirtless, being tended by paramedics. Both agents quietly noting that one EMT was rewrapping the detectives hands while the other was palpitating his neck, shoulders and back.

"What the hell happened here..." Sam exclaimed, nodding towards the injured man, "...this is the third time in two days man...are you two alright?"**

Deeks started to shrug his shoulders but grimaced as his abused muscles protested the movement.

"Kensi, what happened," Callen asked as his eyes swept the scene.

Sam and Callen raised their eyebrows in surprise, looking back and forth between Deeks and Kensi as she filled them in on what had happened.

"We must have interrupted his search of the apartment; the perp was hiding in the service hallway...attacked Deeks from behind..."

Noting, with some concern, that the detective had not looked up or interjected anything into the conversation, Sam exchanged a knowing look with his partner...deciding not to comment on the near miss and instead focus on the case he asked, "...and the perp?"

Motioning to the kitchen area, where the coroner was just wheeling out the gurney with a body bag strapped down, she answered, "Sent a picture to Eric to ID, nothing yet."

"So what're the chances this is the same guy that broke into Parker's place," Callen mused aloud, sharing their search of the pharmacy tech's home.

"He had the hard drive on him..." Kensi said, "...we'll get it to Eric and see what he can pull off of it."

Callen nodded, "...someone is willing to steal and kill to get whatever information Parker gave to Lanni..."

The three agent's conversation was cut off when the paramedic examining Deeks back and shoulders straightened from his position.

"Nothing is broken or dislocated...most likely you just strained the muscles," the paramedic told the detective as he pulled off his gloves.

"However, if you aren't more careful you're going to cause some serious damage to the muscles in your hands...infection is really starting to become an issue..." the kneeling paramedic interjected as he finished wrapping the detective's hands.

Concerned, Sam demanded, "Does he need to go to the hospital?"

Before the paramedic could answer, Deeks head shot up as he interrupted stubbornly, "No, I'm not going back to the hospital..."

"Deeks..." Kensi started to protest, only to be cut off by her insistent partner.

"No, Kensi...no, I'm not going back..."

"Well you can't work like this..." Callen stated.

"What, you think you're going to bench me..." Deeks yelled in surprise, locking eyes with the senior agent, "...you can't do that..."

"Deeks, look at yourself..." Callen said.

Pushing away the paramedic and standing shakily, Deeks again met Callen's eyes, his tone condescending as he clipped out angrily, "I don't need your permission—Agent Callen...this falls under LAPD jurisdiction, not NCIS..."

Deciding to play his trump card, Callen shot back as he first pointed to the detective then to Kensi, "Is it worth your life...your partner's life...you can't even hold a gun...you can't protect yourself, how can you protect Kensi?"

Deeks eyebrows shot up in momentary surprise, his eyes seeking out his partner's; the concern furrowing her brow hitting him like a punch in the gut, deflating his anger and dropping him heavily to the couch.

Though understanding why Callen had said what he said, and in fact sharing some of his concerns; she was none the less still upset with the senior agent when she took in her partners defeated posture.

Stooping down in front of him, she placed a hand on his leg, "Deeks, come on..."

She looked up at the two senior agents worriedly, when her touch elicited no response from the detective.

**...ncis la...**

**remember Hetty patched him up the first time when he pummeled the brick wall, the second time was when he passed out at the hospital and now this time hanging off a balcony railing...


	14. Chapter 14

SYLVIA

/CH 14/

a/n: I honestly don't know where that last chapter came from...but then, this whole story has gotten away from me and has taken itself in a completely different direction than I originally intended...so now I just go with the flow...I don't even try to plan out the chapters anymore...just let the muse and the emotion guide the story...

a/n: another interlude/scene of team bonding...

**...ncis la...ncis la...ncis la...ncis la...**

Callen was waiting outside the complex when Nell pulled up in an NCIS SUV, moving to meet Chris when he exited the car, "We didn't know what to do...he's totally shut down; we were afraid what he might do if we tried to force him back to the hospital."

"Good call, even on a good day Marty does not deal well with hospitals," Chris said, "what the hell happened?"

Callen grimaced, "I pushed too hard...it was close today, to damn close- and after everything that's happened already..."

Holding out his hand to stop the agent, Chris asked pointedly, "I know you wouldn't do anything to purposefully hurt Marty, agent Callen, so be straight with me...what exactly happened up there...if I'm gonna pull him back, I need to know what I'm dealing with."

Chris listened impassively as Callen relayed the afternoon's events up to and including his subtle threat to bench the injured detective.

"Did you and your partner not listen to a thing I told you last night at the hospital...well, did you," Chris ground, barely containing his anger, "The one thing he is afraid of the most and you throw it up in his face..."

"I didn't mean it like that...he's hurt, hell, he damn near died today..." Callen defended weakly, sighing deeply and running a hand across his short hair, "...look, I wasn't really trying to bench him, I just wanted him to realize the toll this case is taking on him, we just—the team...; you said it yourself, if we're not careful this case could kill him...there are other ways he can work the case...with his injuries he can't be out in the field..."

"Then you damn well should have said that...or just simple told him to go work in Ops," Chris replied angrily, "NOT tell a man already teetering on the edge that he can't protect his team...his partner..."

With that the ADA turned on his heel and made his way inside the building, while Callen turned away from the building shaking his head in defeat, his hands resting loosely on his hips.

After a moment, Nell came up to the upset agent, placing a hand on his arm, "You coming up?"

"Not exactly on anyone's hit parade right now..." Callen said.

"Even if Chris gets Deeks back he really needs to hear it from you...Eric is close to cracking the encryption on Parker's files...someone's got to help us go through all the files; not to mention whatever we find on Lanni's hard drive," Nell said. "Who better to go through the files than someone who knows her...would know what to look for..."

Callen just nodded, "It's alright...I'll be up in a minute..."

Nell gave him a tight smile, laying a hand on his shoulder in quiet support before going in the building.

...ncis la...ncis la...ncis la...

The coroner and the ambulance had departed and the CSI team was packing up the scene when Nell made it upstairs...she met Kensi and Sam in the hall outside the apartment.

"How's G," Sam asked, "Chris had fire in his eyes when he came up here...barely said two words to us before going inside..."

"Callen's fine...he'll be up in a few minutes," Nell assured the man, "how's Deeks?"

Kensi shrugged, looking at the closed door to the apartment, "Chris kicked us all out...wanted to talk to Deeks alone..."

To fill the sudden, uncomfortable silence, Nell filled the two agents in on what she had told Callen.

"So if we can trace Arrow Pharmaceuticals drug trials to the bogus testing sites we can finally shut them down: if this company is willing to do illegal testing then I bet they wouldn't have a problem with doctoring the results to get their FDA approval either..." Sam commented.

"...which means there could be ineffectual drugs out there right now...being used by hospitals and pharmacies..." Nell commented.

"...which could be what Parker found...what got him killed...?" Kensi said.

**...ncis la...ncis la...ncis la...ncis la...**

Chris stood just inside the door of the apartment studying the man on the couch. He needed to get through his friends veil of self-recrimination that had bubbled to the surface...again...thanks to well-meaning but misspoken words of concern issued from a man Chris knew Deeks held in high regard. And thus did the seed of a plan take root...

"Hey Marty...heard you had a hell of an afternoon..." Chris said, sitting on the coffee table in front of the lax, unfocused detective, "...but the EMT's got you patched up...you're good to go..."

The man didn't move or acknowledge he heard his friend.

"Come on Marty...your tech has just about got those files decrypted on Lanni's flash drive...gonna be a lot of stuff to go through..." Chris continued, nudging Deeks leg in an attempt to elicit a response.

This time he got a response, just not the one he was looking for, as the man on the coach looked up at him with watery, pain filled eyes and gasped out hoarsely, "Lanni...Lanni's dying and Kensi..." now Deeks looked at his bandaged hands, "...Callen's right...can't protect my team...can't protect Kensi...danger...all my fault..."

"Like hell it is...your agent Callen is an ass..." Chris said with a disgusted snort, "what the hell does he know..."

Chris just raised his eyebrows in challenge when Deeks head shot up to meet his gaze, as the ADA continued flippantly, "Come on...he, can't be much of a team leader if he can't read his own people...know your strengths...your weaknesses..."

Angry now, Deeks moved forward in his seat, "you don't know anything...he knows us—trusts us to kno—"

Deeks suddenly stopped and met Chris's expectant gaze, the ADA asking casually, "...know what...?"

Deeks slumped back into the couch with a heavy sigh, "I hate it when you do that, ya' know..."

"Do what," Chris asked with mock innocence.

"You knew I'd defend him..."

Chris just smirked, before adding, "I haven't seen this team in action very long...but what I have seen, is that they are good people and they care about you..."

Deeks just nodded, as Chris continued, "There is no denying that your agent Callen could have voiced his concerns a little better, but his intent was never to hurt you..."

"I know..." Deeks said with a sigh.

"So, you got your head back in the game—ready to get back to work," Chris asked, standing.

Deeks nodded and slowly rose from the couch to follow Chris out of the apartment.

Chris and Deeks were met by four hesitant faces upon entering the hallway.

"Deeks," Kensi questioned hesitantly, laying a hand gently on his arm.

The detective gave his partner a small smile, "I'm good...I'm sorry..."

"Stop, we know who needs to be apologizing...and it isn't you," Callen interrupted.

Chris shot the two men pointed looks before signaling to the others to head to the vehicles.

As the rest of the team make their way to the elevators, Deeks and Callen stood uncomfortably, looking anyplace but each other.

Finally Callen said, "Look, I didn't mean it like it sounded...I know you would never purposefully put Kensi or anyone else on this team in danger...I didn't think—I just wanted you to back down, take care of yourself: you damn near died today..."

"It was just too much like before...with Taylor...and now with Lanni..." Deeks said, "...and it scared me because I knew you were right..."

When Callen tried to interrupt, Deeks held up a staying hand and continued, "...yes, you were right. Right now I am a liability in the field...but I can still investigate this case...and I can trust the rest of my team to watch out for each other when I'm not out there with them..."

Callen nodded and clapped a hand on Deeks shoulder, saying with a seriousness tempered by the knowing smirk crossing the senior agents face, "and just for the record, detective, I never had any intention of benching you..."

From their places in the vehicles, the rest of the team watched as the two men came out of the complex.

Nell looked over at Chris, who wore a small smile, commenting, "...so it looks like our boys made up?"

The two men split at the curb; Callen climbing into the SUV with Sam while Deeks climbed into the car with Kensi.

"You good now, G," Sam asked and received a nod in response.

"You and Callen okay now," Kensi asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, we're good..." Deeks said.

**...ncis la...ncis la...ncis la...ncis la...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sylvia, **

**Chapter 15**

_**A/N**_: Sorry, sorry, sorry for the long wait; It's been so long since I posted on this story I actually had to reread it to remember where I left off and realized it had a _**"Glaring"**_ error that no one called me on...I never described/gave a description any of the OC's in the story... I will attempt later to go back and fill in physical description, for right now I just want to concentrate on getting out a chapter or two & I know this is a _lame _way to do this, but I felt I needed to give the readers some reference to the OC's…so, to give you an idea of what I'm picturing in my mind, just the physical description not the referencing character-Sylvia-Julia Benz (Darla, BtVS): Paula—Michelle Borth (Catherine, 5-0): Lanni-Amber Benson (Lenore, SPN, S6): Chris (Bruno Dylon, Numb3rs)).

a/n: I am also computer illiterate on the best of days...so if my computer geek stuff is wrong _please explain it to me…like I was five!__!_ Literally, my third graders know better how to use a computer than I do.

a/n: also, I know I'm breaking protocol _again_…by having an outsider in ops, but damn, it's hard to keep them away! And some of the legal issues may be just a "tiny" bit off….fiction-all of it…TV land physics…& to quote Jack Sparrow, "…they're more like guidelines, really…"

a/n: & lastly…again sorry for the long wait, one of the reasons for the writer's block…this chapter and the next are heavy on "investigating" and light on "action"—trying to tie my case details together was difficult with my OCD…so I hope the next two chapters do not prove to be too big of disappointment…

…**..NCIS LA…..**

Walking into Ops Kensi was the first to question the tech, "Eric, you ID our dead perp yet?"

Callen and Deeks laid out computer components on the work table quickly as the agent's turned their full focus on the big screen where Eric had up different traffic cam images…one showing the car Sylvia was entering after the hit and run, another of a long range shot of someone exiting the missing tech's home and the last, a coroner's photo from the crime scene: in the corner they could see a facial rec program speeding through hundreds of photos.

Eric punched a few buttons on the computer and the traffic cam pictures minimized, replaced with a California driver's license and booking photo next to the coroners photo, "Meet one Blaine Asher…32…been in and out of prison since his early teens…breaking and entering, assault, extortion…drugs…you name it, this guy has tried it at least once: not a guy you'd want' to meet in a dark alley…"

"So he's trading up to murder…?" Deeks ground out, his eyes fixated on the spike-haired man in the booking photo.

Studying the cruel eyes and angular features of the dark headed man in the photos, Sam asked, "Does this guy match the traffic cam shots…can we tie him to the hit and run or Parker's disappearance?

"Neither of the traffic cam shots are very clear, facial is only giving about a 70% match between the traffic cams and the dead guy…" Eric replied.

"We need more than a maybe…" Callen commented, "so we got anything on this Asher guy to tie him to Gray…or who might have hired him? Why these two would be working together? And who in the hell shot him?"

Nell shook her head, "as far as we can tell, Gray and Asher have never encountered each other before…the…"

"…before the hit and run…" Deeks finished tightly when Nell trailed off, turning to the team he said, "Easy enough to find out…we search his place…check his bank accounts…"

Eric shook his head, "no bank accounts…no credit cards…and if the guy uses a cell phone it must be a burn phone…can't find a contract for a cell plan…this guy stays off the grid…"

"He's got to have a trail somewhere…with the kind of money involved. These guy's been in the game all his life, knows how it's played; if he was willing to step up his game to murder, he's not gonna leave it to chance to have a way out…make sure who ever hired him didn't decide he was a loose end…" Deeks said.

"What about the flash drive Parker gave Lanni…?" Kensi said, "…did you find anything on it that…?

"I'm still trying…its running through every encryption program we have but it looks it's a double encryption…I can't open it without the keys," Eric reported with embarrassment.

"Well, then, maybe you can get something from Lanni's computer to help," Deeks commented as he pointed to the work table.

"Great…" Eric exclaimed jumping up and going to the table, "if Parker and your friend used these computers to download the information on the flash drives then the encryption keys should be on each of their hard drives…"

"We also have the hard drive from Parker's place, and we found his cell...see what you can pull off of them," Callen said.

"What about Lanni's cell," Sam questioned, "if she suspected Arrow Pharmaceutical of running bogus testing on one drug…"

"Then there's no reason to think they weren't doing it somewhere else; she might have had more than one contact," Deeks finished the thought.

"Where's her things now," Callen asked.

"The hospital should have bagged up all her stuff yesterday when they brought her in, so it should still be at the hospital," Deeks said.

Just then the doors opened and Chris walked in, a triumphant look on his face, "I got it…finally…."

Seeing the expectant looks, he said, "Got the warrant's for her medical files…and subpoenas to compel the doctor's to discuss the committee's ruling on her release hearing…"

"Excellent work, Mr. Peterson…that was quite a feat of bureaucracy…" Hetty commented with a smile, "Sounds like we now have quite a few avenues of investigation…so while Eric and Nell are retrieving the data from the hard drives; Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna, you accompany Mr. Peterson to Pine Crest, talk to those doctors, and Ms. Blye, Mr. Deeks see what you can find out at our suspects house and pick up Ms. Sullivan's belongings at the hospital.

"

The agents traded uncertain looks, causing Hetty to quirk a brow at her hesitating agents. She knew exactly what was causing the hesitation, having been on hand for Callen's earlier phone call to ops requesting Chris's help at the crime scene and later when Nell informed her, that while not privy to the details, Deeks and Callen had come to some kind of an understanding, "…is there a problem?"

When no one immediately offered up an explanation, Deeks caught Callen's eye before giving a sigh and holding up his hands.

"Uh, well…after what happened earlier…don't know if I should be in the field, Hetty…" Deeks explained reluctantly, "I can barely hold my gun…"

Hetty nodded, "valid concern, Mr. Deeks…but are you expecting problems at Mr. Asher's home," she nodded towards the screen still holding the suspects pictures.

"Well, no, but we weren't expecting problems at Lanni's either…" Deeks said with a shrug, casting a quick look towards his partner.

"Well since our suspect is now dead, I don't think you should encounter any difficulty when you search his home…" Hetty replied.

"That's not the only worry Hetty; what about the shooter…?" Sam pointed out.

The team's eyes went back to Eric, who immediately pulled up the traffic cam footage, "the apartment building is in the middle of the block, so the camera shots are from either end of the street…both long range, but we do get a glimpse of the driver…"

As Eric zoomed in the footage as close as the program would allow, and despite the fuzzy quality of the long range shot, it was clear that it was a blonde-headed female despite the dark glasses and scarf covering her head was indeed…Sylvia Gray.

"And you think sending him out when Gray is clearly tailing him…and apparently armed, is a good idea…" Callen accused.

Surprisingly it was Nell who pointed out, "she did shoot Asher…when he was threatening Deeks, and she didn't attempt to shoot Kensi when she had the chance…and considering her jealousy issues…"

"It's probably because Agent Blye was keeping him from plummeting four stories at the time…" Chris countered, "At that moment anyone helping Marty would be seen as an ally to her cause…**now** if the situation had been reversed…"

The team didn't want to give that thought too much consideration.

"I can't hide from her forever…" Deeks said with a tired sigh.

"But you don't need to set yourself up as an easy target either," Sam countered, pointing out, "…thought you agreed to stay back at ops...?"

"Yes, but now I'm not so sure. I sure as hell don't want her eyes focused on any of you either…if she's tailing me at least we know where she might be…maybe we can actually turn it around on her and this whole thing can be over…" Deeks explained, "Eric can follow us with kaleidoscope, feed Sylvia's information into the search…"

Callen shook his head, "I still don't like it, it's too risky…Sam and I will be at Pine Crest; too far away to help if it goes sideways…"

Face creased in an angry scowl, Kensi was mildly put off by Callen's attitude; while it was true the bandages wrapping Deeks hands made holding his gun difficult, she, on the other hand, was perfectly capable of protecting herself and her partner, "I won't have any problems shooting her…"

Deeks couldn't help a small snort, "my hero…bad-ass Blye…"

"Oh, shut up…" Kensi grumbled, thought secretly relieved to see some of her partner's humor return.

Hetty looked between Callen and Kensi, weighing the detective's physical safety against his mental one and remembering her SFA filling her in on the dressing down Chris Peterson had given the team the day before at the hospital and then again, via Nell, at the crime scene, about treating the detective like a victim, "at the moment there is little Mr. Deeks can do on this case from ops…and we have a lot of ground to cover; the sooner the better…" resting her gaze on Kensi, Hetty asked, "Ms. Blye…?"

Kensi looked from Callen to Deeks, before saying, "we can do this Hetty…we know what to expect…we'll be on our guard…"

"Mr. Peterson…?" Hetty tuned to make the same inquiry of the detective's friend, someone who perhaps knew better than the rest of them where Deeks head was at the moment.

Chris and Marty exchanged looks, and the team was surprised by the expressions on each man's face. Expecting an angry scowl from the detective for the coddling and perhaps the feeling of having his skills being called into question, they instead saw Deeks looking at his friend with guarded expectation; like a child waiting for a parent to give them permission.

For his part, Chris truly looked to be debating the issue, before nodding his head and saying with certainty, "Marty is right, he can't hide from her forever—and making him sit on the sidelines and worry certainly won't help anything; so, the sooner we pull all this together, the sooner Marty, and all of us, are safe from Sylvia…"

"CSI will need to do a full sweep of his place anyway…we can call them now and they can be on scene while Kens and I are there…a few extra sets of eyes…" Deeks added.

After a moment Hetty nodded, "we'll also inform Lt. Bates, have a more visible presence in the area, if Mr. Beale picks ups Sylvia Gray on Kaleidoscope we can box her in…"

"Or scare her away…" Deeks grumbled.

"If we're going to do this, then Sam and I should be there…" Callen stated.

"We need that evidence from Pine Crest…we need to know why that committee let Ms. Gray out…we need to find that connection between the pharmaceutical story Ms. Sullivan was investigating and Ms. Gray…and our dead suspect; is he working for someone trying to protect their assets at the company or was this man tied to Gray," Hetty said with a shake of her head, "we can't let this woman dictate the course of this investigation…we can't jump at shadows. Now we all have our jobs to do, and the sooner we do them the sooner we can all be back in the relative safety of ops…"

…**..ncis la….**

"I still don't like it…" Callen grumbled as he stood by his open car door, watching Kensi and Deeks pull from the parking lot.

"You said that already," Sam commented, the scowl his partner sent him had him holding up his hands in defense as he added, "I don't either, but Hetty's right, we need that evidence…and they won't be alone at Asher's house and Eric has eyes on them all the way…" Sam said.

Once inside the car, Callen caught Chris's eye in the mirror, "you've been awful quiet about this…?"

Chris sighed, "don't know what I can add…honestly, with Sylvia, it's a crap shoot…she could just as easily be tailing us as Marty…"

"Comforting thought…" Sam intoned sarcastically.

"Just saying…not only does she want Marty…she wants to eliminate anyone who stands in her way, that could be anyone on your team at this point; as well as get revenge on those of us who testified against her…" Chris replied.

"_I __**really**__ don't like this…."_ Callen grumbled.

…**..ncis la….**

The ride to Asher's house was made in tense silence, both agent's on constant guard as they scanned the neighboring traffic for anyone matching Sylvia's description.

"Anything Eric," Kensi asked, about ten minutes into the trip.

"No sign of the car that Sylvia was driving from the earlier crime scene and I have facial recognition running on cars five behind you…so far it's clear…" Eric reported.

"Ten down…fifteen to go and were at Asher's house…" Deeks said.

Fifteen up and fifteen down, had them pulling in at the suspects house without incident. Despite the CSI van already being in the drive, Kensi and Deeks scanned the area and checked in with Eric one more time before exiting the car.

"Hey Perry," Deeks called to one of the techs that were standing by their van.

"Hey, Deeks, what's up…thought this was a crime scene…" the tech asked, "where's the vic…?"

"Already on a slab downtown…but we think there is evidence here at his place…we need it dusted for prints," Deeks explained, "it's probably a long shot…whoever hired the guy most likely met up with him somewhere else…: we're also looking for print-outs, bank statements…anything to tie this guy to a pharmaceutical company…."

"Okay…let's get started…" the tech said, going to the back of his truck to pull begin pulling out gear.

…**..ncis la….**

While Kensi and Deeks were working their end of the investigation, Sam, Callen and Chris pulled into Pine Crest.

"Okay, how do you want to do this," Sam asked as he surveyed the building.

"We'll how 'bout, I go collect the medical files, talk to the doctor that did Sylvia's pretrial evaluation and in-take evaluation, while you guys question the doctors on the committee," Chris stated with a small smirk.

Turning in his seat to see the ADA sitting in the back, Callen asked suspiciously, "What's with the look…?"

Pulling some folded papers from his briefcase, Chris said, "I have these little babies…all I have to do is present them, threaten a stubborn clerk with obstructing justice, if need be, and walk out with an arm load of files; you two on the other hand have to present your subpoena to the attending physician, then question a whole bunch of doctors that aren't gonna be real friendly to two feds telling them they screwed up…"

Sam scowled, catching Chris's eye in the mirror, "we question terrorists on a daily basis…these guys don't scare us…"

Chris just waved the subpoena at Callen who snatched it from his hand, grumbling, "…give me that…and stop smirking," Callen unfolded the paper and groaned, "so that was your angle…"

"What G…?"

Waving the subpoena, Callen grumbled, "the attending physician is Dr. Shreeves…"

Sam sighed, "yeah, he's gonna be real thrilled to see us again…"

Chris just huffed in amusement, "yeah, Sam here filled me in last night on your last encounter with the good doctor...so good luck with that today…"

Looking over at Callen, Sam grumbled, "that attitude…must be where Deeks gets it from…"

Callen and Chris just chuckled as all three men exited the SUV

Once inside, Chris presented the subpoenas to a rather flustered secretary, who immediately began making nervous phone calls.

A pinch-faced woman soon entered the lobby and all but snatched the paperwork from the ADA's out-stretched hand before introductions were even made.

With a curt, "follow me," from the older woman, Chris looked to the agents with a silent, 'help me'; causing both agents to smirk.

Callen just gave Chris a little wave, saying, "meet you back here in the lobby when we're done…call if there's a problem…"

Chris just sent the snickering agents a scowl before following the clerk back through a set of double doors; leaving them to wait for their escort.

Shortly, a younger looking man with a slight build and blonde hair, came out to greet them, "Gentlemen, I'm Dr. Chase…if you'll follow me we can sit down and see how we can assist you…"

"Where's Dr. Shreeves…" Sam asked casually.

"Dr. Shreeves is not in today…" the man replied with a touch of evasiveness.

The agents exchanged looks, Callen asking, "he make a habit of taking off in the middle of the week…?"

"I'm sure I wouldn't know…you'd have to ask his secretary…" he replied, stopping at a door and opening it to reveal an ornate conference room, "if you gentleman would have a seat…I am authorized, in Dr. Shreeves absence, to assist you in any way I can."

While the young doctor's words were obligatory, his tone and body language suggested otherwise.

"You know why we're here…?" Callen asked as he handed over the subpoena.

Flipping through the document and skimming its contents, Dr. Chase replied, "you want to know about one of our patients…a Sylvia Gray…but I'm not quite sure what this is all about…?"

"We're you one of the doctor's on the committee that over saw her release," Sam asked.

"Over saw…that's a bit of an overstatement…" Dr. Chase replied, waving the men towards the seats.

"Meaning what exactly?" Callen asked.

Sighing, Dr. Chase, sat back in his seat and fixed the agents with a pointed look, "has Ms. Gray gotten into some kind of trouble…?"

"Why would you ask that…?" Callen countered.

The young doctor rolled his eyes, and gave a frustrated huff, "look gentlemen…agents, we can play this battle of wills all day…" waving the subpoena, he said, "I'm holding a subpoena from a federal agency, so something is going on…it would help me to answer your questions if you'd just play it straight with me…"

Trading a quick glance, Sam answered bluntly, "…your patient took up where she left off…she was caught on camera exiting a car involved in a hit and run yesterday…and again, later following her previous victim…"

"God, are they alright…," the young doctor exclaimed mildly, shaking his head, "I knew something like this could happen…but Dr. Shreeves wouldn't…"

When the doctor trailed off, Callen prodded, "Dr. Shreeves…wouldn't what…?"

Dr. Chase's face furrowed in thought, saying hesitantly, "look…Dr. Shreeves is my boss…"

"And if you don't want to take the rap for a decision your boss made, you need to be straight with us…" Sam countered, warning clear in his tone, "…you had reservations about Gray's release didn't you?"

Another heavy sigh and a quiet nod was their answer.

"Why don't you just start from the beginning…" Callen directed.

…**..NCIS LA….**

a/n: next chapter half done, should be up within the week!


	16. Chapter 16

**Sylvia**

**Chapter 16**

a/n: so very, very sorry for the delay…but as you all know RL must unfortunately take precedence over our hobbies…and RL has been hell of late: also, I am so VERY "Disgusted" with the direction of the present season I can hardly stand to watch an entire episode (so therefore I haven't had a lot of motivation to write/add to my NCIS LA stories)…I swear, I think they hired a room full of retarded monkeys to write the scripts each week and the acting has been flat and one-dimensional. The actors just seem like they are going through the motions each week to get a paycheck. As for the story, I don't claim to be a psychiatrist, while some of the medical info is on target, some is creative license to advance the story.

…**..NCIS LA…..**

Deeks, Kensi and the tech's began a systematic search of Asher's home…looking for anything to tie him to Sylvia or the pharmaceutical case. After nearly an hour of coming up empty handed they heard a call from one of the techs.

"Deeks, in here…think I got something…." Perry called from the bedroom.

Coming into the room, Perry help up a large manila envelope, pointing to the open dresser drawer, "your perp isn't very original…found this taped to the underside of the drawer."

"Yeah, that's why we catch 'em…" Deeks quipped, taking the envelope from the tech.

Tipping the open envelope over the unkempt bed…a flash drive, a dozen loose photos and several small, bound stacks of cash fell out. Scooping up the pictures, Deeks flipped through them, a dark frown creasing his face as he turned them towards Kensi, "looks like Asher had been following Lanni…and the missing tech, for a couple of weeks…"

Picking up the money and flipping through it, Kensi agreed, "looks like Asher was paid to take out Parker and Lanni…"

Deeks just shook his head angrily, "if he was paid to kill Parker…and Lanni…what the hell was Sylvia doing there…?" he tossed the photos on the bed and picked up the drive, "wonder what Eric can get off of this…?"

"If we're lucky it will point us to who in Arrow Pharmaceutical is conducting the illegal testing…and where…" Kensi replied, "we need to get this back to ops and we still need to stop at the hospital and pick up Lanni's cell…"

Deeks nodded, turning to Perry, "you guys got the rest of this…"

"Yeah, just about done dusting for prints…if we get a hit well let you know…" Perry said.

The trip to the hospital was made in silence, Deeks running the flash drive through his finders, a thoughtful look on his face.

"You lose that, Eric will kill you…" Kensi commented.

"Huh…oh, yeah…" Deeks startled from his thoughts, "but Eric's idea of killing you is to erase you from existence..." his joke fell flat and he sighed heavily, still rolling the drive through his fingers, "this might be it…we'll find who hurt Lanni…probably killed the tech, Parker…hopefully lead us to…Sylvia…"

Brow creasing in worry, Kensi said, "…between that drive and whatever Eric and Nell found on the other computers _we will_ find out who hurt Lanni…finish what she started..."

Deeks looked over at his partner, nodding, a small grateful smile on his face, "while we're there I'm going to check in with Paula…"

"Yeah, sure…" Kensi said.

…**.ncis la….**

"I assure you Mr. Peterson, if were up to me, Ms. Gray would never have been allowed to leave Pine Crest…" the intake doctor said, "yes, she was stabilize, I won't refute Dr. Shreeves there, but it was due to the due diligence of the staff, that followed through with her daily meds and intensive, daily therapy sessions. I strongly believe that without the constant supervision of the staff a relapse would be inevitable."

"So, there was never any recommendation to release Ms. Gray…now, or in the future…?" the ADA asked.

"None…while she could, no doubt, function for a time outside this institution-the stresses that trigger her psychosis and paranoia would eventually cause a relapse of symptomology…" the doctor explained.

"And this relapse…could she become dangerous…?" Chris asked.

A grim look crossed the doctor's face as he leaned back into his chair, "I believe that any psychotic break would be even more severe than what put her in here to begin with…she has worked through a lot of issues in her time with us, and though she tried, she could never quite hide the fact that she just couldn't get past her obsession with the man she felt she was in love with…convinced that he was out there, waiting for her…"

"Thank you for your time and your insight…" Chris said, standing and shaking Dr. Chase's hand

"Any way I can be of assistance…I hope you find her before anyone else is hurt…"

"You and me both doc…"

…**..ncis la…..**

"So according to most of the doctor's familiar with Gray's case," Callen reiterated as they walked to car, "…they were hesitant on releasing Gray, said the medication combo he prescribed was unusual and hard to regulate. But, as she presented as stable for the last four months, they were hard pressed to offer a valid argument against it…"

"Maybe because he planned on her receiving more than just the normal out-patient services…" Sam mused, "They commented that over the last five months, Dr. Shreeves had taken a special interest in Gray's case, and a few others he would normally only have signed off on…"

"Have those other patients been released…?" Chris asked.

"Two have been released and three more have pending committee meetings…" Sam said as he looked back over his notes.

"Did they also have unusual medication combinations…?" Chris asked, his face furrowed in thought.

"We didn't ask…why…?" Callen asked curiously.

"I feel like we're missing something…like we have all the pieces we just haven't put them together right…" Chris mused aloud, asking, "Who would be responsible for Sylvia and these other patients' medication once they were out…?"

"Shreeves is listed as the supervising doctor…so he would write the prescriptions…" Sam answered.

"What are you thinking…?" Callen asked.

"I'm not sure yet…but when I sort it out I'll let you know…" the ADA said, adding, "If it was just Sylvia I'd lay money on something more than doctor/patient relationship; but even that doesn't make sense. Shreeves has seen her records…knows what she's capable of…why would he risk her attentions…? So why would the head psychiatrist suddenly take an interest in a few select patients…?"

"Nothing about this case has made any sense…let's see what Eric and Nell have found…" Callen said.

…**..ncis la…..**

"Just in time guys…when we had both computers it didn't take us anytime to get through the encrypted files on the flash drive that Parker gave to Lanni…" Eric said with a big smile.

"I take it you found something useful?" Callen commented as the team converged on the ops center.

As Eric nodded and turned to key up data on his computer, Nell continued to explain, "We found plenty, a majority of the information on the flash drive was of Arrow Pharmaceuticals research on a particular drug…Celeston….being tested for use for certain mental disorders…" eyes resting on Chris and Deeks, Nell said pointedly, "including delusional behaviors…"

"Like Sylvia's…" Deeks said.

"Now, according to Parker…the trials weren't going well…the results they were expecting just weren't happening…" Eric chimed in, "the company complained that the FDA guidelines and restrictions on human testing were skewing the results….but the FDA wouldn't give them any waiver to on human subjects without more thorough data…Arrow was in danger of losing the government grant money…."

"Government grant money…?" Sam asked.

"The drug was also being tested for forms of PTSD and nervous disorders…the government hoped it would help returning soldiers…" Eric continued.

"That's apparently where Pine Crest comes into the picture…" Nell continued, dizzying the agents with the fluid back and forth of Eric and Nell's dual explanations.

"The tech, Parker, got wind that the company found a way to test on humans despite FDA restrictions…" Eric said, "Pine Crest…and specifically one, Dr. Shreeves, came up in the testing results…"

"That's the missing piece. Arrow was paying Dr. Shreeves to test the experimental drug on the patients at Pine Crest…that's why he suddenly took an interest in particular patients?" Chris exclaimed.

"Testing on humans, the company could see where the drug was really working, where there were flaws in the formula…they could then take those results back to the lab and make it appear the results came from lab testing…" Nell said.

"When they worked out the bugs…they could keep their grant and then go into legitimate trials and have the drug out there on the market in half the time…" Callen said.

"Save the company millions in time and research hours…" Deeks mused.

"But Parker found out…and angry about his brother's death, took the information to the papers…" Kensi postulated.

"Right to Lanni…she's well knows as an investigative reporter…has done a dozen's of exposes," Deeks said, exchanging a nod with Chris.

"So Arrow Pharmaceuticals makes a deal with Dr. Shreeves to test on the patients at Pine Crest…" Callen summed up the information.

"And who would notice…a bunch of pysch patients…one of them goes off…the doc's just think they're having an episode or need their meds readjusted…" Sam commented.

"Okay….I'm following all this so far…Shreeves agrees to test experimental drugs on his patients; Sylvia fits the trial protocols, but why would Shreeves let her out…?" Eric asked.

"Very good question and one we will be asking him shortly…" Callen commented.

"I'll contact the FDA and the FBI…this is more than enough to get them a warrant, they can pursue the case against Arrow Pharmaceuticals…" Hetty informed her agents, "meanwhile, bring in the good doctor…let's see what he has to say and see if he can tell us where Ms. Gray is hiding."

"Address to your phones…" Eric said.

…**..ncis la….**

The ride out to Dr. Sheeves estate was one of strained silence…each occupant of the SUV lost in thought.

Seeing the confused and pained look that pinched Deeks face, Chris finally commented, "It's almost over…we catch Shreeves…he leads us to Sylvia and this nightmare will finally be over for good…I will see to it personally she is never let out…"

Though focused on following the NCIS vehicle in front of her carrying Sam and Callen, Kensi shot Chris a relieved look in the mirror before glancing over at her partner, concerned by the strange look on his face, "Deeks, you okay…?"

Pulled from his dark thoughts, Deeks gave a slight nod as he briefly make eye contact with his friend and partner, "yeah…I'm okay…it's just…"

"Just what…?" Kensi asked with mild concern, her eyes briefly meeting Chris's in the mirror, "Deeks what's still bothering you…we'll find Sylvia…"

"It's not that…well not all of it…it's just…."Deeks shifted in his seat and gave a growl of frustration, "why…I don't know why….I shouldn't feel this way…gods…."

"Deeks, you're really starting to freak me out…what's wrong….?" Kensi demanded.

"This testing…for money, and a doctor…a doctor is supposed to look out for their patient's best interest…instead, Shreeves is pumping them full of some experimental drug-for money…." Deeks shifted and growled again, "haven't those people been through enough already…"

Kensi nodded, "it's horrible…and we're going to stop it…these patients will be safe again…because Parker and Lanni were brave enough to try to expose it…"

Deeks nodded, but the scowl never left his face, causing Chris to comment knowingly, "you mean, hasn't Sylvia been through enough already…?"

Deeks squirmed in his seat, eyes downcast as though ashamed to meet Kensi and Chris's eyes, "I know she has caused so much trouble…hurt so many people…and," Deeks looked out the window, his voice cracking with emotion and shame, "and, god forgive me, but, I swear there are times I feel like I could just kill her with my bare hands for what she's put everyone through…but…"

"But she's still a human being…" Kensi said softly, taking a hand from the wheel and resting it on Deeks shoulder, "no one, not even Sylvia deserves what Dr. Shreeves was doing…"

Deeks eyes never left the passing scenery out his window, but he nodded slightly in acknowledgement of his partner's statement.

Kensi and Chris exchanged knowing looks through the rear view mirror…Marty Deeks wouldn't be the man, and cop, they knew if he didn't care about the wrongs committed to the innocent…no matter the cost to himself. Though they shared no real pity for Sylvia Gray, they admired their friend all the more for his caring heart.

…**..ncis la….**

Half a block from Dr. Shreeves the lavish estate, Sam suddenly pulled his SUV off to the side of the rode, forcing Kensi to pull in behind him.

"What's up…?" Chris asked as Deeks and Kensi exchanged confused looks.

"Don't know, but I'm gonna find out…" Kensi said, sliding from the car.

She was back a moment later, putting her ear wig in she motioned Deeks and Chris to do the same, "Go Eric…"

"Kaleidoscope has picked up a car besides the doctors in the front of his house…it's the car Sylvia Gray was last seen in at Lanni's apartment when she shot Asher…" Eric said, "And back tracing the traffic cams in the area, she's been there for almost two hours…"

Grasping Deeks shoulder in a comforting squeeze, Chris said, "It's almost over…"

Chris stayed at the SUV while the team moved stealthily towards, and began to fan out around, the large mansion.

Deeks and Kensi split at the driveway, each beginning to make their way around the house to the back while Sam and Callen approached the front from opposite angles. The agents' were startled to hear gunshots, Sam and Callen watched as seconds later the front door opened.

"Federal agent, stop right there…" Callen yelled, moving up to intercept the woman as she came from the house.

Startled but not deterred, Sylvia raised the small handgun in her hand and fired off several shots, causing both agents to duck for cover…giving the woman a chance to dash to the nearest car.

Kensi and Deeks had come back around to the front of the house upon hearing Callen's order and the gunshots. They met up with Sam and headed after the car that was now careening around and down the circular driveway. They watched first with relief then with growing horror as the next few seconds played out.

Callen, being closest to the fleeing car, jumped from his cover and began firing upon the car. Instead of letting up…Sylvia put on a burst of speed, and before Callen could jump from its path, the bumper of the car clipped the agent and sent him flying sideways into the dense shrubbery lining the drive.

"Nook…." screamed Deeks, who ran full tilt after the fleeing car, shattering glass and pinging off metal as he emptied an entire clip at the fleeing car; but to no avail…the car continued its screeching escape and was soon gone.

Deeks just dropped his arm, watching as the car disappeared around the corner. Seconds later, Chris came running up the drive, "what the hell happened…how the hell, did she get away…?"

Noting his friend's unresponsiveness, Chris looked past Deeks to see Kensi and Sam kneeling beside Callen, "no, not again…come on Deeks, Callen's down…"

…**..ncis la….**

Kensi, Deeks and Chris jumped up when the doors to the ER swung open to reveal Sam and Callen.

Besides a slight limp and some very visible bruising they took immediate note that Callen's left arm was in a sling.

Waving his good hand to stave off a rush of concerned questioning, Callen said, "I'm fine…really…"

"Sam…?" Deeks questioned.

"Bumps, deep bruising to his left hip and a hair line fracture to his elbow…but, doc's said he'll be fine…" Sam assured them.

"Can we go now…I'm sure Eric has pulled something off Shreeves computer by now…" Callen grumbled.

"What…dude, you just got hit by a car…you need to be home, not in ops…" Deeks said.

"I cracked my elbow…but my ears work just fine…" Callen rebuked, "Since you're all still here I'm guessing Eric's Kaleidoscope search hasn't found her or the car…so we go hear what Eric has to say and take up the search first thing in the morning…"

…**..ncis la….**

"He kept detailed notes…" Eric said, "And the encryption was easy enough to break, guess he didn't figure anyone would have access to his home computer."

"So what you find out…?" Deeks pressed impatiently.

"According to his files…Dr. Shreeves was approached about eight months ago by someone from Arrow Pharmaceuticals about a new drug that could help the more severe cases…at first the doctor seemed reluctant to even consider Arrow's proposition, since the drug wasn't approved for human trials…" Nell began.

"So he wasn't always a monster…" Deeks commented to no one in particular.

"In his notes he wrote that this person from Arrow wouldn't take no for an answer…kept telling him how the sooner the drug could be tested and marketed the sooner his patients could get treatment…and to a certain extent he agreed with Arrow about the length of drug testing and trials before drug could be marketed…." Nell continued.

"That and the zero's it added to his bank account sure didn't hurt either…" Eric interjected. "Took a little digging…but the good doctor had two separate accounts…one with over a million dollars…paid to him by Arrow as a consultant…"

"Okay…so that explains the drug testing…and how Parker and Lanni hooked up and why they were targeted," Deeks said, "still doesn't get us any closer to how Sylvia is involved in all of this?"

"Sylvia was one of the patients Shreeves tested the drug on…" Eric stated.

"That much we figured…but if he was trying to prove this drug worked…letting out an unstable patient and having them commit murder certainly doesn't make your drug look to marketable…" Sam said.

"That's where everything gets a little weird…" Eric said.

"Arrow found the security breach to its trials…found out some of the testing results from the patients at Pine Crest had been downloaded…" Nell explained, "The technician, Parker, didn't cover his tracks and it was easy enough for Arrow security to find out it was downloaded from his lab….they were going to back out of the testing at Pine Crest, but it was Dr. Shreeves who talked Arrow into continuing. He convinced them he could take care of the problem."

"He hired Asher to follow Parker…." Kensi said.

Nell nodded, "Asher followed Parker for a while…saw him meet up with Lanni Sullivan…."

"Okay, so we have a pretty straight forward motive for murder…why would Shreeves involve one of his patients if he already had Asher on his payroll?" Callen asked.

"That's where things really get weird…" Eric stated, "He did pay Asher to kill Parker…but he let Sylvia out to…"

"To kill Lanni…" Deeks finished. "Why? Why not have Asher do it?"

"If Parker's murder would be seen as anything but a random break in, it couldn't be tied to him in any way because any line of investigation would lead them to Arrow Pharmaceuticals…but Lanni's investigation, should it become public, would name him and Pine Crest as well as Arrow…" Nell explained.

"So he needs her murder to be something random also…no reason to tie the death of a pharmacy tech and a reporter together if their hard drives were conveniently erased," Sam commented.

"Shreeves would know Sylvia's history…know she had ties to Lanni…" Deeks said angrily.

"But, if she's his patient and he approved her release, wouldn't he be liable for her actions if she hurts someone…" Kensi asked.

Deeks and Chris exchanged grim looks, before Chris explained, "that's a slippery slope of law…technically she served her sentence and she was stabilized before her release…and just like you can't predict if a felon will repeat offend…you can't necessarily hold someone like Sylvia on a maybe either; and with all the push for patient's rights, the DA' office wouldn't have a lot of leverage to prosecute in criminal court…It might have been tough for a few months, but most likely after a little scrutiny…the press and the DA's office would move on to more pressing cases…"

Exchanging a look with Eric, Nell said hesitantly, "that's not the only thing Shreeves was counting on…"

"There's more…?" Callen asked.

"Shreeves was well aware of the fall out that would happen if Sylvia killed Lanni…apparently had already consulted several lawyers and got about the same answer Chris just gave us…" Eric reported.

Deeks shrugged, "as a psychiatrist it wouldn't be unusual to consult a lawyer before releasing a patient…"

"Not just that…we found his personal notes on each of the patients he was testing the drug on…" Eric continued reluctantly.

"Eric, what else did you find…?" Deeks pressed impatiently.

"Letting Sylvia loose to kill Lanni was just half of it…" Nell said, taking up the explanation from a very uncomfortable Eric, "he was also using her as the control to test against the other patients he was administering the drug too."

"Meaning what exactly…?" Sam asked.

"First off, the drugs he listed in these particular patients official files at Pine Crest were not the drugs they were really being given…Shreeves was substituting the trial drug, Celeston, and he was getting the results Arrow was hoping for…" Nell said.

"But the drug was being administered in a controlled setting…Arrow needed real world data…whether the drug would hold if the patients were exposed to the real world stressors that put them in the institution to begin with…" Eric said, casting a knowing look at the agents.

"So, he gets Sylvia and the other's released so he can test it…" Deeks commented.

"Not only that, but Arrow wanted a real world test to compare it to the drugs already out there in use…" Nell explained further.

"Are you saying that he gave some of these patients Celeston, and the rest, drugs from approved treatment regimens already in place…?" Chris clarified.

Nell nodded, "_**all**_ the patients scheduled for release, except Sylvia, were given the Celeston…she was given a combination Shreeves already knew wouldn't stand up to the stresses on the outside…"

"Making sure Sylvia would be unstable…" Deeks said.

"So, he lets out half a dozen patients that he has secretly been giving this Celeston too…not only to prove its effectiveness in Arrow's trails, but to show that a majority of patients released from Pine Crest can lead productive lives…" Nell finished.

"Making Pine Crest out to be some kind of miracle cure…" Sam commented.

"And Sylvia regressing to her paranoid state, attacking Lanni, would be seen as the fluke...Arrow gets its test results…the doc just has to ride out a few months of bad publicity and with Lanni and Parker out of the way, both he and Arrow are safe…" Callen summed up the meeting.

"But it didn't all happen that way…" Kensi reminded the group, "She came after Deeks…"

"That's in his notes too…" Eric said, "Once she was out, it wasn't hard to steer Sylvia towards Lanni. The doc told her that Lanni's story would mean she couldn't keep getting her drug, which would mean years still at the institution while it went through FDA trials."

"Somewhere along the line he lost control of her…" Chris said.

"Most likely because he had switched her meds to the less effective ones..." Nell agreed with a nod.

"How was he planning on reigning her in…he couldn't leave someone that unstable out there…?" Sam asked.

"You're not gonna like the answer…" Eric said with a sigh.

"So far we haven't liked any of this Eric…" Callen reminded the tech.

"Right…well, when he realized what she was doing…and that she had found a way to contact Deeks he was going to arrange for…" Eric dropped off, shooting a pleading look towards his partner.

"Arrange for what, Eric…another accident…" Deeks pressed.

"Not exactly…" Nell said, "He was going to make it look like Sylvia committed suicide when Deeks rejected her again…"

Deeks just turned away from the assembled group, shaking his head in disbelief while the others just exchanged looks of grim horror and disgust.

"The two bullet holes she put in his chest indicates she didn't agree with that plan," Callen commented.

With a heavy sigh, Chris now verbalized what they all feared, "weeks without the proper medications and now she's in the wind…and, no doubt, close to her breaking point…"

…**..NCIS LA…..**

So, I hope that ties up the loose ends of the "case" story…but the danger is still out there…where is Sylvia? (Next chapter soon)


	17. Chapter 17

**Sylvia**

**Chapter 17**

a/n: Lanni's case may be solved & patient testing stopped but Sylvia is still out there…a few more twists and turns and I think I will finally have this one wrapped up…then I'll see what I can do with Surf's Up…I've kinda written myself into a corner and haven't figured out how to get out of it yet…I'd be interested in input if anyone would care to beta a chapter or two…

…**..NCIS LA…..**

"Aarghh…I cannot take much more of this…If I have to keep looking over my shoulder all the time I am going to go absolutely insane," Deeks cried as he slumped into his desk chair after coming down from ops where the team had hit yet another dead end in their search. The detective rested his elbows on his desk, his head bowed and hands fisted in his wild curls, "it's been over a week and nothing…she couldn't have just vanished into thin air…"

Indeed, the whole team was growing weary of the search…not knowing where and when Sylvia would strike again; and making matters worse…with no sign of Sylvia Gray, the round the clock LAPD protection was being recalled, leaving Chris, Lanni, Paula and now Amanda, without protection.

"We could always move everyone back to the safe house…" Sam commented.

"For how long…" Deeks snapped as he ran his hands through his wild tangle of curls before looking up at his teammates and giving a tired sigh of contrition and frustration. Shaking his head he said more calmly, "no, won't happen. Chris and the girls, they won't go for it… we can't put our lives on hold indefinitely…"

The others watched helplessly as Deeks rose from his chair and began to pace around the room like a caged animal, his tone coming out as more of a growl as he complained bitterly, "God, why can't we find her…she doesn't have any place to go. Damn it, I hate this, hate how she's still controlling our lives…we can't let Sylvia force us to live in fear. We have to find her, damn it…"

Putting her hands firmly on his shoulders to stop his pacing, Kensi forced Deeks to look at her as she said calmly, "we will partner, we will…"

Deeks gave her a weak smile to acknowledge the support.

"Where could she be… she doesn't have the doctor anymore to depend on…the BOLO for her encompasses the whole damn state…her parents are dead…their house was sold years ago…" Callen reiterated what everyone already knew, asking Deeks, "are you sure you can't remember her ever talking about any other family…friends…?"

"She's been locked up for over ten years…doubt she has any friends on the outside anymore…" Deeks commented with a shrug, adding, "we've checked the visitor's logs…besides the lawyer for those first few months after she was incarcerated, she never had any visitors…not even her grandparents…""

"That would just list 'official' visitors…suppose she had someone off the books…?" Callen postulated.

"The only other person who had an interest in her was Shreeves and he had access to her anytime he wanted…" Sam pointed out.

"As far as family…I really don't know who it could be…both of her parents were only children, so she hasn't any aunts or uncles so no cousins either…I never heard her talk about any extended family…" Deeks explained.

"Well, there has to be someone…someplace she feels safe…" Sam said, "grand-parent's maybe…?"

…**..ncis la…..**

Days continued to pass and still no sign of Sylvia, despite the team's best efforts; and while nothing untoward happened-no incidence of violence…no threats, the team knew the danger the woman posed both to Deeks and themselves, had not lessened, but was perhaps growing stronger the longer the woman remained at large, the longer she had to fall deeper into her psychosis…_**and**__ to plan her vengeance._

The whole team was feeling the pressure, nerves and tempers fraying, as they waited for that proverbial "other shoe to drop"; and Deeks was nearing his breaking point worrying for, and constantly checking on, the safety of his team and college friends…coming to a head nearly two weeks into the search...

Callen came up to stand by his partner who was leaning, arms crossed, against the doorframe that led into the gym…following Sam's line of sight, Callen saw Deeks at the bag. The detectives face was a deep ruddy red from exertion, his hair hung heavily against his face as sweat poured off of him as he pummeled the bag relentlessly, his face a tight mask a concentration. Though his body moved fluidly in his dance with the bag, both agents saw that Deeks body was still a taunt bundle of nerves.

Nodding into the gym, Callen asked, "…how long he been at it…?"

Not taking his eyes off the detective, Sam answered with a sigh, "I've been here for at least twenty minutes…and that's after Kensi came to me worried because she already tried to get him to stop before that…"

Matching his partner's worried frown, both men stood for another moment and watched as Deeks ferocity against the bag never let up; Callen finally commenting, "he can't go on like this much longer…" referring to the bag and the case.

"I know, G…we have got to find this woman…" Sam replied, finally turning to face the other agent, "wonder twins find anything yet…?"

Callen shook his head wearily; truth be told, none of them could go on much longer…in her unstable condition, it was a crap shoot who Sylvia might target next and being on constant guard was wearing on them all.

"Maybe we need to look at this from a different angle…" Callen commented thoughtfully, "We've been waiting for her to make a move…maybe we need to make the next move…"

"How, G, we don't know where she is…we don't have any place to look…" Sam replied with curiosity.

"We know she's still out there, she's not just going to walk away from all this...from everything the doctors at Pine Crest said, and from everything we've seen, we know she's not going to let the past go…that she's still very much obsessed with Deeks…"

"What…I'm not sure I like where this is going G…providing we even had any clue where to start looking…are you suggesting we dangle Deeks out there as bait to lure her out of hiding…" Sam said incredulous, "…one slip up and he's dead, you know that…this woman is too unpredictable to even come up with a plan…"

Nodding back towards the Detective who still attacked the bag like an enraged animal, "and if we don't? Look at him, Sam…she's killing him just as surely now than if she were actually standing here…"

Eyes back on the detective, Sam sighed and nodded his head, "I know G, I know…doesn't mean I have to like it…"

If there reluctant consensus of the reality of the situation was not enough, Deeks cemented there decision when a particularly savage and wild punch tore the bag from its hook…as his fist collided with the bag, letting it loose from its hook, the man let out an inarticulate howl of pent up anger and frustration: suddenly confused by the disappearance of the bag, he began pacing in small circles as though unsure where he was or what he should be doing.

Exchanging quick, startled glances, both agents quickly made their way to the confused man, reaching him as he crumpled to the floor, landing heavily onto his knees, head bowed and his breath coming in pained gasps.

Going to the floor next to him, Sam grabbed Deeks shoulders to steady him as Callan made his way to Deeks discarded bag to scoop up a water bottle.

"Whoa…hold up man…come on Deeks….slow it down, you're gonna hyperventilate…just take it easy…" Sam coaxed, taking the bottle Callen handed him and holding it up to the insensate man, "come on, drink up…you're getting dehydrated…"

Unfocused, Deeks meekly took in some water. As he held the man steady, Sam couldn't help notice how baggy his clothes were; indicating the detective had also lost a significant amount of weight.

Deeks turned away from the upturned bottle and tried to pull away from Sam's hold. Not succeeding in dislodging the steadying hands he, instead, began to rock back and forth.

Both agents exchanged worried looks, when, still not quite aware of his surroundings, Deeks began to mumble incoherently, "why…why doesn't she just do something already…what is she waiting for…gotta find her…_**I **__need to find her_….need, need to protect…need to find her, make her stop…I gotta do something to make her stop…find her…where…where to…wait, no hated it...but maybe" Deeks gave an almost imperceptible shake of his head, "…wouldn't' go back…so where…"

As Deeks ramblings trailed off, Callen commented, "He's exhausted…" Trying not to wince at just how dark the circles were under the sunken, dull eyes of the detective.

"And he's lost weight…too much weight…" Sam replied, trying to get Deeks to stop rocking and take in more water.

"I'll get Hetty…Deeks needs more immediate help than just finding Gray…" Callen said, turning to leave the gym, feeling extremely guilty that they were all so focused on the case that they failed to see just how deeply this had truly affected the detective. From the looks of it, it was likely the detective hadn't really eaten or slept much since this entire nightmare began.

"Find Nate too…" Sam called, before turning back to the detective, "come on Deeks, snap out of it…sorry man, we knew this case was tough…getting to you…just didn't realize how bad…that changes now, you hearing me detective…it's time we start making sure you take care of yourself…"

Slowly rousing from his fugue state, Deeks looked around the gym in confusion before his eyes came to rest on the concerned, expectant face of Sam.

"You with me…?"

"With you…did we go somewhere? Uh…Sam…why are we on the floor in the gym…?" Deeks asked slowly. This time Sam released the detective when he pulled out of the agents hold to sit cross legged on the mat.

"You haven't been eating…or sleeping, have you…?" Sam accused lightly, changing his position also, so his knees were resting on the mat and he was sitting back on his haunches.

"What? Where did that come from…?"

"You're exhausted…you're not eating…after a while your body will start to shut down on you… you start hallucinating…" catching and holding the detectives gaze, Sam continued, "start thinking about doing dumb things…."

Looking away from the gaze, Deeks mumbled, "don't know what you're talking about…"

"I think you do…I think you just remembered something…" Sam pressed.

"What…I've told you everything…" Deeks shot back with a vehement shake of his head, though he almost immediately turned his face away from the agent.

"That safe house is still an option…" Sam warned.

"Sam, I've told you everything…you think I'd hold something back…you think I want to keep living like this…" Deeks raged weakly.

"No, I don't think you'd hold back anything purposefully…not with everything that's at stake…" Sam replied calmly, "but this case…its bringing up some bad stuff for you…a lot happened…a lot you'd like to forget forever…and maybe something that you buried is trying to come through…"

"Oh, so now I'm crazy…" Deeks huffed.

Sam raised his eyebrow and made a show of slowly moving his eyes to the bag that lay in a heap across the gym.

Following Sam's line of sight, Deeks eyes widened in surprise as he looked at the bag and turned back to the mildly amused agent, "I did that…?"

Sam just smiled lightly and stood, offering a hand and hoisting the unsteady man to his feet, "let's get you cleaned up and get some real food in you…then a good eight hours of sleep to top it off…"

Deeks protest died on his lips as he saw Sam's pointed look, with a shrug he allowed Sam to help him towards the showers, timidly asking, "Hetty going to take that out a' my pay…?"

With a chuckle, knowing Deeks needed the release and redirection, Sam just commented, "she might let it slide this time…wouldn't do it again though…"

…**.ncis la…**

"Is he going to be okay?" Kensi asked, her eyes moving to take in her partners sleeping form, recrimination in her voice as she continued, "how could we have been so blind…how could we have missed it…he's been right here with us, but she's still taking him away from us piece by piece…"

With Deeks cleaned and feed, a mild sedative in his soda as an added measure; the detective was now sleeping under the watchful eyes of his team as Nate laid out what they all had come to realize, almost too late.

"You've all been under extreme stress…I don't doubt that all of you have not been sleeping well or eating much…and as agents are so won't to do…hiding your owns stresses behind worrying for your teammates…being laser focused on the job at hand…" the last, a mild rebuke they all took in stride from the operational psychologist. "The detective is no different…he hid it and suppressed it until it literally overwhelmed him…"

"But he's gonna be alright…?" Callen pressed, his eyes also going briefly to the detective.

Nodding slowly, Nate replied, "eventually…yes. But this case, it's brought up a lot of terrifying memories for Deeks…things he would just as soon forget and it's left him torn. He's fighting to suppress those memories of what he went through…of any and all memories of Sylvia Gray, but he is also aware that something from all that may give us a clue to where Sylvia might be. And, besides everything that has been happening recently, after this is all over, he's going to need to work through everything that this case has stirred up from his past…which leads me to the comment you made Sam…about what Deeks was saying while in his fugue state…you seem convinced he was remembering something…why…?"

All eyes now turned to the agent, "I'm not sure he knew what he was saying…just that he needed to stop her but he didn't know where to look. But then he stopped for just a second, like he was remembering…he said…'wait, maybe..' then he shook his head and said, 'wouldn't go back there…hated it…' "

"Go back where…?" Callen asked.

"And who hated it…him or Gray…?" Kensi asked, "Could it…could it be somewhere she held him…maybe its someplace he doesn't want to go back to…"

Eyes turned to Hetty for an answer, "as far as the police were ever able to discern, Ms. Gray only held Mr. Deeks in one location…"

"Surely she wouldn't try to set up shop in the same place…even as unstable as she is, she has to know that would be the first place we'd look for him…" Callen postulated, "So it has to be someplace Gray doesn't like…"

"But Nell and Eric haven't found anything…all her parents property was sold when they died…" Kensi said with a shrug, "and she didn't have any aunts and uncles…"

"But she did have grandparents…" Sam put forth.

…**..ncis la…..**

"I can't believe we missed it…it was turned over to the state ten years ago when the grandparents died..." Eric said shamefacedly. He and Nell had spent the rest of the afternoon sifting through all the data they had collected and came across an obscure reference that had been previously overlooked.

"We know Sylvia Gray's parents were killed in a car accident when she was fifteen…after that she went to live with her paternal grandparents in a small town about four hours away…Cordwood. Her grandparents owned a small farm, sets on about 300 acres…goats, chickens, eggs…a few dairy cows used to make cheese and a blueberry field that was open to the public in the summer…they supplemented their retirement with the blueberry sales and by selling produce at the local farmer's market…"

During Nell's explanation the team shot surreptitious looks towards the liaison officer, gauging his reaction to the news…though he had slept most of the afternoon, he still looked anything but rested.

"She hated it…" Deeks said tonelessly, his eyes never leaving the overlay map of the area the farm was located into, his tone didn't change as he took up the story, "when she left to go to college, she never went back…she would never talk about it, or say why…I figured with my crappy childhood, I didn't have any right to pry into hers if she didn't want to talk about it…she only mentioned the place once or twice in passing…"

"Since Gray was in Pine Crest, when her grandparents died the property was forfeited back to the state for back taxes…" Nell interjected when it was apparent Deeks was not going to add anything to his story.

"She hated the place…she wouldn't even talk about the place…she wouldn't go back there…" Deeks reiterated.

"If it's the only option open to her…maybe she would…" Callen countered.

"But why…how, even-if it's been in state custody…" Deeks argued.

"Still in state custody yes, but it was never sold…so it's empty…" Eric interjected.

"So, it is quite possible she could be hiding there…" Hetty commented.

"What about Scottsville, where she's from….anyone there she could stay with…" Kensi asked.

It was Eric who answered the query, "…doubt it…it's one of the first places after the State Police we issued a BOLO too…besides, even after twelve years, Sylvia Gray is still well known and not well liked at all…the rest of her juvenile records were finally released…and, not only was she suspect in the White boy's death; but the crash that killed her parents was also suspicious…"

"The Scottsville police think she might have had something to do with her parent's death…" Callen asked in surprise.

"As we issued the BOLO, I wanted to personally contact some of the places Ms. Gray might try to hide out, get their opinion and impressions of the woman…the police chief in Scottsville remembered Sylvia and was quite forth coming with his theories…" Hetty said.

"Just like with Deeks friend Taylor Martin…Gray's parents also suffered a fatal car crash…" Nell added.

"Any particular reason they would suspect Sylvia of trying to kill her own parents…" Sam asked.

"According to the records of the investigation, her parents were considering having her committed after the White boy died so mysteriously…apparently they suspected their daughter was unwell, even then…" Hetty explained.

"To protect their daughter and prove her innocence or because they suspected she had something to do with the kid's death…" Sam mused.

"Either way, Gray wasn't buying it…" Callen commented, adding with a look towards Deeks, "she doesn't have many resources to stay in the city…and if she would be that easily recognized in Scottsville, then Cordwood is the only option left…"

"It's almost a four hour drive from here…" Kensi commented.

"Then let's go…" Deeks said.

"Not so fast…you wouldn't get there until well after two in the morning…far too late to begin any kind of search. Eric and Nell can notify the sheriff in Cordwood…they can begin the sweep of the property first thing in the morning…" Hetty directed, eying all her agents critically, "you're all exhausted…go home, get some rest…if it proves that Ms. Gray is indeed settling in at her grand-parents farm, it will be a very trying day for all of us…"

Reluctantly the team headed back down the stairs and began gathering their things…they, along with Eric and Nell headed to the parking lot, exchanging good nights as they climbed into their vehicles.

Deeks climbed into the passenger seat of Kensi's SUV…just as Callen had been staying with Sam, Deeks and Kensi had been going back and forth between their apartments, so that no one on the team was ever alone.

Sam made eye contact with Kensi, giving her a quick nod, the signal that told her that he and Callen would, as had become habit over the last couple weeks, follow them to Deeks place before heading home themselves.

Loading his messenger bag and laptop case in the back seat of his car, Eric looked up a final time to see Nell climb into her car and follow the NCIS SUV's out of the parking lot…it didn't sit right with him waiting until morning to check on the Cordwood property or notify the small sheriff's department. This case had drug on forever, the team, and especially Deeks, was suffering and Eric felt it was his fault…if he had just looked a little harder he might have found the property sooner…this whole nightmare might already have been over. And with two weeks having passed the team knew it was just a matter of time before Sylvia would finally dare make a move...either for vengeance or for Deeks, it was still uncertain.

He looked back at the mission, it would now be running on a skeleton staff…providing Hetty left shortly after her agents, no one would raise an eyebrow or give a second thought to Eric being in ops…he practically lived there anyway. He watched for several minutes…it was hard to tell when the operation's manager left as she parked her car on the other side of the building…but he figured she needed rest just as much as the rest of them.

Going back into ops some twenty minutes later, the night shift paid the tech little attention as he slid back into his station. Hetty was right about one thing…it was far too late for the team or the Cordwood sheriff's department to start a search of the 300 acre property…besides the inherent danger of searching the large, unfamiliar area after dark…the thought of running into the crazed woman on her own turf was not an appealing prospect.

Eric sat there a moment trying to decide what he should do…the biggest danger to them all was that they didn't know where Sylvia was at the moment; was she indeed at the farm or was she in the city-stalking Deeks, or anyone of them, at this very moment. He gave a sigh and a quick look at the overnight crew to see that he was being ignored and them keyed in the code for the nearest thermal satellite in the area…usually not something they were authorized to do, except under the most extreme of cases.

He managed to key into one that was in the general vicinity…it was moving out of range, but would give him a view of at least part of the property. He laid out the map of the farm and then keyed in the overlay thermal image area…the screen lit up with hundreds of weak dots, indicating the local wildlife…but nothing in or near the old house or cabins to indicate a human presence.

The tech frowned…while he didn't get a view of the entire 300 acres…it was still enough; and if the imaging was being translated correctly then the danger was closer than was comfortable…because that meant that Gray was no doubt in the LA area…but stalking who at the moment. Despite the safety of ops, Eric gave a shiver of fear.

With new determination, Eric began keying in the, by now, very familiar traffic cams…god, how many times had he checked these same streets over the last two weeks. He first scanned the area around the hospital where Lanni was still a patient. He then scanned the streets outside of Chris, Paula and Amanda's apartments…finding nothing overtly suspicious he then keyed up Nell's street…followed by Sam's and finally Deeks place. After nearly an hour of continually cycling though the streets around the teams' homes, Eric realized he couldn't keep it up…despite his best intentions, he was just as exhausted as the rest of them.

He then tied in the facial rec program to the traffic cam cycle, a program he ran on most days to track the team whenever they left the mission. Eric then laid back in his chair to rest his eyes…if she showed up anywhere near any these places the alarm he had also programmed in would alert him to the danger.

At 5 am the alarm startled Eric from his dozing….

…**.NCIS LA….**

I know, evil cliffy…but I have the rest of the story sorted out, just have to flesh it out and get it down…should be one more chapter then an epilogue….it has taken me months and months and months to figure out how to involve Eric in a realistic way (at least as realistic as TV and fan fiction can be…)


	18. Chapter 18

**Sylvia**

**Chapter 18**

The alarm startled Eric from his restless dozing and he slammed his feet to the floor, eying his surroundings dazedly as he attempted to remember where he was. The claxon alarm quickly drew his attention to his computer and he swiftly rolled his chair up to his terminal…eyes darting across multi-split screens, it took him a few precious seconds to figure out what he was looking at.

He finally zeroed in on the screen that had set off the alarm. His hand was reaching for the phone before he realized what he was seeing. Facial rec had identified a woman crossing the street towards Deeks apartment building as Sylvia Gray…Eric noted with some concern that the woman seemed confident in her stride, not attempting to hide in shadows or from any traffic cameras that were in the area.

"Come on, come on, come on…" he mumbled, waiting as the number he dialed rang and rang…finally being picked up on the fourth ring.

"Eric…?" came Kensi's sleepy but concerned voice.

Without preamble, Eric immediately began the sit-rep," Kens, she's there…Gray is there. She's heading your way…angles bad, can't tell if she has any weapons…she's just going inside the lobby of the apartment building…"

"What…wait…?" Kensi said, coming to full wakefulness, "Sylvia is here…at Deeks apartment…? How do…never mind…call Sam and Callen…."

Kensi had barely hung up the phone before Eric was dialing the other agents…

…**.ncis la….**

"Deeks. Deeks….get up…we got company…" Kensi said urgently as she shook the sleeping man. She hated having to wake him knowing that this was the first real sleep he had gotten in weeks, but Sylvia was too dangerous and unpredictable to handle on her own; and she was not about to let her partner out of her sight with the woman this close.

"Company…?" Deeks questioned sleepily, but came more fully awake when he saw the tight look on his partners face, "She's here isn't she…how…?"

"Eric…" Kensi replied.

"Eric…" Deeks began to question before shaking his head…he really didn't want to know how Eric knew what was going on outside his building at five in the morning… 'Hadn't Hetty sent them all home…?' he wondered.

Deeks threw on some clothes as he watched Kensi eye the back of the building from the bedroom window…she shook her head at his questioning look, "I don't see anything out the back…"

Kensi's phone ringing moments later startled them both.

"Eric…what have you got…?" Kensi asked the tech.

"Sam and Callen are on the way…" Eric reported, adding tightly, "Kensi, she's inside the building…I've lost visual…"

"We know where she's heading…we're ready for her…" Kensi said determinedly, glancing over at Deeks, who stood with a strange look on his face as he simple stared at the front door of his apartment: an odd mixture of fear, relief and curiosity.

The seconds ticked off…the clock came around to a full minute…then two, then three and still nothing; Kensi and Deeks exchanged confused looks.

"The elevator isn't this slow…" Kensi commented.

Deeks shrugged, "only seven floors…even if she walked it she should be here by now…"

"What's she waiting for…?" Kensi grumbled, anxious for a showdown with the woman that was causing her team…her partner, so much grief.

"Good question…she obviously has a plan…she wouldn't know that Eric would have eyes on the building; by the way, what's up with that…?" Deeks asked.

Kensi just shrugged, "its Eric…" as if that explained everything.

"So obviously coming straight to the apartment was not the plan…" Deeks continued, heading to the door to open it a crack and peer down the hallway.

"Deeks…" Kensi hissed pushing him away from the door and taking the point position herself, opening the door marginally wider to peer both ways in the hallway.

"Nothing…" she commented, closing the door and facing her partner, "you know her best…what's she waiting for…?"

Deeks shook his head, at a loss as to what Sylvia could be doing…what she could be waiting for… "I'd say she was waiting to follow me when I left for work…but that wouldn't explain why she's in the building…you'd think she'd be in a car…"

"Waiting for you in the lobby maybe…?" Kensi mused.

"Maybe," Deeks said, unconvinced, "that would be taking a risk that I would see her too soon or that one of you would be here to pick me up for work…"

"So what's in the building that she'd want…that would get her close to you before you could suspect anything…?" Kensi asked.

Deeks continued to shake his head as he wracked his brain to find some logic in Sylvia's plan…his eyes suddenly coming to rest on the squeaky toy under the coffee table…Monty's toy… "Monty…!"

"What…Monty…?" Kensi repeated, "Deeks, what do you mean Monty…he's not even here…"

"No, he's not in the apartment…but he is in the building…with the dog walker…" Deeks explained as he opened the door to again peer out, "Sylvia had a thing for killing pets…I've had Monty staying with the dog walker…so she wouldn't be able to hurt him if she had eyes on the building…"

"So then, she wouldn't know about Monty then…" Kensi hissed as she followed Deeks down the hall.

"She was out a full two weeks before she called me the first time…she could have seen me walking Monty anytime…recognized him with the dog walker…" Deeks replied tightly.

"So…she might kill Monty…" Kensi gasped, horrified at the thought of an innocent animal being killed to further the woman's sick fantasy. 'And damn it, Monty was part of the team…no one messed with the team…'

"Or just take him…to draw me out…honestly, at this point, it's a crap shoot what's going on in that woman's mind…" Deeks said in frustration.

Kensi nodded, "so how do you want to handle this…shouldn't we wait for Sam and Callen…?"

Stopping at the elevator, Deeks shook his head, as he pushed the button, "if she is after Monty, she's not going to let Jennifer stand in the way of getting him…we need to get down there now. No one else is getting hurt because of this, Jenny certainly didn't sign up for a psychopath to come knocking on her door when she took Monty as a client…and if Sylvia gets out of here with Monty…"

He let the implication hang, as Kensi slowly nodded, "so what do you want to do…?"

"We don't know what she's planning…" Deeks mused aloud, "We need to cover the inside and hope to hell Sam and Callen get here soon to cover the outside. I'm gonna take the elevator…you take the stairs in case she tries to circle around…"

She grabbed his arm, "what…no, I don't like it…we shouldn't separate…she's too dangerous…"

"You're right about that last part…that's why we can't let her get away…"Deeks said as he turned to his partner, "believe me I don't want either of us to meet up with her alone…but we don't have much of a choice…"

She nodded reluctantly, and with a stern warning to 'be careful', she make her way to the stairs... Deeks watched a moment more as the door closed and he stepped into the elevator…no, he didn't want anyone else to meet up with Sylvia…including Kensi. He would easily make it to the dog walker's apartment a good minute or more ahead of Kensi…maybe be able to confront Sylvia once and for all.

Deeks peered out of the elevator and saw nothing untoward in the hall, carefully stepping out and making his way to the dog walker's apartment. He stopped at the door and listened…hearing nothing, which sent off alarm bells in his head…Jennifer should be up by now…getting ready for her early morning clients, and Monty would definitely be wide eyed and bushy tailed excitedly bounding after the young woman in anticipation of his morning run.

Deeks huffed out a steadying breath or two and slowly tried the door…more alarmed to find it unlocked. He slowly turned the knob and pushed the door so it swung open widely while he raised his gun, his eyes quickly scanning the room. Stepping into the apartment, he was stopped dead in his tracks, fear momentarily overtaking him as he saw legs behind the kitchen island.

Suddenly coming to himself, he darted around the island and dropped to the floor, hesitantly reaching to fell for a pulse and relieved beyond comprehension to feel a strong, steady beat. He looked around for Monty, even calling out hoarsely for the dog, but there was no answering bark.

"Jennifer…hey, Jen…come on, wake up for me…" Deeks gently cajoled the young, dark haired woman.

The woman weakly batted his hands away before suddenly coming back to awareness with a start, "no…leave me alone…"

"Whoa…whoa, it's just me…you're alright now…it's me…Marty…" the detective said quietly. "Are you alright…what happened…?"

"Some woman…a woman, thought it was strange to get someone at the door so early…" the woman started to explain as her hand went to her head.

"This woman…what did she look like…?"

"About my height…blonde, shoulder length hair…" She looked at Deeks oddly for a moment, "I don't understand, she said she knew you…was here to pick up Monty: but you never said anything…I wasn't going to let her have him…told her I needed to call you…"

"She attacked you…?" Deeks said, getting a nod from the dog walker.

"Detective…what's going on…why did that woman take Monty…?"

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

Kensi wasn't taking any chances on what might be going through Sylvia's mind…for all the team knew, the woman may have finally had a total break...they couldn't be certain anymore if she was still physically after Deeks or just wanted to make him suffer. It was a long shot, but the agent just had to be sure; so before she made her way down the stairwell she decided to check out the roof, terrified that Sylvia might, after all this time, decide if she couldn't have Deeks then no one could…murder/suicides in these kind of cases were prevalent and Deeks was not about to become another statistic on her watch. They already knew the woman had gained access to a weapon when she killed their earlier suspect; perhaps, even now, could be hiding on the roof, waiting for the detective to leave the building.

To her relief the rooftop was empty…so she made her way back down the stairwell; clearing one stairwell and the sixth floor hallway.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

"Sam, can't you go any faster…" Callen cajoled from the passenger seat of the Challenger.

"G, I'm going as fast as I can…and Eric is changing the lights…" Sam replied tightly.

"I knew we should have put his ass in a safe house…there's no way we can get to his place in time…." Callen complained.

"Yeah, right…you planning on sitting on the boy to keep him there…" Sam countered. "No, he's got Kensi…they won't do anything stupid…"

The look of sheer surprise that crossed Callen's features at Sam's remark caused the man to press the accelerator just a little harder.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

It was almost going to plan…the cabin was nearly ready…just needed its guest of honor to make it complete. She knew he would be surprised…maybe a little angry at her presumptuousness; but she knew he would also need a little incentive so finally see it her way.

She really didn't like dogs…thought them dirty and smelly; but Marty seemed to love his animal companion, and if it helped to ease his transition to his new life she was willing to put up with the mangy little beast…at least for a little while.

She yanked harder than necessary on the lead, causing Monty to whine and try to pull away.

"Stop squirming, you little beast…we need to go surprise you master…" she threatened, pulling the reluctant animal after her.

Sylvia had just rounded on the fourth floor stairwell when she heard a noise above her. At first she paid it little head, thinking it to be one of the residence of the building, but a flash like light catching metal caught her attention. As she was debating the merits of continuing up the stairs or slipping through the fire door, Monty suddenly caught a familiar scent and bucked against his leash, barking furiously.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

"She hasn't left the building…" the tech reported to the detective.

"Okay…look, I'm gonna have Jennifer lock herself in her apartment and go find Kensi…" Deeks replied.

"LAPD and an ambulance is on its way…and Sam and Callen are about ten minutes out…" Eric said expectantly.

"Sorry, can't wait that long…Sylvia is up to something…she's not ready to leave the building yet.

"Be careful…" Eric warned unnecessarily.

Despite the fact Eric couldn't see him, Deeks just nodded absently and pocketed his phone. Turning to the young woman, he ordered, "Stay put…don't open up that door for anyone but LAPD or NCIS…"

Jennifer just nodded after the quickly retreating detective.

He wanted so much to know if his partner was alright…wanted to know where in the building she was, but was afraid to distract her with a call…afraid it might attract Sylvia's attention. So, he made his way into the stairwell…hoping to meet Kensi on the way down...what echoed down the stairwell when he opened the door sent a bolt of fear through him…

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

"Monty…?" Kensi called.

Fighting to restrain the excited animal, Sylvia yanked the dog nearly off its feet, causing Monty's barking to choke off, "be quiet you beast…stop fighting me…"

In a fit of rage she yanked with all her might, pulling the hapless dog off its feet to slam into the wall. Monty lay in a heap, stunned by the violent hit against the wall and whined in fear and pain…

Hearing Kensi making her way down the stairs and hearing Marty's shout from below, Sylvia knew her plans were ruined and in another fit, kicked the dog, causing him to yelp in pain.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

Kensi reached the stairwell landing first and after a quick look around knelt down to check on the dog's injuries.

Stroking his head she spoke quietly and gently to the animal, "sshh, it's alright…you're gonna be fine, boy…sshh…"

"Kensi…?" Deeks voice echoed up the stairwell.

"Deeks, up here…its Monty, he's hurt…" Kensi called down to him, "no sign of Gray…."

The next several seconds played out in slow motion as Deeks rounded the last set of stairs before making his way up to the landing where Kensi still knelt by the whimpering dog he looked up to see the fire door suddenly fly open, hitting Kensi square in the back, knocking her off balance and falling headfirst down the flight of stairs.

To startled to do anything but dive for his partner before she was seriously injured, Deeks only caught a glimpse of Sylvia's expectant face before the fire door closed…and Sylvia was gone again.

He grabbed Kensi by the shoulders before her forward momentum landed her face first into the stairs, but not before her ribs make contact with the hard stairs and her hands and wrists took the brunt of her fall.

"Kens…god, Kensi, are you alright…" Deeks gasped out, plopping down on the stairs and gently turning his partner over so she was half laying on his lap.

"I'm fine…" she gasped out, wincing as her ribs protested the air needed to get out even those few words. "Monty…he's hurt…Gray, was it Gray…go after her…don't let her get away…I'm fine…"

"No," Deeks protested, "I'm not leaving you, not again…"

A commotion below them drew their attention and hearing the frantic calls of his team, Deeks called down to them…"Guys, we need help up here…Kensi's hurt…Sylvia took off down the fourth floor hall…she has to be coming down the elevator…"

The two partners heard Sam's voice as he directed, what was obviously the LAPD officers, to the elevators and towards the back of the building.

As Callen made it to their position, they noted he was on the phone, to ops by the sound of his demands to the person on the other end, "…let Sam know, he's starting the perimeter sweep as we speak…she can't get away this time…"

…**NCIS LA….**

a/n: now, to some this chapter may seem a little contrived…but you've to really think about how long it takes to do certain things…and as a gamer, my mind thinks in rounds, actions and who has initiative…a round in AD&D in approx. 6 seconds…so see the action unfolding in 6-10 second intervals, then think how many seconds/minutes it would take you to walk up/down 7 flights of stairs if you were moving cautiously.

Also, I know they showed Deeks apartment in "Personal" and it only looked to be 2-3 stories, but I'm thinking after his shooting Hetty might have "strongly" encouraged our detective to move to a more secure building…and I just needed a bigger building to make this chapter work…

(shaking head and sighing in frustration) Do you know it was easier to work in Monty than it is to work Eric into the plot/action…thank god for delusional behaviours….


	19. Chapter 19

**Sylvia**

**Chapter 19**

a/n: so close, I thought I was gonna get it done in this one, but it was proving to long and cumbersome for one chapter…so I had to divide it into two. Hopefully the muse will stay focused and not stray so this story can finally be finished up…

…**.NCIS LA…..**

"I'm so sorry guys…I really thought we had her this time…I called as soon the facial recognition caught her on the traffic cams…the building is closed circuit so I couldn't hack the interior feeds…" Eric was falling all over himself to apologize the team when they assembled in ops later that morning.

"On the contrary Mr. Beale…despite my orders for everyone to go home and rest…you found yourself back in ops, looking out for this team…" Hetty said.

Giving a frustrated sigh and turning abruptly in his chair, he ground out, "for all the good it did…we didn't catch her…again; and now not only is Kensi hurt…even Monty got hurt…"

"No, Eric…not catching her is on us, not you…if not for you we could have had it a whole lot worse…" Deeks said adamantly, laying a hand on the tech's shoulder and giving it a squeeze, "and Kensi and Monty are both gonna be fine…just a little bruised and banged up…"

Though not by any means mollified by what he still considered his failing, Eric just nodded his thanks to the detective.

"We had LAPD all over the building…how did she get by us-again…?" Callen asked.

"Checking every angle we could find…we finally caught her coming down one of the fire escapes…she apparently broke into one of the empty apartments and climbed down the fire escape…" Nell reported.

"How does she do this…she doesn't have any training, yet she's pulling off these Houdini's and seems to have access to things she shouldn't be able to access…" Sam grumbled in frustration.

"It is the nature of the beast…her distorted perceptions of reality and social boundaries, coupled with the same skewed sense of right and wrong…and Ms. Gray's psychosis makes her a master manipulator…she is not doubt finding unwitting accomplices to her plans…" Hetty explained.

"Or…" Eric suddenly piped up, hands flying over the keyboard, "or, she could have access to the internet. Then a lot of things she needs to know or do she can do without ever leaving the place she is staying. With things out there like on-line banking and shopping…and with most public records being on line there is no need for trips into the city to go to the courthouse or library…you can even grocery shop on-line… if she knows what she's doing she could hide from us forever…"

"So, if she can do a majority of this planning on the computer and out of our sight…how's she doing it…?" Deeks asked, "I thought you had the doctor's computer flagged."

"We do," Nell said, "so far no activity on the doctor's credit cards, bank accounts or computer. So, that probably means she had her own laptop."

"Okay, if she's not using the doctor's money or computer then what is she using for cash…or WiFi for that matter..." asked Sam, "if we suspect she's on her grand-parents property…it wouldn't be set up for internet and it would be suspicious to have anything delivered to an abandoned property."

"Wouldn't have to be, there are capture cards that allow you to purchase WiFi airtime, similar to purchasing minutes for a cell phone…" Eric explained, "And she could have bought a pre-paid credit card…no way to track those either."

"So you can't you track her that way…?" Callen asked.

Eric shook his head, "If she's doing a capture…it's not even off any one particular tower…she could do it from anywhere you can get a cell signal…it would be like trying to trace a burn phone…but harder, since I don't have the IP address she is using. She would have to access something that I could back-trace her through, like the doctor's bank accounts…"

"So that all that gets us nowhere…" Deeks grumbled.

Eric cocked his head, "maybe not….if she is using the internet she needs a search engine…I can hack into those and see if any show up in the area of the farm…"

The team waited with bated breath for Eric and Nell to work their magic. Eric sighed and looked over at Nell, who turned to the team, "sorry guys, there are no internet signals coming from anywhere on the property."

The team gave varying sighs of frustration at the newest setback, Callen interjecting, "but it is one more way to try to get eyes on her. You can keep up that scan…?"

"Yeah, we can keep an eye on the area…" Eric replied, adding somewhat sheepishly, "but we really don't have too."

"So anything else you were you doing when you were supposed to be sleeping…?" Callen asked the tech.

"Uh…well…" Eric squirmed uncomfortably.

"Mr. Beale…" Hetty inquired again, looking pointedly at the tech, "anything you find that can help us put an end to this nightmare will be appreciated…"

Eric took in a released a bated breath before diving into what he had been up to the previous evening…hoping the serious and time sensitive nature of their search would give him a pass for "borrowing" the satellite feed.

Without raising a brow or missing a beat, Hetty asked evenly, "and did you find anything of note during the thermal sweep of the property…?"

Again Eric shook his head, a chagrined look on his face, "Sorry Hetty, I'm not being much help am I…?"

"Nonsense, Mr. Beale, you're doing an admiral job trying to coax answers out of these machines…I'm just afraid they are no match for a person who is not ready to be found…" Hetty replied.

Looking up at the operation's manager shyly, Eric said, "Uh, I can still try…the next satellite is due in the area in the next twelve hours…I can do another sweep then…if she hasn't been found yet…"

Hetty sighed and nodded slowly, "let's hope we won't need to do that, but we'll leave that option open…"

…**.NCIS LA….**

"No. No. Nooo…" each angry shout was punctuated by hands pounding the steering wheel.

Sylvia took in a released a deep, calming breath and ran a hand through her already tousled hair. Her mind continually running through her plan, 'How…how did this happen? She had it planned so well after watching him all these weeks. She knew he had an affinity for that nasty creature…so where his precious little dog went he would gladly come; and when he saw how happy the mutt was to have hundreds of acres to roam he would be happy too. Marty was always all about making other people happy.'

Scowling as her anger bubbled to the surface again, she said aloud, "How could this happen? What went wrong…why had he been up and out of his apartment already…he wasn't due to even pick up the dog…usually only checked on the mutt in the evening after work…" her scowl deepened as she practically growled out, "and her…" as she remembered Kensi coming down the stairs towards her.

As she pulled into the rear of a local mom and pop diner at the edge of town, her scowl changed to a twisted parody of a smile as she recalled swinging open the heavy door and hitting the woman, knocking her down the stairs. So the mutt was now out, and if what she saw of the fall was any indication, _that woman_ wouldn't be bothering her Marty anymore. But that left her with new dilemma…Marty was spending far too much time with these new people, seldom was he alone anymore…and the last she had checked with his old college friends they were still being protected by the police. She was done with them anyway…once she had Marty back with her, they wouldn't matter…she will have finally won against their meddling; she just wanted to forget everyone and everything about the past and move forward with her life with Marty.

No, her problem were these _new_ friends he had…they were making her reunion with her lover all the more difficult than his college friends ever had. Several times she had been close to being caught by them, and just the thought of how many times her lover had been within her grasp only to be snatched away by their meddling sent her into another rage.

She gave on last angry huff, running her hands through her hair. This wasn't getting her anywhere, she needed a new plan, a new angle…she needed to bring Marty to her; it was getting far too dangerous to keep going back and forth between the farm and the city. The eight hour round trip was testing her endurance, and eating into the money she had set aside.

Sylvia reached into the backseat of the car and pulled out a red, short-cropped wig, looking in the mirror as she carefully slid it over her head and adjusted it to her satisfaction. She then reached back and grabbed a waitress uniform and apron, before exiting the car and entering the diner.

Coming out of the back of the diner kitchen several minutes later she was met by surprise by an elderly, matronly woman who was at the register, "why, Layla…I thought we'd given you the day off sweetie…you had business in the city…?"

Sylvia gave a big smile to the woman, her voice high pitched and sickly sweet as she came up to the woman, "yes you did Miss Martha, but the appointment got…postponed, and you did say I could pick up an extra shift when I needed it…"

"Of course darlin'…these old feet of mine just can't take running the floor like they used to…" the older woman smiled back. "Well, if you've got the floor I can get busy on these receipts…call if ya' need anything, I'll be in the back office…"

"No problem, you just go put those feet up…I'll take care of everything out front…" Sylvia said, the wide smile still on her face as she made shooing motions with her hands.

"You're a blessin' child…" Martha said as she made her way through the kitchen doors.

Her smile immediately twisted into a disgusted scowl as she murmured under her breath, "stupid old cow…"

Pasting a welcoming smile on her face once again, she turned back towards the front of the story…most of the old regulars she had come to associate with the diner were already in their usual spots, and most could pretty much fend for themselves for such things as pie, coffee or the occasional condiment. She only need to clean up after them and take kitchen orders if anyone wanted food.

It suited her fine. It gave her time to think. She was growing restless with the ever growing delays of gaining her prize, the emptiness of going back to her rented room at the old Bed and Breakfast down the street or when she went to the cabin to take supplies and see that it was in readiness for her lover. The restlessness was simmering to a slow boil of anger…she wanted Marty here, now…and ever attempt thus far had been thwarted.

Cars pulling into the front lot caught her eye; she tensed ever so slightly as the Sheriff and his deputy pulled in followed by a second squad car. 'Why were they here?' she wondered in a slow growing panic.

She shook herself, scolding herself impatiently, 'Don't be ridiculous…the local townies couldn't possibly have figured out her plan; she's been extremely careful. Besides, this was one of only three restaurants in the entire town, they had to eat somewhere.'

As the officers entered and found a large booth in the corner she pasted on that smile she hated so much and made her way over to the four men, "Afternoon, gentlemen…my, what's this that I have all four of you handsome men in the diner at one time…?"

"Miss Layla," the sheriff greeted as he slid his girth into the booth and scooped up a menu, "the boys and I have a long, tiresome afternoon ahead of us so we thought we'd stop and fuel up on some of Miss Martha's famous beef stew and apple pie…"

"Really…" she said in mock amazement as she poured their coffees', "nothing serious I hope?"

One of the younger deputies, fresh-faced out of the academy piped in, "we're hunting for a whack job fugitive that might be hidin' out at the old Gray homestead on Route 14…"

"Enough, Riley…" the sheriff chided the young man with an impatient sigh.

"Oh, sounds dangerous…" Sylvia replied with a shiver as she shot the younger man a concerned look. She knew the young man was smitten with her and on occasion had used his juvenile crush to help her in settling into the community.

"It's nothing to be worrying yourself about, Miss Layla, don't think there's anything to it…no one's been out that way, or shown any interest in that property in over a decade…but the feds insist that we check it out. Hell, they're even sending a team out to go over the place themselves; be out this way sometime later this afternoon."

"The feds…? You mean Federal Agents? Why would they be involved in the search for a….for a…fugitive…?" the word nearly choked her with a renewed rage, but she needed to know what new difficulty was being laid over her plans.

Mistaking her stuttering as fear, the sheriff continued, "Now, don't be worrying your pretty little head…"

"But if there is someone…dangerous… lurking around…" Sylvia prodded.

"No one's out there…Feds even said so themselves…just want us to have a look around and secure the area…" the sheriff consoled. "We're gonna look around and they'll come out and satisfy themselves that no one is out there and that'll be the end of this nonsense. Now, just go on about your business and don't give it another thought. There ain't nothing to be worrying about."

Sylvia walked off to fill the order but quickly found an excuse to be back near the booth so she could overhear the continuing conversation. As she sat a booth over re-filling the condiments she strained to hear the details of the investigation.

"So what exactly is going on here Sheriff? I don't understand…if these Feds said no one was out there, then, why _they _coming here…?" a dark haired young deputy asked.

"It's all kinda sketchy," the sheriff said as he ran his hand over his short cropped hair in a display of guarded confusion. "Now, I talked to some flunky at this _NCIS a_gency…sounded like some kid…think he said his name was Beale. From what I could get from the kid, apparently this suspect of theirs has a connection to this area; might be trying to hide out at the Gray's old farm and they want us to go have a look around and see if it looks like anyone is looking to move into the area, or is setting up shop in any of the cabins scattered about the area."

One of the deputies just shrugged, "sounds easy enough, but if someone was trying to move in up there surely we would have heard about it; there are still working farms out that way."

The sheriff nodded his agreement, "that we would; and the funny thing is, he said they did a sweep of the area with all those fancy computers they got up there in LA…said nothing was showing up, but said it didn't mean nothing because they had reason to believe their suspect was in the city when they ran there sweep. So, I don't see that there's anything to all this…if there fancy gizmo's didn't pick up anyone out on that property I don't know what they think we're going to find. Anyway, they faxed us the fugitive's description and no one like that has even passed through the town that I know of…"

The sheriff opened the file he had been carrying and passed around the photo of the suspect. Each deputy gave it a quick glance before handing it on with a negative shake of their head.

"So what's the story on this woman? I mean, for a federal agency to be involved it has to be something serious…right…?" asked one of the young deputies, "What was Riley goin' on about a whack job…?"

Scowling at his youngest deputy, the sheriff explained what he had gathered from the conversation with the NCIS tech and the rather thin file that accompanied it. "Appears this woman has some real mental issues…has been stalking a police officer…what got her incarcerated in the nut house to begin with…they didn't send me all the details; just that she was out and picking up where she left off…and that she is to be considered extremely dangerous. They got her linked to at least two homicides and a hit n run…"

A confused looked crossed another officers face, as he viewed the photo again, "So what connection does she have here, we're hours from LA. If this fugitive is stalking some LA cop why are they looking for her out in these parts…and why is a federal agency involved and not the State Police…?"

The sheriff heaved a big sigh, "that's where it gets tricky and I got a bunch of run around from this NCIS guy, but the bottom line is this cop is some kind of _liaison officer_…"

"Liaison officer…?" one of the deputies repeated in confusion.

"Cool…" piped in Riley, "that means these Feds needed help or something…a liaison usually coordinates cases between two agencies…that happens a lot when Feds move into an unfamiliar area to investigate a case…"

Shaking his head at the young deputy the sheriff went on to answer his deputies question, "It was before my time…but the Gray's' had a grand-daughter that stayed with them for a time after her parents were killed in a car accident…wasn't here long, went off to college in the city and never came back, even for their funerals…then she got into trouble and the state took over the property…"

"So, they think this woman…this Sylvia Gray, came back to the old homestead…why…?" the deputy asked as he scanned the thin file.

"Apparently she has no ties in LA…the only place they have left to look for her is out this way…" the sheriff replied.

One of the deputies just sat back with a shake of his head, "so they expect us to search over the whole property…? Besides the old homestead, there are dozens of old hunting shacks people have thrown up over the last ten years dotting that whole area…what are we looking for if she's not out there…?"

"See if there is any activity out that way…maybe someone setting up housekeepin' on one of them old shacks. I told them we'd take a look…but no one has reported anything unusual out the way of the homestead, and no one has seen a woman matching the description," Waving a hand at the file the sheriff continued, "Look at her…she look like the type to be roughing it out in them ol' huntin' shacks? We'll check out the homestead, they want anything else they can 'sweep' the area themselves."

The conversation halted as Sylvia brought the meals to the table.

…**..NCIS LA…..**

The sheriff and his deputies were waiting for the team when they pulled up to the Gray's homestead.

Reaching the porch to the old, two story white farmhouse first, Callen help out a hand, "Agent Callen, my partner, Agent Hannah," shaking the extended hand, he continued with a nod towards the rest of the team, "Agent Blye and Detective Deeks…"

A quick round of handshaking as the Sheriff introduced his department, all four of them, "I'm Sheriff Millsap. My second, Deputy Pete Rogers…got Deputy Johnny Saunders and that there is Deputy Riley Porter."

As they shook hands, the Sheriff eyed the group critically for a moment; and while his look couldn't exactly be interpreted as unfriendly it certainly held no indication of anything but strained tolerance towards the team. His eyes came to rest on Deeks, a slight smirk crossing his face as he took in the detective's slight build and curly hair, "detective…not an agent…makes you what, that _liaison officer_…?" He turned his eye toward Callen as he continued, "That might thin report your office sent said it was your liaison officer that was having the problem with this little thing of a suspect of yours…"

Though his team bristled at the implied slight, Deeks face remained impassive as he met the lager man's gaze, "I have a history with the fugitive, yes; but make no mistake Sheriff Millsap, this woman is extremely dangerous to anyone she encounters and she will do whatever it takes to achieve her end game-including killing you or any of your deputies or towns people that interfere with her plans…"

"I'm sure you read the report thoroughly, Sheriff…know that our suspect is responsible for killing two people already…" Callen cut in.

"I read it…" the sheriff replied, sounding unconvinced of its validity. Nodding back over his shoulder, he continued, "my boys and I have conducted a thorough sweep of the homestead hear and the area surrounding the barn. Nothing out a' place…no sign of anyone movin' in…"

"What about the out laying areas…there are hunting cabins dotting the whole area…" Sam asked.

"Well now, I got a might small operation here and really can't have my men traipsing around the backwoods all day, for a suspect that your own office said wasn't even out there. I figure I can spare you Riley over there…" the sheriff said.

The young officer immediately perked up and gave a small wave to the team, who in turn looked at each other with far less enthusiasm.

…**..NCIS LA…..**

She thought she'd burst with the waiting and uncertainty that plagued her all day as she waited for the sheriff to come back into town after meeting up with the agents. She couldn't believe they had actually tracked her this far…and if they actually found the cabin she had been fixing up, it would put a definite crimp in her plans.

Sheriff Millsap stopped back by the diner later that afternoon, a smug smile on his face as he slid into a stool at the counter.

"Everything alright, Sheriff?" Sylvia asked as she poured his coffee.

"Fine, just fine…got them city agents out their traipsing around the back forty with Riley…" the sheriff snickered. "Shouldn't take them to long to give up or get lost out there…unless ol' Riley just drives 'em crazy first."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Sylvia shared the inside joke with the sheriff. Riley Porter was a young pup far too curious and eager to please for his own good…he would be dogging the agents the whole afternoon with ridiculous questions and even more outlandish theories.

"I…uh…well, I never saw them drive through town…guess they find the place alright…?" Sylvia asked with a shrug.

"They came by interstate…had one of them fancy GPS systems or they probably wouldn't have made it outa' the city…" the sheriff continued to snicker.

Timidly, Sylvia asked, "so, uh…they coming back into town later…I mean, they gotta eat sometime and it's a long drive back to the city…are they planning on staying in town overnight?"

Now the sheriff stopped and looked at the diner waitress curiously, "you seem a might interested in these city fella's…?"

"Just don't to many city folk this far out and federal agents to boot…the most excitement this town has seen in years," Sylvia said with another shrug, feigning embarrassment, "can't blame a girl for being a little curios."

"Well, Riley knows not to keep them out past sundown…too easy to get lost if you don't know the area. They gotta drop the boy off so they'll be passing through town at least…"the sheriff answered. "Doubt they'll be a staying but if the diner's still open when Riley brings 'em in they might stop to eat."

…**..NCIS LA….**

It almost caused her physical pain to think her love could be this close to her yet more unattainable than ever. She didn't dare work one minute past her shift and hurried quickly back to her room at the Bed & Breakfast. She couldn't take the chance of running into Marty or any of his friends when they came back to town…not when she was this close to her ultimate goal. But she did need information…had they find her cabin…were they staying or going…would they be back or be satisfied she wasn't in the area and leave. All her careful planning was hanging by a precarious thread and one misstep could mean disaster.

Sylvia smiled as she showered and donned a revealing sun dress, piling the red wig into a bun on top of her head. There was one place she could get that information and she shivered with the thrill of manipulating the boy…how she loved molding those around her to her will.

…**..NCIS LA…**

a/n: I desperately hope this chapter flowed well, as it was extremely difficult to write without sounding contrived (as it is, it plays a little heavily into stereotypes) To put this chapter in perspective-first you have to know I am one step up from Neanderthal when it comes to anything electronic/computer oriented…I know just enough to be frustrated with most of it…but, Eric is a genius…so I'm hoping the computer/internet stuff in this chapter isn't too far off the mark.

I found it a challenge to write the sheriff's scene…we often see on the program where Eric or Hetty will say, "I spoke with…" but what do they really say to these locals without infringing on their security protocols…? So, it was tricky to write…to put just enough out there for the characters to act upon w/out being a total info dump. (I hate that in stories)

…and if it seems odd how uncooperative the sheriff is portrayed, keep in mind that locals in small towns usually don't take kindly to big city types, esp. Feds (and, as I said, I'm playing into typical stereotypes—think stupid sheriff in horror movie type). These tend to belong to that old school, good ol' boys club….so, to have a woman, a surfer dude with curly, sissy hair and a black man show up on their turf…think how well that will go over & there is the further stereotype about stalkers being men not women…& that "men" should be able to handle a mere woman….


	20. Chapter 20

**Sylvia**

**Chapter 20**

It was almost too easy…all she had to do was put on the scared and helpless female routine and the boy practically fell all over himself to assure her that the danger was minimal to the towns folk and to impress her with details of his day spent with the Federal agents. She had to give his academy training credit, his description of the day was very vivid and concise…not leaving out any detail.

She could almost picture the day in her mind as Riley described it….

_**(flashback)**_

_They had been walking for miles and the hours were slowly fading the afternoon sun into early evening twilight…they had searched six cabins already and were heading towards a remote area near the edge of the property._

"_This cabin was built by the original owner…Mr. Gray, he used it to during hunting season. He built it sturdy to last…" Riley explained._

"_Why so far out…?" Sam asked._

"_There are still working farms and this is right at the edge of his property and state property…less chance of accidently shooting someone's stray cow and a better chance of deer or maybe bear coming down out of the hills," the young deputy replied as he walked up on the porch to unlock the door._

"_You think she knew about her grandfather's cabin…?" Sam asked Deeks._

"_I don't know…as much as she hated this whole place I can't imagine her every coming out this far…" the detective replied._

_Despite it being the object of their search and expecting it, the team was, none the less, unsettled by what they found inside the cabin…it was indeed being made ready for habitation. The place had been cleaned and they could see where a couple of crude repairs had been made to some of the furniture. They found non-perishable food stuffs in the small pantry and toiletries in the bathroom. The bed was made and most disturbing of all, they found both female and male clothing in the small wardrobe…some, __**exact**__ duplicates of Deeks clothes._

_But it was finding a dog dish and a large bag of dog food in the corner that sent Deeks over the edge and he fled the confines of the cabin. The team followed close behind to see the detective stop some twenty yards or so away and stoop over to rest his hands on his thighs, his breathing hard and fast as he tried to settle his racing heart and reign in his growing fear._

"_Is he okay…" Riley asked with some curious concern._

"_He will be…" Sam said, hustling the young man back towards the cabin to give Deeks some semblance of privacy while the detective tried to pull himself together._

_Kensi put a comforting hand on his back and shoulder while Callen unscrewed a water bottle and handed it towards Deeks, "you gonna be alright…?"_

_Deeks just shook his head vigorously as though trying to dislodge the memories of what he just saw, or maybe what he remembered of his time before with his stalker. Ignoring the water bottle held out to him, he said hoarsely, "this is too much…to much like bef…__**god…**__" _

_The last was said in an almost primal growl as the detective straightened suddenly and began to pace around in a circle, frustration pouring off him in almost palpable waves._

_Kensi and Callen exchanged concerned looks before Callen stepped in Deeks path, abruptly stopping the detective's pacing, "Calm down…this is a good thing…"_

_Deeks looked at the team leader in stunned disbelief, waving towards the cabin as he sidestepped around the man, "Good thing…good thing," he practically shouted, "how in the hell is this a good thing…she really was trying to kidnap my dog…she hates dogs too…"_

"_Don't you see what this means…we know where she's been all this time…we're closing in on her…" Callen countered, "We know where she's eventually going to end up…"_

"_Doesn't help us find her now…we don't know if she is heading back here or is still in the city to…to try again…" his words cracking with emotion, as he ran his hands through his hair. He was exhausted, he was frustrated and he no longer had the energy to hide his fears from his team._

"_We'll find her partner…it's only a matter of time now…" Kensi avowed._

_Deeks sighed heavily and slowly nodded, his eyes drifting back towards the cabin with a shudder he couldn't quite quell as he said quietly, "I…look, I don't think I can go back in there…"_

"_You don't have to, we can stay outside…Sam and Callen can finish up and we can get out of here," Kensi said gently, as she stepped up to her partner and turned him so he was facing away from the cabin, "it's getting dark anyway, she won't be coming out here this late…and we need to head back to town and let the sheriff know what we found."_

_She looked over Deeks shoulder to get a nod of confirmation from her team leader, who then headed back towards the cabin._

_At the porch, Callen turned back out towards the yard to see Kensi leading Deeks to sit under a nearby tree and coaxing him to take the discarded water bottle._

_Once inside the cabin, he and Sam debated their next step._

"_Deeks is right, we can't be in two places at once…" Callen commented._

_**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**_

Sylvia was on the edge of her seat, she didn't need to feign her interest at what the young sheriff's deputy was telling her, "Must have been exciting. But weren't you scared…what if this-fugitive, would have been there…?"

"Nah, I wasn't scared…after all, we're trained to go after these dangerous fugitives," the young man said with self- importance, "besides, they already knew she most likely wasn't gonna be out there…"

"How could they know that…?" Sylvia asked.

"See…these agencies, they got all these fancy computers and satellite's…what would take a whole team of deputies a whole day or more to do, they can do in hours…sometimes minutes, even…" the boy explained excitedly, nodding his head thoughtfully he commented, "I ought to get me some more schooling in those computer gizmos…get myself set up with one of those fancy agencies…"

Sylvia just nodded, "sounds just fascinating… how do they ever hope to catch this woman…?"

Getting serious, and adopting an air about him, Riley explained what he had overheard the agents discussing….

_**(flashback)**_

"_How is he, G…?" Sam asked as Callen entered the cabin._

"_Not good…he is really spooked; just seeing all of this is bringing it all back to him…not too sure that wasn't more of a flashback than just realizing how close she is to finishing what she started…" Callen explained, looking around the cabin he asked, "So what have we got here…?"_

"_Place is well stocked…move in condition…think that was her intention when she went after the dog…" Sam said as his eyes trailed around the cabin, "my guess…go after the dog first…" nodding towards the door, "and the master next…"_

"_So she's set up and ready for him…she's done planning and hiding in the shadows…" Callen commented in agreement._

"_Well, with us traipsing all over the property, it's a good guess she hasn't come back after what she tried this morning...but it begs the question-is she coming back here to regroup or staying in LA until she can try again?"_

_Pulling out his phone, Sam dialed ops for an update on both ends._

"_So you found Ms. Gray's base of operations…" Hetty commented._

"_Stocked and ready to use…" Callen commented with a grim look towards his partner._

"_And Mr. Deeks…?" Hetty inquired._

"_Spooked…he's not handling it well…" Callen replied._

"_Understandable…so what is your next move…?" the operation's manager asked._

"_We're not sure on this one Hetty…there are still too many variables to consider…" Callen again exchanged a look with his partner before asking, "We were hoping you might have a suggestion."_

"_Indeed I might…what are the options you are considering…?" she asked._

"_Do we stay here and wait to see if she returns or come back to the city and wait for her to try again for Deeks…?" Sam asked._

"_Mr. Gertz, might be better equipped to tell us what our next course of action should be." Hetty commented._

"_Nate, what have you got for us…?" Callen asked._

"_You say the cabin is set up and ready for habitation…" Nate inquired._

"_Right down the dog dish and kibble…" Sam commented._

"_Clothes in the wardrobe match what Deeks wears…" Callen interjected grimly._

"_Since she actively tried for Deeks just this morning that means she's done planning and hiding; and since she failed…Sylvia has yet to gain her objective. And we all know from past experience that she does not give up on her goals." Nate reiterated._

"_So she's definitely going to try again…" Sam commented._

"_And soon…she really has no need to return to the cabin without her, well…prize," Nate said, "she has proven herself very resourceful at getting by with limited resources or in finding the resources she needs to further her goal; the fact that the cabin is well stocked attests to that…"_

"_Yeah, somehow she managed to do all of this without alerting any of Eric and Nell's searches," Sam commented as he looked around the cabin again, "or, apparently, anyone in town…"_

"_She does have resources, but they still have to be limited…and the eight hour round trip has to be taxing not only her resources, but also her patience…" Nate added._

"_So, then, we come back to the city…" Callen put forth hesitantly._

"_I think she's still here, just bidding her time to try again…" Nate replied._

_Exchanging another grim look with Sam, Callen commented with frustration, "So we make him a target just a little while longer…"_

"_No, Mr. Callen, we keep Mr. Deeks safe just a little while longer-Ms. Gray is the one making him the target." Hetty interjected firmly, "he is not to leave your sight again until this is over, as of now, Mr. Deeks is under 24-hour protection by this team…"_

_Nodding at Sam, Callen replied, "Understood. We're going to finish up here and head back to LA…we'll crash at the boat shed tonight…"_

"_Be safe and be careful. See you in ops in the morning…" Hetty instructed before ending the call._

"_I still don't like leaving this place without eyes…Eric's satellite won't be back around until tomorrow…"_

"_I can watch it…" Riley suddenly piped in, causing the two agents to start with some mild embarrassment._

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

Riley just chucked as he fell back into the couch, "I guess they didn't hear me come in…the big guy, Agent Hannah, sent me to take pictures all around the inside and outside of the cabin for evidence; that's how I overheard the agents outside talking. I think it was just to get me out of the way and all…seeing as how they went around and practically took the same pictures I did."

"This is just all so fascinating, but how did Deeks…" the name sounded foreign to her lips as she said it, he was her Marty; Deeks just sounded harsh and unpalatable, "manage to escape from her…?"

"Now that's where all their high tech gadgets come in…" Riley stated, "they talked more about their plans while we were driving back to town…even talked more to their tech guy…Beale. Man, that guy must have a sweet deal…all that tech right there, he can practically see anything…do anything, without ever leaving the office."

A little impatient with Riley's obvious hero worship, she prodded him to continue, "…what kinds of things can he do?"

"They almost caught her early this morning…Beale was running this awesome facial recognition program that he had tied into the city's traffic cams…when she got to close to the detectives apartment it sent out a warning…but she still managed to get away from them…"

A thoughtful look crossed Sylvia's features as she contemplated this new piece of news…went a long way in explaining why her plan had failed that morning. "So, this Beale guy, he can see everything that goes on…knows where Deeks is all the times…."

"Anywhere in the city where there are traffic cameras…" Riley replied, adding, "and from the sounds of it, they're gonna have every camera in the city pointed at the guy until they catch this psycho flake…bet they even have his GPS activated in his phone too…anywhere the guy goes they can pinpoint it on a map in seconds. Anyone gets to close, they can ID them in thirty seconds…"

"Hhmm, bet without all their toys they wouldn't be able to find her…" Sylvia commented absently, anger creeping into her tone.

Riley snorted, "that's fer sure…can't imagine doing police work even twenty years ago…when you had to put out APB's and rely on some civilian eye witnesses to get a glimpse of your suspects and setting up road blocks and hopin' you guessed the right route your guy was gonna take out of town…when fingerprint and plates matches had to be combed through by hand instead of coming up instantly on a computer…No, sir, much better today; those criminals don't stand a chance…can't hide from our new gadgets and gizmos…"

Sylvia only half listened as Riley went on and on about the high tech of modern law enforcement. It wasn't fair…they weren't playing fair. It was bad enough they had managed to find the connection to the farm…had found her cabin. How could she reach her prize when these people were going all "_1984"-Big Brother'*_ on her…how dare they pry into her private affairs. This was between herself and her lover, not for the prying, voyeuristic eyes of his meddlesome team. This needed to stop, and soon, before Marty totally slipped through her grasp for good. She needed to take away their eyes…they were catching up to her too quickly; wouldn't do her any good to claim her prize if they could simply follow and take him from her. No, cut out their eyes, make them blind to her and her actions, and the rest would fall away like nothing more than a bad dream-but how?

The more she thought about it the angrier she became. They just needed a reason to stop looking…if he came to her willingly they would have no reason to look for her, no need to interfere…

"Layla, are you alright…?" Riley asked as he noted the tight angry look that crossed Sylvia's features.

"You say they've already searched most of the cabins on the property…?" she asked suddenly.

Riley shrugged, "yeah, they know which one is hers…"

"So then, they're done searching…?"

"Yeah, I guess…don't have any reason to really go back out there, except to gather evidence if they need it…" Riley explained, adding a little smugly, "and since I'm their eyes and ears out this way…they would be waiting for my call to act...they think she had to have come into town at least a few times in order to get some of her supplies and to find out about the property. I'm gonna 'canvas' the neighborhood tomorrow…find out if anyone has seen her."

She eyed the young man curiously as he pulled out his cell phone and continued with an air of self-importance, "I'm their new liaison officer…they rely on me to keep them updated on any of the goings on around here…wouldn't make a move without me…"

Raising a brow, Sylvia commented, "Impressive…"

"I've got a direct line to the operations center…and this Beale guy…" the young man boasted.

Sylvia nodded and smiled at the clueless man…a new plan forming in her mind.

…**..NCIS LA…..**

The day dawned to a clear skies and bright sunshine. The warmth of the early morning sun quickly penetrating the forest canopy, causing Sylvia to wipe the sweat of her brow.

She had worked through the night and was now as prepared as she would ever be; it was a stop gap solution at best, but it was all she had time for. It didn't really matter anyway, they wouldn't be here for long. It was obvious that in order to start her new life with her lover they would have to start over somewhere else. Sounded good to her anyway…a new, fresh start in a new place where no one knew them. The women looked over her handiwork, a self-satisfied smirk crossing her features.

'Just shows what they know…' she thought smugly. While they had no doubt spent the evening jumping at shadows and staring into their precious and intrusive computers for something that wouldn't appear she had been making rather frenzied adjustments to her plans.

She would need to get to town soon…she needed to get to the diner before the sheriff came in for his midmorning coffee and pie and let the fat old bastard know that his newest deputy and liaison was out 'canvasing' the area for clues. She couldn't help but snort as her eyes rested on the trunk of the said same man's car…actually the only 'canvas' the poor boy was engaging now was what was wrapped around his cold, dead body in the trunk of the car.

It had made if far easier, this time, to move supplies from one cabin to the next using Riley's car…no one would question or suspect the young deputy being out here as, by now, rumor had spread about the fugitive…who would suspect a bright, enthusiastic deputy of any wrong doing…certainly not that idiot of a sheriff and certainly not those federal agents that were relying on any information the boy might dig up for them. She decided she'd keep the car for a while longer…use it to get back to LA. The prying eyes of Marty's team would not be looking for this car.

Now, even if the team returned to the property, they would only find an empty cabin, would not doubt believe that she had moved on. But with equal certainty, she knew even if her lover came to her willingly, these interlopers would continue to use Beale to thwart their love: but, soon she would cut off all other contact they had with Marty; soon no GPS, satellites or cameras would interfere with her being reunited with her one true love.

She brushed off her hands and attempted to straighten her tousled hair…she needed to hurry if she was to make it back to town an put the next phase of her plan in action….


	21. Chapter 21

**Sylvia, 21**

"Nothing…not a sign of her anywhere near anyone's house or apartment all night…" Eric commented with a tired and frustrated sigh, "and nothing at the boat shed either…"

"Are you sure…?" Callen asked.

Eric just quirked his head and gave the SFA a pointed look, "even if she was trying to disguise herself, facial rec goes by facial features not clothes or hair color…she's just not out there…"

"Maybe we were wrong…maybe she did return to the cabin last night…" Callen commented to the team.

Smirking, Sam replied, "I'm sure our new 'liaison' would have let us know if her saw her…"

"That's not funny…if that kid run's across her and tries to play the hero…tries to bring her in himself…" Deeks said with a scowl.

Sam held up his hands in a placating gesture, "Sorry, you're right; but, I'm sure the kid's fine. He was going to canvas the town this morning anyway…see if anyone had seen anyone matching Gray's description anywhere around town in the last month."

"So, we don't know if she went back to the cabin then…" Kensi reminded the team.

"We can give the kid a call, see if he can drive out that way and take a look…" Callen said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea…having the kid check alone…" Sam asked with mild concern.

Callen nodded in reluctant agreement, "guess it's better to wait for the satellite…"

"Which we will have on-line in just under six hours…" Eric was quick to interject. "One way or another we will spot her…she can't hide from us forever."

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

It was a slow, trying morning for the team. With no other cases pending and no leads on Sylvia's whereabouts the team was idle…absently shuffling around overdue paperwork in an attempt to take keep distracted.

"Anything…" Sam asked as he saw Eric come down the stairs.

"Sorry guys, still nothing…just came down to ask what anyone wanted for lunch…my turn to get lunch for the tech team upstairs…thought I'd pick you guys up something while I was out…" Eric asked hopefully.

"Not really hungry…" Deeks mumbled as the team nodded their heads in agreement.

"Come on guys…ya' gotta eat…" Eric cajoled. He hated seeing the team like this and wanted to do anything to help since so far his technical skills had proved ineffectual at finding their suspect.

Before any of them could protest again, Hetty came around the corner, "Mr. Beale is right…I know an excellent Italian take-away about a mile from here…"

"Fine Hetty…whatever is good," Callen agreed as he eyed his team, who nodded in the affirmative to the offer they knew they couldn't refuse.

"If you'll come with me Mr. Beale, I will call in the order and you can pick it up…" Hetty instructed the tech.

…..NCIS LA…..

Nell turned from her computer screen as the operations manager made her way back into ops, her voice worried, "Hetty, we might have a problem…"

"Yes, Miss Jones…"

"Eric and I have set up to monitor the local police bands in a hundred mile radius or the Gray farm…in case something comes in on the BOLO; but I'm getting something else from the Cordwood Sheriff's Department…" Nell said.

Hetty nodded as Nell keyed up the audio feed…

_"…so far no one's seen him, it doesn't look like he started that canvass…." Came Deputy Peter's voice._

_ "Keep askin' around…that boy had his head in the clouds with them federal agents here yesterday, hard to tell what he's got hisself into. Then I want you ta' swing around an' pick up Saunders, go on out and check around the homestead, make sure he ain't doing something stupid…" Sheriff Millsap said, "we're gonna get doc Peters over here, see if he can tell us whose blood this is…need to get an APB out, have the State Police be lookin' for the boys car…"_

Hetty looked to Nell to explain.

"Deputy Riley is missing…when he didn't show up for work, the sheriff sent one of the other deputy's over to check on him…they found traces of blood in the apartment and also the deputy's car is missing…" the analyst explained.

Hetty nodded, "keep monitoring…it may have nothing to do with our current case…but it is a bit odd that something like this would happen so soon on the heels of the team being there…just as a precaution, have kaleidoscope begin a search for the deputies car here in Los Angeles…"

"Do you really think it could be her…but how, they would have immediately recognized her form the BOLO…?" Nell asked.

"Perhaps Deputy Riley _**did **_recognize her…" Hetty said, adding, "And get Sheriff Millsap on the phone for me…"

…**..NCIS LA…..**

Sylvia sighed tiredly, this drive to and from the city was indeed tiresome. She was looking forward to the time when she wouldn't have to do it anymore.

She pulled out Riley's phone and scrolled through the numbers until she got the one that said, Beale. Staring at the contact number she contemplated how she was going to lure the man to her…if what Riley said was to be believed, this Beale, never left or needed to leave the company of his prying machines.

The obvious hero worship and awe that sounded in the young deputies voice as he spoke about the way the computer tech could almost draw information from seemingly thin air would almost have one believe that this man was the very embodiment of these meddling and intrusive machines…his magic weaving a spell through circuitry and lens to intrude into the most secret of your desires.

'Well, that was going to stop.' Sylvia thought bluntly. Cut out the eye and the team would be blinded to her plans. These meddling friends of Marty's were certainly troublesome, but it was this Beale that kept interfering-with his prying computers and cameras; he, who had alerted her lover and _that woman_, keeping her again from her prize.

But that left her back to her original dilemma…how to draw him out. She shrugged, she wasn't accomplishing anything by just sitting here staring at the phone.

She quickly dialed the number and waited with bated breath as it rang several times before he answered, "Beale. Deputy Riley, has something come up?"

"Uh, sorry…Mr. Beale, this is Peggy at the Cordwood Sheriff's department…Deputy Riley just wanted me to give you a call and tell you that so far he hadn't found anything in his…uh…canvas of the area…"

"Oh…okay…" Eric replied a little hesitantly, wondering why it was the secretary and not the deputy that was calling, "Is everything all right…is Riley okay?"

"Oh, its fine…Riley is a little scatterbrained, left his phone when he went to lunch, but wanted to report in…" Sylvia went on to say, "he was so excited about his 'liaison' position…just wanted to make a good impression…"

"Okay, then, I'll report it to the team when I get back…" Eric said absently.

"Get back…?" the woman asked.

"Uh…yeah, getting lunch…" Eric replied hesitantly, adding quickly, "Look, thanks for the information…we'll be in touch."

"Of course, good afternoon…" Sylvia replied.

She then hooked the phone up to Riley's laptop and punched in his password to the department's data base…then following the steps the deputy had explained, she soon saw a little dot appeared on the screen…" The wonders of this modern technology…" she said aloud as she watched the dot slowly move across the map.

Sylvia couldn't contain her excitement, the GPS signal was coming from less than two miles from where she was. It would be no problem to follow the signal and intercept this Beale character. Putting the car into gear, she pulled out into the early noon day traffic.

…**..NCIS LA…..**

While Nell put the call through to the sheriff's department Hetty called the team to ops.

As they walked in they heard the agitated voice of the sheriff over the audio feed, "….I don't really have time to be chasing after your non-existent suspect Miss Lange, I have a fool deputy missin'…"

"We are aware of the situation. Indeed, that's why we are calling, to offer our assistance, and we would like to know what you have found out so far in you investigation…" Hetty countered.

"You're aware! How do…never mind about that. Why are you so interested in my missing deputy…?" the sheriff's voice was agitated and wary.

Instead of answering the sheriff's question, Hetty countered, "Deputy Riley was supposed to canvas your community this morning for signs of our suspect…"

"Yeah…but it 'ppears the boy never made it out this morning…no one my boys have talked to have seen him…" the sheriff replied.

"Do you believe something happened to him…?" Hetty inquired.

They heard the sheriff take in and release a heavy breath, heard the squeak of his belt and weapons as he shifted with uncertainty, "we found a might bit o' blood at his apartment, doc Peter's said it was a match for Riley's…not enough to be saying the boy is serious; and, the boy's car is missin'. Boy mighta' got himself into a bit of a fight or something. We'll know when we find him. Got my other deputy's riding out to the homestead to check it out, see if the boy headed out that way for some fool reason…"

The team exchanged guarded looks as Hetty continued, "Did your deputy have reason to suspect Ms. Gray was in the area?"

"Hard to tell what was going through that boys head yesterday…what with all those ideas that team of yours was putting in his head…" the sheriff snapped back in irritation. "And I'm perfectly capable of conductin' my own investigation in my own town…"

"Sheriff…" another voice sounded in the background.

"Saunders…?" the sheriff addressed the new speaker.

"Peter's and I are heading over to the diner, see if Miss Layla knows what Riley might be up to; seems ol' Miss Robertson down the hall, the ol' snoop that she is, seems to think she saw Layla here late last night…"

"Be over that way shortly…" the sheriff replied.

"Miss Layla…?"

"Young thing that works over at the diner…Riley has a bit of thing for her, been puppy doggin' after the poor girl since she came to town," the sheriff gave an amused snort as he continued, "she don't do much more than tolerate the boy…"

"Wait…this Layla, she's new to town…?" Callen interjected.

"Well…coming up on about six weeks now, I'd say…" the sheriff was slow to recollect.

"And you didn't think to mention this to us…you have someone new show up in town about the same time as our suspect is believed to have disappeared…" Callen asked with mounting impatience.

"Now you just hold up there agent…your suspect is a little blonde haired thing…our Miss Layla has a fiery head of hair and is hardly some murderess; she's done right good by Martha Mae and the diner…helps out all she can…" the sheriff countered defensively.

"Send us a picture of this Layla…" Hetty demanded.

It took several minutes and several calls to his station before the secretary finally found a picture from a fair at the local farmer's marker that managed to catch a shot of Layla.

Once the picture was sent the sheriff abruptly ended the call, citing an investigation to conduct.

Putting the picture on the screen, facial rec. only took seconds to compare features between Layla and Sylvia.

"It's a match…" Nell said unnecessarily.

"Miss Jones, adjust the search parameters to include this disguise…" Hetty ordered.

"She was right there in town…right under our noses and we missed it…" Deeks exclaimed angrily.

"We never even went to the diner, how would she know we were even there…" Kensi asked, adding with frustration, "If she didn't stay in LA, where was she last night…we'd already been to the cabin…?"

"With her disguise she probably is staying in the town of Cordwood, assimilating herself into the community…" Sam postulated. "And the sheriff said the deputy had a thing for her…kid was eager to please…"

"So Sylvia pumps him for information, most likely kills him, and steals his car…why…?" Callen said.

"She knows we're on to her…we know about the cabin…she's going to be desperate by this point…" Deeks said, fear making his voice a hoarse whisper.

"By why kill the deputy…her cover was in-tact…?" Callen asked.

Deeks just shook his head, "we alerted the sheriff's department, they were going to keep checking up on the property so there was a chance she would get caught…she's out of options…"

Callen shook his head, "she's changed up her game plan…" looking at the liaison officer he said, "everything she does, whether we can understand it or not, has a purpose...goes towards her endgame…"

"Which…" Deeks coughed in an attempt to clear the tightness in his throat, "which is…me…"

"And we've stopped her every time…" Callen reminded the detective.

"What are you driving at Mr. Callen…?" Hetty demanded.

"She really didn't need to kill the deputy, he was useful to her…she could have used him to get more information, keep tabs on the investigation; but she didn't…she stole his car instead…" Callen explained, "I think she needed something else from him, something she couldn't get while he was alive…"

"Like…?" Sam questioned

"Everything she's tried so far has failed, she needs to change her game…" Callen said,

Looking at his team mates who wore equal looks of confusion, Sam turned back to his partner, "G, we're not following…"

"How would we keep tabs on Cordwood and the Gray farm…who would we contact with new information…?" Callen asked his team.

"The deputy…Riley, the sheriff sure wasn't going to be helpful…" Sam commented.

"If she stole his car…she probably stole his phone…now she has a direct line to ops and the investigation…" Callen said,

"But Eric would expect Riley to check in…a woman on the other end would be suspicious…" Kensi said.

"Eric just knows we are working with the sheriff's department, he has all the numbers…anyone might call; a deputy…a secretary…" Callen pointed out.

"Nell, pull up Riley's cell phone log..." Callen ordered.

Seconds later the log appeared on the screen, Nell explaining, "according to his log the last call was made…the last call was made less than ten minutes ago…"

"To whom…" Hetty inquired.

Looking at the team, fear evident in her eyes and tone, "the last call went to…Eric's phone…"

…**..NCIS LA…..**

As Eric pulled into the lot of the small, Italian restaurant he had to give a little smile. It wasn't every day that he got a hold of one of Hetty's magic and infinite credit cards. Though he told her it wasn't necessary, she had insisted on picking up the tab for everyone's lunch that day…after all, she couldn't appear to be playing favorites…and the tech's had been working just as hard as the team to bring this nightmarish case to a close.

He smiled again and shook his head, before exiting the car. Twenty minutes later, laden with three large take-out bags, Eric made his way back to his car, tossing his keys into the driver's seat as he loaded the bags into the back. Stepping back to close the door, a reflection in the window caught his attention and he whirled around in surprise; fear making it into a single word, "You…"

"Hello, Mr. Beale, I don't think we've been formally introduced…I'm Sylvia Gray…" she said lightly, a smile played across her face as she giggled, "You've been a real nuisance, you know…"

"How…why are you here…" Eric stuttered, as his hand slowly slid towards the front door handle of his car.

A tire iron hitting his door handle mere centimeter from his fingers caused him to flinch harshly and pull back. Putting his hands up in a placating manner, he looked around desperately for help; but the restaurant's parking lot was behind the building and his car was as such an angle to the stores windows that any patrons could not see the driver's side door where he stood.

"Every time…_**every time**_ I had Marty right here," she held her hand palm up, "he slipped away from me; and do you know why…?"

Despite himself, Eric just shook his head.

"Because of all this _intrusion _into our lives…guess Orwell was right… that we would eventually have that 'Big Brother' society…" she said conversationally, "and who is behind that window…looking into where he shouldn't be with all his fancy toys and cameras…you, Mr. Beale. Must say, ol' Riley was certainly fascinated with all of it…couldn't wait to tell me how it all worked… he really **had **wanted to meet you…"

"He's…he's dead…isn't he…?" Eric asked, realization suddenly dawning as he said, "it was you…you called me…"

Sylvia just giggled as her eyes slid across the parking lot to the deputy's car, "he was out canvasing this morning…just not quite the way he was expecting."

Eric blanched when he realized the body was most likely in the trunk of the car.

"Time to go…" she said, drawing his eyes away from the other car.

"What…? Go…why?" Eric babbled in growing panic.

"Why, you're going to make them stop looking for me of course…then Marty and I can finally be free to start our new life…" she said as thought explaining it to a child. "No more cameras or these GPS things or searching…if you can find us, then you can _**'un-find'**_ us…you're going to make us fade away…make them stop looking for us…"

Eric started to shake his head, "but, I can't…I…."

Stomping a foot and waving the tire iron, she said angrily, "yes you can…_**and**_ you will…"

The cell going off in his pocket startled both of them and he looked first at his pocket then at the angry woman, whose eyes bore through him like he wasn't even there. Pressing the tire iron hard into his chest she hissed, "Give it to me."

Eric could feel the metal tip biting into his flesh and slowly pulled the phone from his pocket and handed it to the woman. A twisted parody of a smile crossed her features as she saw the incoming call was from the ops center, looking back up into Eric's terrified face she dropped the still ringing phone to the pavement, before removing he tire iron from Eric's chest and swiftly bringing it down to crush the phone.

…**..NCIS LA…**

"Try calling him, Miss Jones…" Hetty instructed.

Nell's brow creased with worry, as an out of service message played through the ops center; she looked at the team's grim faces, "guys, Eric _**never **_turns off his phone…"

"We know…" Callen replied.

"Go, now…find Mr. Beale…" Hetty said.

As the doors closed behind the ops team, Nell turned to Hetty, barely able to voice the fear everyone felt, "You don't think…"

"Pray to god not Miss Jones…" Hetty replied tightly.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

In minutes the team poured into the parking lot and surrounded Eric's car.

"Foods in the back," Sam said.

"Keys in the front seat…" Callen said, as something caught his eye and he stooped down and picked up the broken remains of a cell phone.

"Now we know why he wasn't answering his phone…" Callen said grimly.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

Back in ops, the team stood watching the scene play out on the screen. Despite the lack of sound, they all flinched when Sylvia brought the tire iron down on the car door, barely missing Eric's hand. Watched as the clearly terrified man held out his hands trying to placate the angry woman.

Sam clenched his fists to his side in anger and growing fear, remembering the story Chris told him of Sylvia's similar attack on Lanni all those years ago.

The team continued to watch in grim silence as Eric suddenly startled and looked down at his coat pocket before slowly handing Sylvia the phone, and couldn't help another flinch when she crushed it with tire iron…and directed Eric towards another car.

When it looked like he was refusing she swung the iron low, hitting him just below the rib cage, when he staggered she pushed him towards the car. Holding his injured side, the tech stumbled towards the other car, falling against in in obvious pain.

Though cornered and now injured, Eric again refused when Sylvia indicated he should get into the car and reached out to stop the iron's deadly swing. The team watched as Eric and Sylvia stood for a moment, locked in an even struggle for control of the weapon until Sylvia suddenly stepped back and kneed Eric in his injured side. While he was double over she quickly opened the back door and shoved the tech in before quickly making her way to the driver's side and quickly driving away.

Though stunned by all they had just witnessed, Nell quickly keyed up her computer and commented, "…checked the plates…it's the deputy's car."

Turning to the still shocked analyst, Callen's requested, "Nell…the car, can you find it…?"

"Uh, yeah…I…I can start a kaleidoscope search…they didn't get that much of a head start…" Nell stuttered as she began to key in the search…mumbling as she did so, "why Eric…?"

"We'll be sure to ask her when we find them…" Callen ground out.

"I'll kill her…" Deeks suddenly erupted in rage, "first Lanni…probably that poor deputy…and now; now _Eric_. It's gotta stop…it has got to stop-_**now**_…"

"Whoa, hold up man…" Sam said, moving quickly to stand between the enraged man and the door.

"Stand down Mr. Deeks," Hetty ordered.

Turning towards Hetty, Deeks continued to rage, "What…no! No, Hetty…enough is enough…I've let this drag on long enough…it ends now…today…before anyone else dies…"

"And what are you going to do…?" Hetty asked evenly.

Grim faced, eyes flashing, his tone low and dangerous, Deeks replied with a sudden calm, "what I should have done a long time ago…"

"I don't like what your implying Mr. Deeks…" Hetty replied with her same even tone.

"Maybe you'd like it better if she puts Eric on a slab downtown…" Deeks yelled angrily.

"Deeks," Kensi gasped, both at his harsh words and uncharacteristic rage.

The sound of his partner's shocked voice brought Deeks back to himself and he slowly looked around the room at the shocked and concerned faces of his team. Suddenly his legs buckled and he fell hard to his knees, his head bowed so far his chin was resting on his chest as he fought to draw in a breath, "god, Eric…this can't be happening…I knew this would happen…we've got to get him back…I'm sorry…so sorry…"

Kensi was immediately on the floor beside him, she pulled him close and he grabbed onto her like a life line, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry. God, not Eric too…I shouldn't have…I've got to stop here…."

Kensi ran her hand over his head attempting to soothe the distraught man, fighting back her own tears as she tried to calm him, "sshhh…it's okay…it will be okay. We'll get him back, its okay…"

She looked up into the equally grim faces of her team, her eyes begging for answers…somewhere in the distance she heard Hetty's voice, "Miss Jones, please contact Mr. Gertz."


	22. Chapter 22

** Sylvia**

**Chapter 22 & Epilogue**

Though Deeks had pulled himself together by the time Nate arrived in ops, the psychologist none the less insisted on a quick examination of the detective.

"Stress and shock…nothing _**any**_ of you haven't already experienced since this case started…" Nate said pointedly as he eyed the tense faces that surrounded him.

"I'm good to go…we're wasting time here…" Deeks said as he attempted to rise from the chair he was seated in.

"Whoa…whoa, whoa…" Sam said hold the detective in the seat with a firm hand to his shoulder, "just where you think you're going?"

"What the hell kind of question is that…?" Deeks snapped as he shook off the hand on his shoulder.

"Nate…?" Callen questioned.

Looking first to Callen, then to Deeks and finally to Hetty, Nate said, "he needs to finish this…he's stressed, yes…but, staying behind will only compound the problem; he needs to see this finished…"

"So, if you're done talking about me like I'm not here, I'd like to get back to getting Eric away from that psycho…" Deeks snarled angrily as he rose from the chair and straightened his clothes.

"We've alerted the State and county police, and kaleidoscope is running a search on all the routes back to Cordwood…" Nell reported, shaking her head in some confusion, "so far we've come up with nothing…"

"Nothing…she has to be out there somewhere…" Sam exclaimed.

"Where could she be going if not back to the farm…?" Kensi asked.

Callen's brow was furrowed in concentration, as he attempted to get into the mindset of the psychotic woman, "as far as we know her endgame still hasn't changed, no matter how many set-backs she has, she's still after the same thing…"

"_We know that…"_ Kensi said with some impatience towards Callen as she felt her partner stiffen beside her.

"She's feeling pressured, nothing she's done so far has worked so we're assuming she used the deputy to get information about the investigation…to try to get a step ahead of us…" Callen continued, unperturbed by his junior agents simmering temper.

Picking up on his partner's line of thought, Sam jumped in, "so you think Eric might be a next step…"

"The sheriff said Riley was fascinated by the tech of the job…he probably told her all about Eric and his computers…" Kensi interjected, picking up the thread of Callen's growing theory.

"So if she wants to use Eric…they'll need to stay close to the source of all the technology…she's on her end game, she's not leaving without Deeks…" Callen said, looking to Nate for confirmation of his theory.

"Her options are shrinking, she doesn't have a lot of time left…and her actions show she is becoming more erratic and unstable in her thinking as her psychosis increases…" Nate explained, "Her whole focus is now on how to get to the detective."

"So where would she go…?" Sam asked.

"Not back to the farm…she's burned that bridge, her alias is known and you found her safe house…" Nate supplied.

"So definitely in the city…" Callen stated.

"My place…" Deeks suddenly said.

"What…why there…?" Kensi asked.

"Think about it, where would the last place be we'd look…?" Deeks said, "She's psychotic, but not stupid; she knows we'd be scouring the city and the all the routes between here and Cordwood for her…and with Eric's tech toys at her disposal…"

"All his toys are here…" Sam pointed out.

"It's Eric, all he needs is a laptop. He can hack his way into anything…" Deeks reminded.

"He wouldn't help her willingly…" Nell interjected in defense of her missing partner.

"No, he wouldn't…but he's smart enough to make it seem like he is…maybe trying to send us a clue in the process…" Callen replied.

"Miss Jones…" Hetty said, nodding towards the bank of computers.

"Sylvia may not be as tech savvy as Eric, but he would still have to be careful, she would most likely be looking over his shoulder, questioning everything he did; so whatever he might try to slip by her would have to be subtle…" Deeks put forth, as he came to stand behind Nell.

"Okay, I've checked all his email accounts and sky drives…nothing…" Nell reported after a few moments.

"Cycle through the traffic cams again…" Sam directed.

The seconds it took to cycle through the cameras felt like an eternity to the team, and they strained to pick up anything out of the ordinary.

"There…right there…" Nell suddenly exclaimed.

"What…?" Callen asked, as he and the team scrutinized the screen trying to see what Nell saw.

"It's only a second or two…if we weren't looking or it, it might be something we'd miss…" Nell said as she backed up the feed, slowing it to half its normal speed, "right there, there is a skip in the feed…only a couple hundred frames…a few seconds at most…"

Nell turned towards the team, "Deeks was right, she's at his place…that's our clue…"

Callen looked towards Nate for his take and the psychologist nodded, "what better place to catch him unaware…at his place. We expect her to strike from the shadows, not in broad daylight…but like I said, her window of opportunity is shrinking…if she hasn't slipped totally into psychosis, and from what Riley might have told her, she has probably figured out what Eric is capable of and may be counting on him to cover her tracks when she leaves…"

Looking towards Hetty and then towards his team, Callen said simply, "Let's go…"

…**..NCIS LA….. **

By tacit agreement they all rode in the same vehicle to get to Deeks apartment.

As they exited the SUV they all scanned the surrounding parking lot and buildings for any untoward surprises…but could find nothing out of the ordinary.

"_Guys…that satellite feed is just coming into range over the city…give me another minute and I can scan the building," Nell said over the coms._

The team cautiously made their way to the lobby of the apartment building as they waited for Nell's report.

"_Two heat signatures in the apartment…" was Nell's concise report moments later._

"How are we gonna do this…?" Sam asked.

"Can't risk Eric…" Callen said.

"_If she feels cornered she'll lash like any wounded animal…" Nate supplied._

Suddenly holstering his gun, Deeks straightened and headed for the elevator without a backwards glance at his startled teammates.

"Deeks…" Kensi hissed. "What the hell are you doing…?"

"It's me she wants…if she sees me, she'll stay calm…." Deeks said, "she sees any of you or we go charging in guns blazing…" he let the implications hang.

"Nate…?" Callen questioned.

"_It could work…he's the object of her obsession, what she wants; and the team are nothing but obstacles to her…obstacles that have repeatedly thwarted her efforts." Nate explained, "Just seeing any one of you could set her off…and if she can't reach you she has a convenient target in Eric…"_

"You're not going up there alone…" Sam said definitively.

Deeks just nodded and the team filed into the elevator and rode in grim silence to Deeks floor.

"We'll be just outside the door…" Callen told Deeks as they exited the elevator.

Again, Deeks just nodded, puffed out few nervous breathes and headed down the hall towards his apartment.

As he slowly made his way the hallway he frantically ran the different scenarios through his mind…one thing in all their discussion they couldn't determine was whether Sylvia expected him to show up here.

Standing outside his own door, he stopped hesitantly, before producing the key and slowly unlocking the door.

He pushed on the door gently, letting it fall wide open of its own accord and taking in his apartment in one practiced sweep.

Sitting at the kitchen table, surrounded by several laptops, was Eric, looking a little dazed and a lot scared, but none the worse for it all; and, hovering above and behind him was…Sylvia.

She appraised him curiously for moment, her eyes moving to view the empty hallway behind him as her hand came down to rest heavily on Eric's shoulder; causing the tech to flinch at the touch.

"You're early…" she finally said.

"Couldn't wait any longer…" he replied noncommittally.

"Your friend isn't done yet…" she said in the same calm, conversational tone that held just a hint of questioning suspicion.

"Done with what…" Deeks asked with a calm he did not feel.

She smiled and shook her head, her hand squeezing Eric's shoulder, "I thought Lanni and the rest were quite the meddlesome bunch…but these new friends of yours Marty; my, but they have led me on a merry chase…"

"That's over now…" Deeks said as he took another step into the apartment.

"It will be…soon…" she replied, giving Eric's shoulder another squeeze.

"What's he doing…?" Deeks asked again, nodding towards the laptops and taking another step towards them.

"He's making us disappear…" she replied.

Despite the precarious situation, Deeks couldn't help give a snort, a wry smile crossing his face as he shook his head, "yeah, Eric has many talents…"

"To hear Riley talk, this kid is some kind of technological god…" Sylvia said with an almost gently laugh.

Suddenly coming out of his stupor, Eric said fearfully, "he's dead…Deputy Riley is dead…she kil…"

Just as sudden was Sylvia's response, and the hand on his should reached for his throat. Squeezing, she bent down to whisper harshly, "shut up…"

"Sylvia, let go of him….now!" Deeks demanded, daring several more steps in her direction.

She let the tech go with an angry shove, rocking the chair, but not tipping it.

Sylvia straightened and gave a sigh, "why does it have to be so hard Marty…?"

"It doesn't have to be…" he said.

"All I ever wanted was for us to be together…don't you want that…we were always so good together…" her tone was almost pleading.

When Deeks did not immediately reciprocate the sentiment, Sylvia's rage grew anew and she growled out, "but _**they**_ just couldn't leave well enough alone…telling lies, poisoning you against me…I couldn't let them do that…couldn't lose you to their jealousy…their lies…"

"They aren't here…" Deeks reminded the woman, "they can't hurt you anymore…you showed them…"

Settling down, Sylvia nodded, "I did didn't I. They learned not to interfere, didn't they?"

Deeks just nodded, finding it harder and harder to reign in his anger at all the damage this woman had caused him and his friends…his team. He took another step closer, "and now it's time to let Eric go…"

Surprised, Sylvia took a step back, her hand again going to Eric's shoulder, "no, he's not done…"

"Yes he is…" Deeks said more strongly.

"No…he'll tell them…he can't tell them…" Sylvia said with a shake of her head, "they won't stop looking for us. They don't want us to be happy…won't let us be together. They'll always come looking for us…"

Now standing on the opposite side of the table, Deeks looked at Eric then at Sylvia, "no, they won't…I won't let them…"

She looked at him oddly, quirking her head to one side she asked in an almost childlike tone, "you won't?"

"I won't. But you have to let him go…I can keep them from looking for us…from finding us. I know all of Eric's tricks," Deeks implored, "but I can't keep them away if you hurt Eric…Eric is their friend and they won't stop looking for anyone who hurts him…"

Sylvia looked at Deeks, as though trying to gauge his sincerity then looked down at Eric.

She took a step back from Eric and Deeks took that as permission to move forward.

"Eric man…let's get you out of here," Deeks said as he gently grabbed the tech's arm and went to pull the chair from the table with the other hand.

Before he could pull the chair out, Sylvia's hand came down on his, and he looked up into eyes fiery with psychosis and longing; it was all he could do not to pull away from her frigid touch. His mind replaying that same look all those many years ago, and his body tensing in mounting fear at being in the presence of his nightmares.

"Show me Marty…show me that we can be together…" she demanded quietly.

She clenched her hand tightly around his, enough to cause the detective to wince, raising it to touch her chest and slowly sliding it up to her throat and around until it was loosely hanging against her shoulder.

In her longing she mistook his shiver of revulsion as the same mounting anticipation she felt, stepping closer to him until their bodies touched.

"I have missed you so much…just hold me, tell me that we can be together…" she whispered as he hands wrapped around him.

Closing his eyes tight against the onslaught of terrifying memories, Deeks imagined himself anyplace but where he was as his other arm came up to wrap around her waist.

Barely daring to breath, Eric sat rigid until he caught Callen peering around the corner, the agent beckoned Eric to make his way off the chair and towards the open doorway.

Eric had made it about half way across the room before Sylvia seemed to sense something was amiss and opened her eyes to look over Deeks shoulder to see the team slide into the apartment; Sam pushing Eric towards the open door.

"Liar! Liar, you brought them…" she screeched in a rage, managing to grab Deeks revolver from his back holster before pushing away from him.

The team held their guns at the ready, not daring to shoot with Deeks in range of a kill shot from the gun Sylvia had pointed at him.

For his part, Deeks held out his hands in a placating manner, "It's over Sylvia…just drop the weapon…"

"No…I can't…" She said sadly, "All I ever wanted was for us to be together…but it's not going to happen is it, not like this…?"

Grim faced, Deeks just shook head imperceptibly.

She nodded sadly, "there's only one way we can ever be together…one way that their lies can't touch us…"

Four guns fired simultaneously and the team watched as Deeks and Sylvia feel to the floor.

"God, no, Deeks…no…" Kensi yelled, diving to the floor near her partner, "Deeks!"

While Kensi applied pressure to the shoulder wound in Deeks arm, Callen and Sam moved up to secure the prisoner; who surprisingly, with three bullet holes in her chest was still clinging to life.

Turning slowly to face Deeks, her eyes fastening on his bloody wound, and her smile a sick parody of joy with blood bubbling from her mouth at every wheezing breath, she reached out, "now we can be together…"

Her arm stayed suspended in air for a moment longer before falling to the floor with her last breath…and Sylvia Gray was dead: the nightmare was finally over.

**Epilogue**

He stood watching the flames lick at the black plastic of the VHS tape…with Sylvia gone and his friends and teammates now safe and on the mend, with even Lanni having been released from the hospital: he could finally let the last fragment of the nightmare go.

Even as he heard the door to the furnace room open and quietly close, his eyes never strayed from the melting plastic as the flames finally found the delicate thread of film and greedily engulfed it.

He sensed more than saw the woman as she stepped up beside him, "you left the party…people were worried…"

"Something I had to do," he replied, adding quietly, "it's over…all of it…it's really, finally over."

"Yes it is…she cannot hurt you or anyone else anymore." Hetty said with a finality that somehow settled Deeks uncertainties.

They stood in silence, watching as the flames curled up and consumed the film.

"No one blames you, you know…" Hetty finally said.

"No…well, maybe I blame myself…" Deeks said with a resigned sigh.

"Why…since when is the victim to blame…and make no mistake about it…you were the victim in all of this." Hetty said.

"Victim…I hate that word…" he grumbled.

"Nobody likes it…but don't mistake being the victim of another person's actions as being weak..." Hetty said.

"Yeah, maybe someday I might actually believe that…to many people were hurt, people I should have been able to protect," he said, his voice tight with emotion.

"We can only do so much…and you and your team did everything they could to see that happen…" Hetty reminded the man.

"Was it enough…"

"What would you consider enough Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked curiously.

"Lanni not getting hit by that car…nearly dying; Eric not having to live through being kidnapped…that kid **not** dying…"

"Since when did you come into possession of a crystal ball…we cannot predict the actions of others. And if memory serves, Miss Sullivan as well as her source, Mr. Parker, made themselves targets when she took on that story-long before you were ever involved. If the doctor would have had his plan, we would have been none the wiser to Ms. Gray's release; and that 'kid', as you call him, was a deputy sheriff who well knew the risks when he put on that uniform…" Hetty said.

"And Eric…?"

"And Eric…well Eric can be as much of a target as any agent out there in the field…with his technical expertise and security clearance…" Hetty said.

Deeks snorted, "yeah, maybe. But that wasn't what happened here. This wasn't a case of national security…no one wanted state secrets or some key US asset…this was personal…"

"Which made it all the more important. It wasn't something abstract, it was this very team under attack…and it _**was**_ an important asset-to myself and this team…" Hetty said, turning fully to face the detective, "it is you, Mr. Deeks. Never underestimate your importance to this team. And I suspect you would have done things no differently had it been any member of this team facing those circumstances."

Despite himself he nodded the affirmative to the sentiment. He would back up his team no matter what the circumstance or danger.

The stood in silence for a few minutes more, just staring through the glass…only ash now covered the furnace grate.

"Come back to the party…" it was both a question and a statement.

He nodded slowly, "yeah, in a few minutes…"

Hetty reached over and gave his arm a gently pat, before turning towards the door, "don't be long…"

He just nodded, his eyes watching the last of the ash and nightmare finally fall away….

**THE END**


End file.
